Le gardien chef et la guérisseure
by Haldomir
Summary: Après un long séjour à Fondcomb, Celaniel retourne enfin chez elle à Caras Galladhon en tant que guérisseur en chef.  Malheureusement pour elle, sa relation avec le capitaine en chef n'est pas des plus cordiales.
1. Chapitre 1

LE GARDIEN-CHEF ET LA GUÉRISSEURE

Auteur : Haldomir

Classé : M

Déclaration : Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Tolken , sauf pour le personnage de Celaniel et quelques autres. C'est ma première fiction dans cette catégorie. On verra bien ce que ça donne.

Résumé : Après un long séjour à Fondcomb, Celaniel retourne enfin chez elle à Caras Galladhon en tant que guérisseur en chef. Malheureusement pour elle, sa relation avec le capitaine en chef n'est pas des plus cordiales. Pourra-t-elle rester fidèle à ses convictions et ses opinions face à cet arrogant personnage? Ou succombera t-elle comme toutes les autres aux charmes irrésistibles de l'elfe le plus en vue de la cité?

Prologue

Celaniel marchait d'un pas rapide vers la maison des guérisons et y entra sans un regard pour personne. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur les blessés et dit alors à son assistante :

- Qu'est-ce que nous avons? Demanda Celaniel

- Plusieurs blessés mineurs, mais un des galladhrims de la frontière Nord a une très large coupure au ventre et il perd beaucoup de sang. Dit Anorwen

Celaniel se rendit vers le lit ou se trouvait la victime et n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaitre. Elle se pencha pour regarder la blessure et ensuite leva les yeux sur le jeune elfe. Le pauvre avait l'air désespéré et elle lui fit un sourire encourageant. Elle lui dit alors :

- Allons Rumil, ça ira, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tu vas t'en sortir, crois moi. Je vais m'occuper de toi et lorsque tu sortiras d'ici, tu seras comme neuf. Dit Celaniel en lui souriant de façon rassurante.

Elle reporta son regard sur la blessure et donna des ordres à son assistante. Elle nettoya la plaie et put constater que la coupure était plus importante que prévu. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et avait besoin de soin rapidement. Elle fit préparer le nécessaire pour coudre cette large entaille. Pour ne pas inquiéter Rumil, elle lui demanda :

- Tu peux m'expliquer comment ça s'est passé?

- J'ai voulu être un héros et j'ai foncé sur les orcs comme un débutant. J'ai mal jugé de leur nombre. Dit-il en grimaçant.

- Et je suppose que tu étais seul?

- Non… mon unité était avec moi. Un de mes gardes était parti chercher des renforts. Dit Rumil.

- Et tu as bien agi, tu as au moins couvert tes arrières. Dit-elle en terminant de bien nettoyer sa large plaie.

- J'ai quand même risqué la vie de mes hommes et je ne crois pas que le capitaine en chef va beaucoup apprécier. Dit-il à nouveau en serrant les dents.

Celaniel sourit amusé par ce qu'il venait d'affirmer. Elle connaissait assez Rumil pour savoir que malgré la blessure grave, il continuerait à vouloir jouer les héros. Elle terminait le nettoyage de la plaie lorsqu'elle entendit une voix grave dans la pièce voisine. Elle avait à peine levé les yeux que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un grand elfe aux cheveux d'argent. Il s'approcha du lit le visage inquiet et dit :

- ...Pour l'amour du ciel, Rumil… Est-ce que…

Celaniel quitte le chevet du blessé et rejoignit le capitaine en chef. Elle lui bloqua le passage et lui dit froidement et fermement :

- Où allez-vous comme ça?

- Je suis venu voir mon frère et savoir comment il va. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez? Dit-il durement en tentant de se rendre jusqu'au lit.

Seulement, Celaniel l'arrêta de la main et eut l'audace de le repousser vers la porte. Elle lui dit alors plus durement :

- Il va bien pour l'instant, mais pour qu'il aille mieux, vous devrez me permettre de la soigner adéquatement.

- Mais j'ai besoin de lui parler… dit-il en voulant la contourner.

Celaniel se plaça devant lui pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Elle lui dit alors en le regardant sévèrement :

- Désolé, mais vous le verrez lorsque j'aurai fini avec lui.

- Mais je dois lui poser quelques questions…

- J'ai dit lorsque j'aurai fini. Dit-elle sèchement

Haldir se redressa de toute sa hauteur et le regarda de son regard de feu. Elle osait le défier, lui le capitaine en chef de la Lorien. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait envisagé à son arrivée ici. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le lit et pu voir son frère souffrant. Il dit alors à la guérisseur :¸

- Très bien, j'attendrai dans la pièce d'à coté. Mais dès que vous aurez terminé avec lui, je veux le voir et lui parler. Est-ce bien clair?

- Tout à fait, mais ça risque de prendre du temps. Je suis très méticuleuse dans mon travail. Vous risquez d'attendre longtemps. Dit-elle avec arrogance.

- Ça ne fait rien, je suis du genre très patient. Dit-il en sortant de la chambre pour s'installer dans un fauteuil dans la pièce adjacente.

Celaniel le suivit dans la pièce voisine et s'assura qu'il était hors de portée de son patient. Elle referma ensuite la porte derrière lui de façon assez brutale. Elle soupira lourdement en regardant Anorwen qui ne put retenir un léger sourire en coin. Elle retourna auprès de Rumil et lui sourit aimablement. Elle fit alors un léger examen et saisit la pommade pour soigner les blessures mineures. Rumil lui dit alors :

- Tu n'aurais pas dû lui parler de cette façon Celaniel. C'est le capitaine en chef après tout. Il a droit…

- C'est peut-être le capitaine en chef des galladhrims mais, ici, c'est moi le chef et c'est moi seule qui décide de ce qui est bon et nécessaire pour mes patients. Il est hors de question qu'il me dise quoi faire ou ne pas faire dans la maison des guérisons. Si je décide que tu as besoin de soin particulier et de repos et bien tu auras des soins particuliers et tu prendras du repos. Dit-elle sur un ton sec qui fit froncer les sourcils d'Anorwen.

- Rumil à raison Celaniel, en tant que capitaine en chef il a le droit de connaitre l'état de santé de ses guerriers. Dit l'assistante de Celaniel

- Tu as raison Anorwen et en tant normal que lui aurait répondu avec plus de calme, mais ce n'est pas le capitaine qui est entré en trombe ici, mais le frère de Rumil, le parent en état de panique suite à la blessure de son jeune frère. Un capitaine aurait gardé son sang froid plus que ça. Dit-elle en prenant une aiguille entre ses doigts.

Rumil agrandit les yeux de surprise et demanda à la guérisseur inquiet.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça?

- Je vais te faire une belle couture pour cautériser la veine et ensuite refermer ta peau. Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

- Et tu vas me faire ça… à froid?

Anorwen ne put retenir un sourire et pausa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Rumil et lui dit :

- Allons Rumil, tu ne sentiras rien… Bois ça et tu vas rêver de tes conquêtes et de ce que tu vas pouvoir faire avec eux.

Rumil but le liquide sans protester et s'installa confortablement en attendant que l'effet de la potion fasse son effet. Celaniel lui dit alors :

- J'ai bien peur que ton frère soit obligé d'attendre un bon moment.

- C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Le plus tard je me réveillerai, mieux ça vaudra. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de lui raconter ce qui s'est passé. Dit Rumil en sentant le sommeil lui fermer les yeux.

Celaniel sourit et Anorwen s'assura qu'il était bien endormi. Elle dit alors :

- Ça y est, il est au pays des rêves.

Parfaits, nous pouvons commencer. Dit Celaniel en prenant un instrument dans sa main pour cautériser la veine endommagée.


	2. Chapitre 2

Premier affrontement.

Il y avait plusieurs heures que Rumil était sous les soins du guérisseur et Haldir était sans nouvelle. Il avait accepté de rester à l'écart, mais maintenant, c'était ridicule. Jamais personne ne l'avait traité de la sorte. Elle avait osé le défier du regard et l'avait regardé avec arrogance. Il était en pleine réflexion lorsqu'Orophin fit son entrée. Ce dernier était surpris de voir son frère patienter sagement que le guérisseur lui donne des nouvelles. Il lui demanda :

- Des nouvelles de Rumil? Tu l'as vue? Tu lui as parlé?

- Non à toutes tes questions… La guérisseure ne veut pas que je le vois avant qu'elle n'est terminée son intervention… Je n'ai jamais été aussi insulté de toute ma vie…

- Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas pu lui parler? Dit Orophin en le regardant d'un air amusé.

- Je n'ai pas pu m'approcher suffisamment pour lui adresser la parole… Cette femme est impossible et m'a interdit accès à sa chambre, tu te rends compte! Dit-il frustré

- Et ce sera comme ça tant et aussi longtemps que je serai responsable de la maison des guérisons. Dit Celaniel qui sortait de la chambre de Rumil en essuyant ses mains sur une serviette.

Orophin agrandit les yeux de surprise en voyant la guérisseure devant lui.

- Celaniel? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Dit Orophin confus

- Bonsoir Orophin… mais je travaille ici, tu devrais le savoir. Je suis le nouveau guérisseur en chef. Dit elle fièrement en lui souriant moqueusement.

Haldir écoutait d'une oreille attentive la discussion entre eux. Mais les formalités étaient trop longues pour lui et dit plus durement :

- Bon, ça suffit maintenant, dites-moi comment va Rumil… Est-ce que je peux le voir? Dit-il en l'a regardant froidement.

Celaniel lui retourna son regard en souriant en coin. Elle lui céda le passage et l'invita à entrer dans la chambre. Haldir ne se fit pas prier et se rendit sans perdre de temps dans la pièce ou reposait son frère. En approchant du lit, il vit que Rumil dormait profondément. Il fit volte-face et dit à la femme-elfe :

- Mais il dort!... Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu lorsque vous avez fini de le soigner. J'avais besoin de lui parler et lui demander…

- Vous lui parlerez demain, vous pourrez même le ramener chez lui. Mais pour ce soir, il est sous ma responsabilité et il restera en observation jusqu'au matin. Dit-elle en l'écartant du bras pour vérifier le pansement du blessé.

Haldir sentit la colère monter en lui et serra les poings pour ne pas répliquer trop brusquement. Il lui dit sur un ton sec :

- Vous m'aviez pourtant dit que je pourrais le voir après que vous… Vous auriez pu me le dire avant de lui donner une potion pour dormir… dit-il avec un peu plus fureur.

- Désolé de ne pas avoir demandé la permission pour lui donner cette potion, mais si je ne lui avais pas donné, je serais encore en train de le soigner. Dit-elle sur le même ton que lui.

Orophin fit une grimace en voyant la longue cicatrice sur le ventre de son frère. Son air de dédain attira l'attention d'Haldir qui jeta un coup d'œil sur la blessure. Il devait admettre que c'était plus grave qu'il ne le crut. Celaniel ajouta alors :

- J'ai dû lui donner cette potion afin que je puisse effectuer un travail très délicat. La coupure est profonde, donc une immobilité était nécessaire, je n'avais pas le choix. Dit-elle.

- Mais c'est un Galladhrim, il aurait pu rester immobile si vous lui aviez demandé. Dit Haldir en montant le ton.

- Vous croyez sincèrement qu'il serait resté sagement couché sans bouger pendant que je lui cousais la peau? Vous ne croyez pas sincèrement à ce que vous venez de dire n'est ce pas? Dit-elle étonné par sa déclaration.

Orophin ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin, mais Haldir avait vu son air et lui jeta un regard sévère. Il prit une profonde respiration et dit à Celaniel toujours aussi froidement :

- Si j'avais pu lui parler avant, nous ne serions pas en train d'avoir cette discussion…

- Et vous l'auriez conduit à la mort au bout de son sang. Ce n'est pas une simple blessure que votre frère a reçue, mais une très profonde entaille qui aurait pu le tuer. De toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait. Il dort et ne risque pas de se réveiller sous peu. Il vous faudra attendre à demain pour lui parler… Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, mais vous allez devoir partir, j'ai autre chose à faire que de vous entendre vous plaindre pour tout et pour rien. Dit-elle avec force en soutenant son regard.

Haldir fronça les sourcils furieux et Orophin sentit la tension entre eux et il n'eut d'autre choix que d'intervenir. Il devait sortir Haldir de la maison des guérisons avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'impardonnable. Il lui dit alors :

- Allons Haldir, ne restons pas ici, nous ne pouvons rien faire de toute façon. Nous viendrons chercher Rumil demain matin… Désolé Célaniel, mais nous sommes tous un peu énervé avec la présence des orcs un peu partout à nos frontières.

Haldir ne disait rien, mais savait que s'il ouvrait la bouche, ce serait pour dire des paroles pas très gentilles. Il était tellement furieux, qu'il était préférable pour lui de ne rien dire de plus. Il regarda Celaniel avec froideur et fit signe à Orophin de quitter les lieux. Ce dernier approuva de la tête et sourit timidement à la guérisseure. Mais avant de traverser la porte, il dit à la femme-elfe :

- J'espère qu'il sera réveillé au matin à mon arrivé….

- Sinon quoi? Vous allez me rapporter au Seigneur ou à la Dame? Soyez sans crainte, Capitaine, il sera réveillé. Je m'assurerai qu'il soit prêt à rentrer chez lui… Et ne vous en faites pas, je ne serai pas ici à votre retour ici, un autre guérisseur vous recevra… Bonne nuit Capitaine… dit-elle en le poussant hors de la pièce pour refermée la porte à son nez.

Haldir était encore plus furieux et rugit en levant le poing. Orophin lui dit alors sèchement :

- Haldir… rentrons maintenant. On reviendra demain.

Il soupira et suivit Orophin en silence. Celaniel s'était appuyé à la porte et écoutait les pas de l'elfe qui s'éloignait. Elle retourna auprès de Rumil et soupira soulagé. Au moins, son patient aurait la paix jusqu'au lendemain. Elle s'installa pour le veiller et profita du calme des lieux pour faire quelques bandelettes de tissus et une liste de matériel à réquisitionner.


	3. Chapitre 3

La décision de Galadriel

Celeborn eu vent de l'incident impliquant Rumil et s'en était inquiété grandement. Mais ce qui avait attiré son attention fut la fameuse prise de bec entre Haldir et Celaniel. Il avait soupiré lourdement en se rendant compte que c'était devenu un sujet de conversation fréquent partout ou il passait dans la cité.

Après avoir obtenu des nouvelles de Rumil, il se rendit chez Galadriel pour en savoir plus sur cette histoire. Il était certain qu'elle savait ce qui c'était passé. Comme à son habitude, il trouva sa femme appuyée contre la fenêtre à regarder les manœuvres des recrues. Elle eu un sourire en coin et lui dit :

- Vous êtes sûrement au courant de la blessure subit par Rumil! Dit-elle sans le regarder.

Oui, en effet, on ne parle que de ça partout. Mais ce n'est pas le seul sujet de conversation qui circule le plus. Dit Celeborn en l'a rejoignant à la fenêtre.

Vous voulez sans doute parler de la façon dont Haldir a été reçus par le guérisseur. Dit Galadriel avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

C'est exact, tout le monde n'a que cette histoire en tête. Dit Celeborn un peu frustré

- Ça fait changement que d'entendre parler les attaques aux frontières, vous ne pensez pas? Dit elle toujours sur un ton moqueur.

Celeborn fronça les sourcils intrigués. Elle avait une idée en tête c'était certain. Il ne savait pas ou elle voulait en venir mais, ça risquait de faire jaser.

Haldir n'acceptera jamais d'être traité ainsi et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Dit il inquiet.

Je le sais, mais je trouve la situation divertissante. Nous avons toujours voulue que quelqu'un puisse tenir tête à notre capitaine au moins une fois et je pense que nous avons trouvé la personne pour ce faire. Celaniel a pris le contrôle de son domaine et je dirais que c'est comparable à l'autorité d'Haldir avec ses galladhrims. Celaniel est ce que nous avons eu de mieux depuis longtemps. Dit Galadriel avec confiance.

Je ne peux dire le contraire, vous avez raison, mais elle n'est plus la petite fille docile et calme que nous avons connus ici. Elle a changé depuis Fondcomb et je peux comprendre mais… Il lui faudra s'entendre avec lui si elle veut obtenir son respect. Dit Celeborn en soupirant découragé.

Elle l'obtiendra, ne vous en faites pas, mais pas tout de suite. Il est vrai qu'elle a beaucoup changé, mais aurait-elle été aussi efficace avec Rumil? Je ne crois pas qu'aucun guérisseur n'aurait fait ce qu'elle a fait avec autant de sang froid. Parfois, certaines épreuves changent le comportement des gens. Quelques fois pour le mieux et d'autres fois pour le pire. Dans son cas, je suis sur que c'est pour le mieux. Dit Galadriel en quittant son poste d'observation pour s'installer sur un fauteuil.

Mais en refusant l'accès à la chambre de Rumil à Haldir, elle s'attire ses foudres. Dit Celeborn.

Et c'était mieux ainsi, vous ne pensez pas? Haldir peut devenir difficile quand il est question du bien-être de ses frères. Dans le cas présent, j'appuie la décision de Celaniel. Il aurait nuis plus que nécessaire. Dit la Dame fermement.

Pourtant, les guérisseurs précédents n'ont jamais refusé à Haldir…

Justement il est temps que ça change. Il prend beaucoup trop la vie à la légère. Personne ne lui refuse quoi que ce soit, il a besoin d'opposition. Et qui de mieux que Celaniel pour lui tenir tête… Il n'aurait pas accepté qu'un marchand de la cité lui dise quoi faire aux frontières. Dit elle d'un air déterminé.

Celeborn approuva de la tête en souriant en coin à son tour. Il lui dit alors :

Ça risque de faire des étincelles et malgré tout vous persistez à laisser les choses se dérouler de cette façon! Dit-il soucieux.

C'est nécessaire dans leur cas à tous les deux. Il est temps que notre capitaine remette les pieds sur terre. Quand à Celaniel, elle doit apprendre à ne pas mettre tout le monde dans le même panier. Dit elle en se levant pour le quitter.

Ça ne sera pas chose facile. Haldir est un être secret…

Il a pourtant caché son chagrin derrière un masque d'arrogance et de froideur, tout comme Celaniel je vous signale. Dit la Dame froidement.

Et vous espérerez qu'en présence l'un de l'autre, ils comprennent ce qu'ils font endurer à leur entourage. Y aurait-il autre chose que vous prévoyez pour eux?

Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas le but. Celaniel a vécus une très difficile expérience à Fondcomb et ses relations deviennent pénibles. Ce sera difficile pour elle de refaire confiance à la gente masculine. Dit elle en soupirant tristement.

Haldir aussi a souffert, il ne faut pas l'oublier non plus. Dit Celeborn

Je ne l'ai pas oublié et c'est pour cette raison qu'il est le mieux placé pour comprendre ce qu'elle vit. Dit elle en relevant la tête fièrement.

Ça ne semble pas se dérouler comme vous l'espériez. Dit il moqueusement.

Il est trop tôt pour voir un changement. Mais connaissant Celaniel, elle ne se gênera pas pour lui dire qu'il agit de façon ingrate et inacceptable. Il prendra conscience que son attitude n'est pas des plus exemplaires. Dit elle avec confiance.

Et si ça ne fonctionne pas? Que ferez-vous?

J'ai toujours une solution de rechange. Haldir a besoin de changer d'attitude plus qu'elle. Mais ça pourrait être bénéfique pour les deux. Dit Galadriel en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

J'ai bien peur que ce soit risqué, très risqué. Les habitants ne parlent que de ça. Ce n'est rien d'encourageant à mon avis. Dit Celeborn plus inquiet cette fois.

Laissons le peuple s'amuser à leur dépend, ils finiront bien par comprendre que ce sont eux qui cause tout ce remue ménage. En autant que leurs affrontements se limite aux paroles et non aux menaces physique. J'ai entière confiance que tout se terminera pour le mieux.

Je l'espère pour vous, ma chère. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai des doutes.

Galadriel le laissa sur cette mauvaise impression et lui sourit malicieusement. Elle n'agissait pas sans raison et cette raison s'appelait survit.


	4. Chapitre 4

Deuxième affrontement – le puit

Depuis leur rencontre à la maison des guérisons, quelques semaines plutôt, Celaniel n'avait pas revue Haldir et elle s'en portait mieux. Malheureusement pour elle, cette paix ne fut que passagère puisqu'un nouvel incident eu lieu au puit ou elle s'y rendait tous les soirs pour y puiser son eau. Un bon nombre femmes-elfes fut témoin d'un autre affrontement mémorable. Un affrontement qui fera jaser partout dans la cité et même au-delà.

Celaniel venait de terminer de remplir ses sceaux d'eau lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un lui saisir le bras pour l'entraîner vers un sentier différent de sa maison. Sa surprise fut si grande qu'elle en échappa ses sceaux. Elle porta alors son regard sur le mauvais plaisantin et reconnus le Capitaine en chef des Galladhrims. Son premier réflexe fut de faire un mouvement brusque et se libérer de son emprise en disant avec colère :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend…. Laissez moi tranquille, espèce de…

- J'ai besoin de me détendre et de relaxer et tu vas m'y aider…. Dit Haldir qui s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il reconnu celle qu'il avait entraîné.

Il eu du mal a retenir un sourire en voyant que Celaniel était rouge de honte et de colère. Il y avait eu erreur sur la personne mais, en y pensant bien, cette méprise pourrait s'avérer intéressante. Il l'a regarda avec un sourire arrogant, ce qui déplut royalement à Celaniel qui le fusillait du regard. Il lui dit alors sur un ton moqueur :

- Tu as très bien compris, j'ai besoin de me détendre et…

- Un bain aux huiles relaxantes est très efficace, vous devriez essayer. Dit-elle d'une voix mordante en se retournant pour quitter le sentier.

- Ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai envie, mais l'idée est bonne. Tu pourrais t'en occuper après que je me sois dépensé...

Celaniel sentit la colère monter en elle de façon rapide. Elle fit volte face pour le regarder avec horreur. Elle connaissait suffisamment le capitaine en chef de réputation pour savoir ce qu'il cherchait à obtenir d'elle. Elle recula et lui dit d'un ton menaçant.

- Si vous croyez que je vais m'abaisser à vous servir de moyen de détente, vous vous trompez. Je ne suis pas à votre disposition comme bon vous semble. Je ne suis pas et ne serez jamais l'une de vos partenaires de lit. Dit-elle rouge de rage.

Haldir se mit à rire aux éclats et ne pu retenir un commentaire qui fit bouillir le sang de Celaniel. Il s'amusait grandement de sa colère et lui dit pour mettre de l'huile sur le feu :

- Et tu oses refuser d'alléger les tensions de celui qui protège ta vie de tout danger?... Est-ce que tu sais que personne ne refuse le privilège de partager mon lit? Si tu refuses, tu n'auras jamais plus droit à mes faveurs. Dit il moqueusement.

Celaniel était sidéré par son attitude et lui fit une grimace de dégoût. Elle n'était pas comme les autres femme-elfe et jamais elle ne plierait l'échine devant un elfe aussi arrogant que lui. Elle ne parvenait à croire qu'un garde de son rang et aussi respecté de tous puisse agir de façon aussi effronté. Elle prit une profonde respiration et serre les poings rageusement. Elle se blessa même les mains en s'enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau. Il devait être mis à sa place et vite. Elle lui dit sur un ton scandalisé :

- Mais ma parole, vous me prenez pour une moins que rien! Vous n'avez aucun respect pour les femmes. Vous vous servez d'elles comme on se sert d'une vieille paire de chaussette. Sachez que jamais… jamais je ne me laisserai toucher par vous…. Dit Celaniel en se retournant pour partir.

Haldir s'attendait à une réaction semblable de sa part et il sourit moqueusement. Il s'amusait de plus en plus et la tentation de l'a faire rager fut tentante. Il leva la tête avec fierté et lui dit :

- On ne refuse pas à ceux qui protègent la cité, le plaisir qui leur est dû. Mais je respecte ta décision, tu n'auras plus cette opportunité dans l'avenir. Dit-il un sourire en coin.

- N'ayez crainte, je préfère mourir que d'être seule avec vous. Dit-elle sèchement.

- Ton attitude agressive ne t'apportera que peine et chagrin. Tu finiras tes jours seule, sans personne pour combler tes besoins. Dit-il encore moqueusement.

- Ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider. Je ne tiens pas à faire partie de votre collection de conquête. Celui qui partagera ma vie pourra se vanter d'avoir la seule femme-elfe à ne pas être passé entre vos mains. Dit-elle en levant la tête fièrement.

- Aucun elfe ne s'est plaint de ça. Au contraire, la plupart me remercient d'avoir pu enseigner les joies du plaisir à leur conjointe. Dit-il en revenant sur ses pas pour retourner au puit.

Celaniel le suivit du regard sans rien dire et ne pu retenir une remarque en lui disant entre les dents :

- Vous seriez le seul elfe en terre du milieu que je ne m'abaisserai jamais à porter un regard sur vous. Dit-elle furieuse

Haldir lui fit un air indifférent et s'arrêta près du puit. Celaniel s'occupait de reprendre ses sceaux pour reprendre de l'eau. Il saisit la main d'une autre femme elfe et repassa devant elle en lui souriant malicieusement. Il lui dit au passage :

- J'ai toujours quelqu'un qui accepte de me plaire. Et jamais elles ne se sont plaintes. Elles ont toujours eu le sourire aux lèvres après. Dit- il

Celaniel rugit mécontente et attendit qu'il soit plus loin pour dire pour elle-même :

- Elles auraient intérêt à le faire pour mettre fin à vos agissements indécents.

Mais elle avait sous estimé la porté de sa voix et elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit Haldir lui répondre.

- J'ai entendus et je m'en moque….

Celaniel rougit et haussa les épaules en soupirant lourdement. Elle retourna puiser son eau et une connaissance à elle lui dit craintivement :

- Tu n'aurais pas dû refuser Celaniel. Il pourrait te rendre la vie impossible et te nuire plus que t'aider. Tu as osé le défier et personne ne défie l'autorité du capitaine en chef. Tu risques de le regretter tu sais. Dit Telrea inquiète.

- Je me moque de ce qu'il peut faire ou penser. Qu'il essais de me nuire, il ne sait pas ce qui l 'attend. Je sais me défendre. Finit par dire la guiérisseure en reprennent ses sceaux pour retourner chez elle la rage au cœur.


	5. Chapitre 5

Des inquiétudes justifiées

Il va sans dire que l'incident du puit avait fait le tour de la cité à la vitesse de l'éclair. Haldir était devenu un héros pour les mâles de Caras Galladhon pour avoir tenu tête à cette femme-elfe et Celaniel, de son coté eu droit à l'indifférence de tous.

Mais ce ne fut pas le seul incident du genre à se produire entre eux. Ils se faisaient même de plus en plus fréquents et parfois en public, ce qui alimentait les rumeurs un peu partout. C'était, d'ailleurs, ce qui plaisait le moins au Seigneur Celeborn, même si pour l'instant, leurs arguments se faisaient de façon civilisée. C'était des échanges de paroles cinglantes et sarcastiques la majorité du temps, parfois même moqueuse et mordante. Malheureusement, après avoir épuisé tous les mots possible et impossible, les sujets de discordes et les occasions de critiquer, les gestes commençaient à entre en jeux au grand déplaisir de Celeborn. Cette fois, ils étaient allés trop loin.

- Ça ne peut plus durer comme ça Galadriel, ils sont en train de se rendre ridicules devant tout le monde et je ne parle pas des gens de leurs entourages qui entretiennent leur haine l'un pour l'autre. C'est devenu gênant et même embarrassant pour tous les deux. Dit-il furieux

- Qui se sent le plus embarrassé selon vous? Demanda la Dame.

- Tous les deux je pense. Haldir n'est plus le même depuis ces disputes avec elle. Et Celaniel, je n'ose m'exprimer sur ce qu'elle est devenue. La charmante et timide enfant que nous avons connue est disparut et est aussi mesquine que… Dit-il maussade.

- Mais vous devez admettre qu'Haldir n'a jamais été aussi alerte. Quant à Celaniel, ce n'est pas de la mesquinerie, mais un moyen de défense. Il est vrai qu'elle est différente et c'est encore plus évident dès qu'Haldir est dans son entourage. Mais pour l'instant rien de fâcheux ne s'est produit. Dit-elle avec calme pour tempérer les inquiétudes de son époux.

Celeborn approuva, mais restait quand même sur ses gardes. Il savait bien que l'un comme l'autre avait peur des conséquences. Seulement, il était évident que quelque chose se produirait sous peu. Il lui dit alors :

- Le problème c'est que les mots ne suffisent plus et c'est ça qui me fait le plus peur. Dit Celeborn en soupirant lourdement.

- Vous mettez trop d'importance à la haine qu'ils entretiennent l'un envers l'autre. N'oubliez pas le proverbe qui dit que l'amour est ce qu'il y a de plus proche de la haine. Dit Galadriel en souriant malicieusement.

- Et vous croyez que quelque chose va se passer entre eux? Dit-il étonné

- C'est une évidence, cher ami. Mais avant que ça ne se produise, nous aurons à intervenir de façon radicale et dans un avenir rapproché. Dit Galadriel

- Alors, j'avais raison, ils vont aller trop loin… Dit Celeborn avec tristesse.

- C'est inévitable et mon intervention leur sera bénéfique à tous les deux. Malheureusement, je devrai sans doute prendre des décisions qui ne plairont pas à tout le monde.

Celeborn soupira, mais savait que sa femme n'agissait pas sans raison. Elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Mais déjà, il sentait que c'était trop lui demander que d'attendre pour intervenir. Il dit à Galadriel presque suppliant :

- Je ne peux pas continuer à les regarder se déchirer de la sorte. Il faut faire quelque chose et vite. J'ai la très mauvaise impression que l'un ou l'autre va faire un coup d'éclat qu'ils auront du mal à contrôler.

Galadriel secoua la tête positivement. Celeborn avait raison d'une certaine façon et ces dires prirent une tournure plus évidente encore lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le rassemblement de la relève. Quelque chose dans le regard de son capitaine ne lui disait rien de bon. Elle se retourna vers son époux et lui dit plus déterminé à éviter le pire :

- Je pense en effet qu'il est temps que ça cesse. Je vous conseille de vous préparer à faire une visite aux frontières. Dit-elle plus sérieusement en le regardant inquiète tout à coup.

- Vous craignez un autre affrontement entre eux? Celaniel est encore aux frontières, je suppose? Dit-il nerveusement en l'a rejoignant à la fenêtre.

- Elle devait vérifier tous les dispensaires des postes de gardes et revenir avec la relève de la garde. Si c'est le cas, il risque d'y avoir un conflit qu'elle ne pourra pas régler elle-même. N'oubliez pas qu'elle se retrouve en territoire connu pour Haldir. Elle sera seule et sans appui. Qui pourra la défendre si quelque chose venait à survenir?

- Vous croyez que notre capitaine va profiter de l'éloignement pour lui faire sentir…

- Les risques d'un affrontement violent sont plus que probables. Elle sera parmi les plus fidèles partisans d'Haldir. Cette fois je doute qu'elle soit en mesure de contrôler son agressivité. Cette fois ça pourrait la tuer. Je serais plus rassuré si vous alliez y faire un tour. Dit-elle en le regardant craintivement.

Celeborn savait qu'elle avait raison et d'un signe de tête l'a salua pour se préparer au voyage aux frontières. Une fois seule, Galadriel put voir de sa fenêtre les gardes quitter la cité pour les frontières. Elle soupira lourdement tout en espérant que rien de fâcheux ne se produise. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et dit en priant :

- Je vous en pris, Varda, épargnez Celaniel d'un autre chagrin. J'ai peur qu'elle ne le supporte pas cette fois. Elle ne se relèvera pas.

Sa prière fut entendue et Galadriel put entendre la voix de son guide spirituel lui dire :

« Ne t'en fait pas Dame de la Lorien, ceux que tu aimes seront épargner, mais…

Note : Merci à envy974 pour les mots d'encouragements. Ton commentaire au sujet de la réaction de Celaniel est très juste. Mais… elle finira bien par lui remettre la monnaie de sa pièce.


	6. Chapitre 6

La prière de la Dame de la Lorien

Dès que Celeborn eu quitté la pièce, Galadriel avait prié les valars pour épargner Celaniel et Haldir par le fait même. La voix de Varda se fit entendre dans son esprit qui lui disait :

« Ne t'en fait pas Dame de la Lorien, ceux que tu aimes seront épargnés, mais ta protégée ne pourra retenir la haine qu'elle cache dans son cœur. Ce sera difficile pour elle et sa colère sera terrible. Elle fera voir à son entourage qu'elle n'est pas une faible femme, mais aussi une femme sensible malgré ce qu'elle tente de démontrer. »

« Alors ce que j'ai pressenti dans le regard de mon capitaine… »

« C'est lui qui subira ses foudres. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il comprendra son geste. »

Galadriel soupira et ferma les yeux découragés. Elle avait besoin de savoir ce qui risquait de se produire dans l'avenir. Elle avait bien une idée, mais elle voulait confirmation. Elle lui dit alors :

« Cette enfant n'est pas prête à vivre une épreuve semblable. Elle a eu du mal à se remettre de la dernière et j'ai peur qu'elle ne puisse y faire face. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle déteste la moitié de l'humanité. Elle ne pourra plus jamais faire confiance au genre masculin. » Dit Galadriel inquiète.

« Tu cherchais un moyen de faire réagir ces deux êtres exceptionnels, et bien voilà! C'est fait! Celaniel prendra conscience qu'elle ne peut pas vivre dans la haine de tous les hommes et ton capitaine se rendra compte qu'il n'a pas choisi la meilleure façon de faire sentir sa déception face aux femmes. Il verra à travers elle ce qu'il est devenu… Aie confiance en eux, ils deviendront de meilleures personnes. »

« Si j'ai bien compris, il me faudra intervenir dans ce cas » Dit Galadriel déçu

« Oui, sans doute et de façon dure et sans appel. Il te faudra les éloigner l'un de l'autre afin qu'ils réfléchissent aux conséquences de leurs actions. » Ajouta Varda

« Mais je ne peux pas me séparer d'Haldir. Il est mon plus fidèle… » Dit-elle soudainement inquiète.

« Non, tu ne le peux pas, mais tu peux toujours te séparer de Celaniel… Thandruil est en manque de guérisseur. Offre-lui ses services pour un temps. Elle apprendra à vivre en paix en compagnie d'elfes qui sauront l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Ici, elle n'a pas cette appréciation. » Dit encore Varda.

« Et elle sera plus tolérante face aux hommes? » Dit Galadriel intrigué

« Elle connaitra l'amitié et l'amour fraternel. Elle sera même d'un appui important pour certains elfes de Mirkwood Elle reprendra confiance en elle » dit la valar convaincue de ses paroles.

« Et Haldir? Que me suggérez-vous? »

« Il devra subir les conséquences de son manque de jugement. C'est le capitaine en chef de tes gardes. Il n'a pas droit à l'erreur. Ton époux pourra bien te conseiller » dit la valar sérieusement.

L'attitude de Varda face à Haldir surprit Galadriel, mais elle avait raison. Haldir avait manqué de jugement dans cette histoire. Elle savait quoi faire avec lui mais il n'était pas sa plus grande inquiétude. Celaniel n'accepterait jamais de quitter La Lorien. Elle croirait à un bannissement et pourtant ça n'en serait pas un. Elle demanda alors à Varda :

« Combien de temps dois-je les éloigner l'un de l'autre? »

« Je te laisse juge de la situation. Mais ton action devra être exemplaire afin de décourager les autres qui envisagent d'agir de cette façon. Ton geste sera suffisant pour leur permettre de changer pour que, lorsqu'ils se reverront, ils soient plus conscients de leur attitude l'un envers l'autre. De plus, tu sauves la vie de ta protégée et tu rends ton capitaine plus mature et responsable. Il est devenu très irresponsable depuis son aventure malheureuse. » Dit Varda moqueusement.

Galadriel ne put retenir un sourire en coin, mais elle comprenait ce que Varda voulait lui faire comprendre. Elle soupira malgré tout et lui dit timidement :

« Oui, vous avez raison. Il n'est plus le même depuis ce jour. Par contre, j'ignore comment Celaniel reviendra de cette expérience »

« Elle trouvera sa voie à Mirkwood et toute la terre du milieu parlera de ses bonnes actions. Seulement, ce que tu espérais pour elle ne se concrétisera pas ici, mais ailleurs et… »

« Ce sera dans la solitude et l'humiliation qu'elle accomplira son destin » Dit Galadriel froidement.

Varda releva la tête fièrement et lui lança un regard froid. Elle comprenait l'attitude de la Dame de la Lorien face à Celaniel mais elle ne devait pas douter de ses décisions. Elle lui dit alors tout aussi sèchement qu'elle :

« Ne doute pas du pouvoir de l'esprit. La femme que tu cherches à épargner a besoin de vivre des épreuves pour devenir forte. Ne sous-estime pas la puissance des valars, Dame de la Lorien. Nous n'agissons jamais sans raison. »

Galadriel rougit honteuse d'avoir levé le ton sur la valar. Elle lui dit alors avec humilité sans la regarder directement :

« Je n'ai jamais douté de la puissance des valars. Seulement… comprenez-moi, je me sens… » Dit Galadriel d'un air triste.

« Je comprends tes inquiétudes Atariel, mais pour devenir celle qu'elle doit être, elle doit passer par là. Toi aussi tu as fait des erreurs dans le passé et elles t'ont servi. Elle a besoin de ça pour grandir en sagesse et en expérience. Chacun de tes protégés retrouvera ce qu'il a perdu. Ce sera long et pénible pour eux, mais en bout de ligne ils seront très heureux. » Dit Varda plus calmement.

« Je souhaite sincèrement voir ce jour » dit Galadriel en soupirant lourdement.

« Tu le verras, mais il te faudra être patiente, car ce jour est loin dans l'avenir. Ne perds pas espoir, Atariel, ton capitaine verra des jours heureux, et ton guérisseur aura une réputation enviable partout en terre du milieu. Je sais qu'il est difficile pour toi de croire en l'avenir, mais sache que les valars n'abandonneront pas leurs enfants chéris. » Dit la valar avec compassion.

Galadriel sentit son cœur se serrer. Ce qu'elle avait vu dans son miroir n'annonçait rien de bon pour personne. Aucune race, aucun peuple ni être vivant ne sera épargné par ce qui allait survenir dans quelques années. Les temps de paix étaient menacés et la survie de tous l'était plus encore. Elle prit une grande respiration et lui dit :

« J'aurais aimé qu'ils vivent la joie et le bonheur avant de quitter pour les terres immortelles. »

« Qui te dit que ce n'est pas ce qui va se produire? »

Galadriel voulut répliquer, mais elle sentit le vide dans son esprit, lui indiquant que Varda l'avait quitté. Elle ouvrit les yeux et soupira lourdement. Elle retourna à la fenêtre pour assister au départ de son époux pour les frontières. Elle devait se préparer au retour en catastrophe de Celaniel et de son capitaine. Elle profita du moment pour s'installer au bureau de Celeborn pour saisir un parchemin et écrire un mot pour le roi de Mirkwood. Il lui en coutait de se départir de son guérisseur, mais si elle en bénéficiait pour l'avenir, elle n'avait rien contre. Elle rédigea le message et fit venir un messager. Elle devait songer à un moyen de faire comprendre à Haldir qu'il n'était pas parfait.


	7. Chapitre 7

Une plaisanterie qui tourne mal

Celaniel venait de terminer ses bagages et se préparait à reprendre la route pour retourner à la cité lorsqu'un garde vint vers elle en courant et lui dit avec empressement :

- Celaniel… Celaniel… Viens vite! C'est Melponeme, il ne va pas bien, pas bien du tout, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il a…

Celaniel ne posa pas plus de questions et saisit sa trousse. Elle sortit de la tente et dit au jeune garde :

- Où est-il? Tu sais ce qui s'est passé? Raconte-moi ce que tu sais. Dit-elle en suivant Lindir sur les lieux de l'accident.

- Je ne peux pas te répondre, je n'en sais rien… Il est par là. Dit Lindir en lui pointant du doigt un coin du campement.

Celaniel vit au loin le garde étendu au sol et s'agenouillant près de lui pour l'examiner. Puis soudain, elle sentit les mains de Melponeme lui saisir les bras pour être attiré vers lui. Elle sentit la bouche de l'elfe se poser sur la sienne dans un baiser plus ou moins tendre. Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle n'eu pas le temps de réagir. Ce ne fut pas long qu'elle reprit ses sens et repoussa Melponeme durement avant de se redresser avec rage. Elle le regarda les yeux agrandit par la colère et l'air menaçant et lui dit furieuse :

- Espèce de… Qu'est qui te prend… imbécile, tu n'es qu'un…

Celaniel recula de quelques pas et se tut. Elle voyait les elfes présents se bidonner à ses dépens et sentit l'humiliation faire son chemin dans son esprit. Elle sentit un tas d'émotion l'a secouer, des émotions contradictoires qui lui faisaient mal et qui l'enrageaient. Elle ne pouvait rien dire tellement elle se sentait humiliée. Melponeme avait le sourire aux lèvres et lui dit en se relevant :

- Allons Celaniel, tu te fâches pour rien. Ce n'est qu'un baiser sans importance.

- Un baiser sans importance? Ce n'est pas l'impression que ça donnait. Tu n'es qu'un crétin Mel… Ça ne se fait pas… C'est enfantin et immature… dit-elle en reculant pour s'éloigner d'eux.

Seulement, elle ne vit pas l'elfe derrière elle qui lui bloqua le passage. Elle sentit ses mains sur elle afin de lui éviter une chute. Elle se tendit et rapidement, se libéra de ses mains aussi vite que possible. En se retournant, elle reconnut Haldir qui la regardait moqueusement. Il lui dit alors en avançant vers elle de façon nonchalante :

- On dirait bien que notre guérisseure en chef n'a pas le sens de l'humour. Dit-il sur un ton sarcastique.

- Non, parce que ce n'est pas de l'humour ça. Dit Celaniel froidement.

- Bien sûr que c'est une plaisanterie, c'est aussi un pari que j'ai gagné. Je dois avouer que ce fut fait avec goût. Ce fut même très agréable. Dit Melponeme en riant joyeusement.

- Un pari? Vous avez fait un pari sur moi? Dit-elle blanche de rage cette fois.

- Mel avait parié qu'il pourrait t'embrasser. Dit Haldir qui trouvait la situation plutôt amusante.

Celaniel se sentit rouge de honte. Jamais de toute sa vie elle ne s'était sentie aussi humilier. Un tas de questions lui traversait la tête et elle voulait savoir les raisons de ce pari et demanda d'une voix tremblante :

- Pourquoi… que vouliez-vous prouver?

- Pour vérifier si les rumeurs te concernant étaient vraies. On raconte que tu es aussi froide que l'eau de la rivière qui coule des montagnes. Ajouta Haldir en voyant que la jeune femme semblait très affecter par ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

Cette fois, Celaniel sentit une peine énorme serrer son cœur. Elle ne s'était jamais considérée comme une femme froide. Seulement, depuis ses nombreuses prises de bec avec le capitaine en chef, les gardes n'étaient pas très aimables avec elle. Pour Celaniel, c'était une façon brutale de se faire dire ses quatre vérités. Malheureusement, la colère prit le dessus sur sa peine et d'un geste vif et rapide, elle saisit le bras d'Haldir et le fit basculer pour qu'il se retrouve au sol. En un rien de temps, elle s'assoya sur lui, prit son couteau dans sa ceinture et le plaça sous sa gorge.

Son geste rapide prit tout le monde par surprise et leur réaction première fut d'intervenir, mais Haldir leva la main leur interdisant de faire un geste contre elle. Celaniel savait très bien qu'ils auraient pu la désarmer facilement. Mais la pression de la lame sur le cou du capitaine lui donnait un avantage qu'elle ne crut jamais avoir. Elle dit alors à voix haute à l'intention des gardes qui l'entouraient :

- Que personne ne bouge, c'est compris! Si un seul de vous approche, je jure que je lui tranche la gorge… Personne ne se moquera de moi de cette façon, personne, vous m'entendez ne me prendra pour une idiote. Je ne suis ni froide, ni arrogante, ni sans humour. Je suis différente certes, mais pas stupide. Dit-elle en appuyant dangereusement la lame dans le cou d'Haldir.

Haldir regardait ses hommes et leurs fit un air qui voulait tout dire. Melponeme et Lindir firent reculer tout le monde à la grande satisfaction de la guérisseure. Celaniel se sentait en position de force et regarda Haldir froidement. Elle lui sourit de façon malicieuse et lui dit :

- À nous deux maintenant.


	8. Chapter 8

L'affrontement final

Celaniel tenait Haldir bien tranquille et elle eu connaissance qu'un attroupement se formait autour d'eux. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Orophin qui sortit du groupe et qui parut surprit. Il lui dit avec calme et douceur :

- Celaniel, je t'en pris, calme toi… Laisse ce couteau et nous discuterons tranquillement.

- Il n'y a rien à discuter Orophin. Dit-elle entre les dents sans quitter Haldir de ses yeux furieux.

- Écoute Celaniel, nous ne voulions pas te faire de mal, ou t'insulter. Nous ne voulions que nous amuser un peu et…

Lindir n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Celaniel lui jeta un regard de feu. Elle lui dit sèchement :

- Vous amuser? Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de me faire perdre mon temps? Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de crétin. Dit-elle cette fois un sanglot dans la voix.

- Si nous avions sut que tu aurais…

Melponeme se tut en voyant le regard perçant de son capitaine qui l'incitait à se taire. Haldir n'avait pas bougé de sa place et ne voulait surtout pas provoquer la jeune elfe davantage. Il devait plutôt tenter de la raisonner. Il lui dit alors avec calme :

- Celaniel, si ce sont des excuses que tu veux, ils t'en feront. Mais je t'en pris, baisse ton arme. Nous en discuterons...

- Des excuses? Ça ne sera pas suffisant pour moi. J'ai besoin de plus que ça. Dit-elle avec énormément de colère.

- Que veux-tu alors? Dit moi ce que tu veux! Dit Haldir fermement.

Celaniel porta son regard sur lui et Haldir sentit son cœur se serrer. Il comprit que sa colère masquait un très grand chagrin. Il en fut surprit puisqu'il ne croyait jamais voir ce genre d'émotion chez elle. Il se rendit compte que la blague était allée trop loin. Elle savait se défendre, oui, mais contre un groupe, c'était différent. Il prenait conscience que le harcèlement dont elle était victime pouvait la pousser à faire quelque chose d'impardonnable. Seulement, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière le mal était fait et il devait vivre avec les conséquences.

Celaniel voyait de la crainte dans les yeux du capitaine et elle en ressentit une fierté énorme. Elle se pencha vers lui et se rendit compte qu'elle avait la vie d'Haldir au bout de sa lame. Elle lui dit alors avec un sourire moqueur en coin.

- Mais je dois rêver? Le grand capitaine des galladhrims qui veut négocier! Désolez de vous décevoir, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Si je ne me retenais pas, je vous ferais saigner…

- Alors fait le qu'on en finisse. Dit Haldir avec impatience.

Celaniel sourit plus encore et enfonça un peu plus sa lame dans sa peau en lui disant les larmes aux yeux :

- Je ne m'abaisserai jamais à vous faire une chose pareille. Ce serait aller à l'encontre de mes principes… Je ne vous tuerai pas, car c'est la pitié qui retient mon geste. Je ne suis pas une meurtrière mais, je peux devenir très méchante.

Celaniel était dans un état de colère impossible à contrôler. Mais elle sursauta violemment lorsqu'une voix grave et autoritaire se fit entendre derrière elle.

- Ça suffit Celaniel… abaissez votre arme immédiatement… Laissez le capitaine tranquille.

Celaniel se retourna rapidement pour rencontrer le regard sévère de Celeborn. Elle sentit son corps être secoué de tremblement et regarda Haldir. Ce dernier put voir dans les yeux de Celaniel une peur et une peine indescriptible. La jeune femme ne put retenir ses larmes et malgré son air arrogant et froid envers elle, Haldir se sentit démunis devant tant de tristesse.

Celeborn voyait un bon nombre d'émotions paraître sur le visage de Celaniel. Il y avait de la peine, de la confusion, de l'embarras, de la colère et de la honte. Il adoucit le ton et tendit la main en lui disant :

- Donnez-moi votre arme Celaniel, vous pourriez vous blesser. Dit-il en l'approchant lentement

Celaniel était encore tremblante et lui tendit son couteau. Celeborn fit signe à Orophin de s'occuper d'elle et lui indiqua de l'a ramener à sa monture. Le Seigneur de la Lorien acceptait difficilement l'attitude de ses gardes et il comptait bien leur mentionner leur attitude déplacée. Haldir avait profité de la discussion avec son frère pour se relever et nettoyer sa tunique. Mais lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de son Seigneur, il sut qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement. Ce qu'Haldir ressentait était plus que simplement de la peine pour elle mais des remords. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, ce fut lui qui baissa les yeux le premier.

Celeborn scrutait les gardes rassemblés autour d'eux et aucun d'eux ne le regardaient. Il avait remarqué l'échange de regard entre son capitaine et la guérisseure et eu un léger sourire en coin. Il attendit que Celaniel soit loin d'eux et dit à Haldir sur un ton froid qui fit frémir le capitaine en chef :

- Je suis terriblement déçu de votre attitude Haldir. Vous avez perdus le contrôle de vos effectifs. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation d'intervenir. Je veux vous voir dans mon bureau à la cité dès que vous aurez déployé vos hommes. Nous avons des choses à discuter sérieusement je pense. Cette situation a assez duré… Orophin prendra la relève pendant votre absence.

Celeborn se retourna pour le quitter mais, Lindir vint s'agenouiller devant lui pour lui dire :

- Monseigneur, le capitaine n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire. Nous sommes les seuls responsables. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui. Dit l'elfe les yeux au sol.

Celeborn le regarda froidement, mais il admirait la fidélité de Lindir envers son supérieur, Melponeme l'avait rejoint aussi pour avouer sa faute. C'était de bon gardes mais quelqu'un devait être réprimandé et qui de mieux que leur chef. Il dit alors aux deux elfes :

- J'admire votre loyauté, à tous les deux. Mais en tant que capitaine, il n'a rien fait pour vous arrêter. Quelqu'un doit subir les conséquences de vos gestes. Il est votre capitaine et vous êtes sous ses ordres. Ne vous en faites pas pour lui, il ne sera pas le seul à être punis. Votre tour viendra… tous les deux. J'y veillerai personnellement. Dit Celeborn en les quittant rapidement.

Il fit quelques pas et se retourna vers Haldir et lui dit :

- Je vous donne deux jours pour faire votre devoir. Ensuite, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau. Soyez-y, je ne tolérerai aucun retard.

Sur ce, Celeborn reprit la route pour sa monture ou Celaniel l'attendait.


	9. Chapter 9

La punition de Celaniel

- Comment avez-vous pu en arriver là? Je ne vous reconnais plus Celaniel… Vous êtes le guérisseur en chef de la maison des guérisons! Et vous Haldir? En tant que capitaine des Galladhrims vous avez agi comme un débutant. Vous avez tous les deux agi comme de vulgaires polissons. Dit Celeborn furieux.

Celaniel et Haldir n'avaient pas eu la chance de se préparer à l'entretien avec les dirigeants de la Lorien. La jeune femme fut immédiatement placée sous observation par la Dame elle-même et ne fut autorisée qu'à sortir ce jour-là. Quant à Haldir, il était arrivé à la cité tel que demandé et se rendit au bureau de son Seigneur. Les deux elfes étaient silencieux pendant le discours de Celeborn. Celaniel gardait les yeux au sol et Haldir avait un visage fermé et sans expression comme a son habitude. Celeborn leur dit alors :

- Cette fois, je ne peux pas laisser passer une dispute pareille. Je m'attendais à plus de civilité de votre part à tous les deux. Vous avez manqué de jugement en laissant vos hommes s'amuser de façon exagérée, Capitaine. Et vous Celaniel, votre agressivité vous perdra un jour. Vous êtes allée trop loin dans votre petit jeu. Ça ne fait qu'entretenir les bavardages partout dans la cité et malheureusement, c'est vous qui en êtes responsables. C'est un comportement disgracieux.

Galadriel avait laissé son époux dire ce qu'il avait à dire et lorsqu'il fut à court d'arguments, elle se leva pour faire face aux deux elfes et leur dit :

- À la lumière des récents évènements, je me vois dans l'obligation d'intervenir avec des mesures disciplinaires que je qualifierais de sévères et d'exemplaires. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le choix que d'agir de cette façon. Dit-elle froidement.

Haldir n'avait pas réagi, mais Celaniel leva les yeux sur la Dame inquiète de ce qui allait suivre. Galadriel ajouta ensuite :

- Étant donné que c'est devenu impossible pour vous deux de cohabiter, j'ai pris la décision que dorénavant, vous ne serez plus en présence l'un de l'autre. Seulement pour que ce soit possible, je dois vous éloigner de la vue de chacun.

- Milady, j'ai offert des excuses à Celaniel pour la mauvaise blague de mes hommes. Dit Haldir

Galadriel se plaça devant lui et n'eu pas le temps de répondre puisque Celeborn le fit à sa place en lui disant :

- Les excuses n'effaceront pas ce qui a été fait Haldir. Vous avez mal agi dans les circonstances et à cause de cette situation, nous sommes forcés de mettre un terme à ce jeu dangereux. Cette situation dure depuis trop longtemps et ça devient intolérable.

La Dame secoua la tête positivement et dit plus doucement cette fois :

- J'avoue qu'au début, je m'amusais de vos affrontements. Mais au fur et à mesure que vous aviez une rencontre mouvementée, les échanges devenaient de plus en plus dur et violent. Nous ne pouvons plus tolérer une telle attitude de votre part. Étant donné les circonstances, nous nous voyons dans l'obligation d'agir dans votre intérêt et le nôtre. Dit Galadriel

Cette fois, Galadriel se plaça directement devant Celaniel qui sentit un long frisson parcourir son corps. La dame lui dit alors avec calme:

- Celaniel, je n'ai donc pas le choix que de me départir de vos services pour un certain temps. Du moins jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement.

Celaniel la regarda avec horreur. Elle ne pouvait rien dire tellement elle était surprise. Son cœur se mit à battre à toute allure. Son visage pâlit considérablement et elle eut du mal à respirer. Haldir était aussi surpris qu'elle et attendit avec impatience la suite. Galadriel lui dit alors avec compassion :

- Le roi de Mirkwood a un grand besoin des compétences d'un guérisseur de haut niveau. J'ai donc proposé à Thandruil de vous accueillir chez lui. Vous pourrez continuer à faire ce que vous faites déjà si bien. Vous prendrez donc la route de la forêt de Mirkwood dès demain. Une escorte vous accompagnera là-bas en toute sécurité.

La jeune elfe se sentit de plus en plus mal. Elle aurait accepté une suspension et même être mise en garde à vue, mais quitter Caras Galladhon? Elle devait lui dire quelque chose et lui dit d'une voix tremblante :

- Vous me bannissez de la cité? Dit-elle presque en larmes

- Non, pas du tout. Jamais je ne me débarrasserai de vous. Mais vous ne pouvez me blâmer d'agir ainsi, étant donné ce qui est arrivé entre vous. Un moment d'éloignement ne pourra que vous faire le plus grand bien. Dit Galadriel avec douceur pour la rassurer.

- Mais… je ne connais personne… j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et…

- Vous vous y ferez… Le jeune prince de Mirkwood sera à votre disposition pour vous diriger et vous guider partout ou vos services seront requis. Il sera votre escorte et votre garde personnel… Je vous conseille donc, de faire vos bagages immédiatement pour être prête au départ qui aura lieu demain matin au lever du jour. La route est longue jusqu'à Erin Lasgalen. Dit la Dame en retournant vers le bureau ou elle prit place.

Celaniel savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas plaider sa cause. Ce que décidait Galadriel était définitif. Elle se leva difficilement en titubant légèrement. Haldir voulut l'aider, mais elle s'éloigna de lui à son approche. Elle le regarda froidement les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle se résigna à exécuter les ordres et s'inclina devant la Dame de la Lorien. Elle lui dit un sanglot dans la voix :

- Je suis désolé que ça se termine ainsi, Milady, j'aurais préféré autre chose comme punition. Mais je ne peux désobéir à un ordre de la reine des elfes et me plierai à votre décision… Avec votre permission, j'aimerais me retirer afin de préparer mes bagages. Dit Celaniel en gardant les yeux au sol.

- Vous serez à la hauteur, je suis sur. Dit Celeborn en lui souriant avec tendresse.

- J'aimerais vous croire, Monseigneur, mais j'ai des doutes. Ça ne sera jamais la même chose qu'ici. Dit-elle avec tristesse avant de sortir du bureau.

Galadriel se sentait triste à son tour, mais elle n'avait pas le choix de poser ce geste dur et sévère pour la guérisseure. Elle jeta un regard vers Haldir qui rougit sous l'intensité de ses yeux sur lui. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas épargné lui-même. Galadriel devait être aussi dur avec lui qu'avec Celaniel. Elle prit une profonde respiration et fixa Haldir comme elle l'avait fait plutôt avec Celaniel et lui dit :

- Maintenant que le cas de Celaniel est réglé, passons maintenant à vous, cher ami.


	10. Chapter 10

Une histoire triste

Haldir était renversé par la sévérité de la punition imposée à Celaniel. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la Dame lui faire subir un châtiment pareil. Son cœur se serrait à la pensée qu'elle serait obligée de quitter la cité sans doute par sa faute. Il dit alors à Galadriel avec timidité :

- Milady, je vous en pris, ne soyez pas trop sévère avec Celaniel. Elle n'a fait que se défendre de la seule façon qu'elle connaît. Elle a un tempérament bouillant, c'est vrai mais….

- Elle n'a pas toujours été comme ça autrefois. Elle n'est plus la jeune elfe timide et discrète qui était l'ombre de sa mère. Ce n'est plus la charmante enfant qui se cachait derrière les buissons pour regarder les manœuvres des gardes ou qui restait bien sagement assise dans un coin de la maison des guérisons pour observer la façon des guérisseurs de soigner les elfes. Elle avait du talent avec les armes et aurait pu devenir un garde de la cité, mais elle avait aussi beaucoup d'aptitude pour la médecine elfique. Dit Galadriel en le regardant avec intensité.

Cette fois, Celeborn savait que le moment était venu de lui raconter l'histoire de la triste vie de Celaniel. Haldir fronça les sourcils et porta son attention à ce que disait la Dame de la Lorien. Celeborn entreprit de raconter les circonstances qui on amené Celaniel à choisir la voie de la médecine.

- Dès son plus jeune âge, Celaniel s'intéressait à tout ce qui touchait le domaine de la médecine elfique. Galadriel a décelé un talent certain chez elle et savait qu'un jour elle deviendrait un excellent guérisseur. Lorsqu'elle fut en âge d'apprendre, nous l'avons envoyé à Fondcomb ou elle a étudié sous la tutelle d'Elrond. Elle y est restée suffisamment longtemps pour être reconnu par Elrond lui-même comme la meilleure guérisseure produite depuis un bon moment.

- Seulement, Celaniel n'est pas une elfe ordinaire. Elle cache un secret en elle que peu d'elfes peuvent remarquer. Vous avez mentionné plutôt qu'elle avait un tempérament bouillant et vous avez raison. Son caractère, elle le doit à son sang mortel qui circule dans ses veines. Elle n'en a que très peu mais suffisamment pour être détectable par certain…. Dit Galadriel tristement incapable de continuer.

- Celaniel était heureuse à Fondcomb et elle fit des études sérieuses. Elle l'était tellement qu'elle refusait tout contact avec les mâles de la cité se consacrant entièrement à l'apprentissage de la médecine elfique. Elle était certaine qu'elle finirait ses jours dans la maison des guérisons de Fondcomb. Malheureusement, ses rêves se transformèrent en cauchemar lorsqu'elle fut abandonnée au beau milieu de la forêt à quelques lieux des frontières d'Imladris par ses compagnons. Ils voulaient lui jouer un tour qui a malheureusement mal tourné. Dit Celeborn en jetant un regard à sa femme.

Galadriel prit une profonde respiration et tenta de calmer son cœur battant. Elle avait toujours du mal à parler de cette affaire sans en trembler. Elle dit ensuite à Haldir qui était accroché à ses lèvres :

- Un petit nombre d'hommes des montagnes parcourait les bois à ce moment et dès qu'ils ont vue Celaniel seule, ils ont profité de l'occasion pour s'attaquer à elle. Elle a pu se défendre comme elle le pu mais ils étaient trop nombreux pour une femme seule. Elle fut sauvagement battus et…

Celeborn prit la relève sentant que sa femme ne pouvait en dire plus trop secoué par la suite des évènements qui ont marqué Celaniel. Il reprit en disant. :

- Elle subit l'abus des hommes de toutes les manières possible. Ce qui l'a sauva, fut que ses cris attirèrent la patrouille qui passait par là. Elle fut ramenée à la cité, soigné par Elrond qui a craint pour sa vie longtemps. Ce fut grâce à l'encouragement et la patience d'Arwen et Elrond qu'elle réussit à reprendre sa vie en main. Mais rien n'était finit pour elle. Elle devint plus soupçonneuse face à ses collègues et faisait en sorte qu'aucun mâle ne l'approche. Elle fut isolée de tous, abandonné de ses amis et ignoré par les autres. Elle eu droit aussi à des insultes et l'humiliation publique, ce qui l'a rendit plus silencieuse et agressive face à tout le genre masculin. Elle ne fait plus confiance aussi facilement maintenant. Dit Celeborn

- Mais son amour de la médecine elfique l'a sauva de la mort et Erestor fit un travail incroyable avec elle afin qu'elle termine son apprentissage. Il l'aidait à étudier et l'encourageait à apprendre plus encore. Elrond fut impressionné de voir à quel point elle pouvait mémoriser un aussi grand nombre de connaissances. Il lui permis de lire tout ce qu'il avait dans sa bibliothèque. Selon Gandalf, c'est un don du ciel. Dit Celeborn

- Mais avec cette expérience, et malgré son rétablissement miraculeux, vient aussi les conséquences. Son coté mortel a reprit le dessus et elle a bâtis un mur infranchissable autour de son cœur. Depuis ce jour, elle déteste les hommes, mortels ou elfique sans exception, elle ne fait aucune distinction. Elle a réussi à accepter quelques mâles mais très peu. Son travail comme guérisseur lui a permis de faire la part des choses et son coté mortel lui a permis d'oublier partiellement sa dure épreuve. Ajouta la Dame.

Haldir soupira et baissa les yeux. Il se sentait triste et malheureux pour la pauvre Celaniel. Il dit alors sans réfléchir :

- J'ignorais cette histoire… C'est terrible… Si j'avais sus…

- Qu'auriez vous fait Haldir? Vous l'auriez prise en pitié? Celaniel n'a besoin de la pitié de personne… Et de la vôtre encore moins. Vous êtes celui qui aurait dû le comprendre mieux que quiconque. Elle agit exactement comme vous a l'exception qu'elle n'abuse pas de son statut. Dit Galadriel plus durement.

Haldir baissa les yeux comprenant l'allusion. Il demanda alors à la Dame :

- Pourquoi n'en a-t-elle jamais parlé?

- En parler était trop douloureux pour elle et elle ne voulait pas de traitement de faveur. Sa détermination à reprendre une vie normale l'a obligé à cacher son passé. Elle ne voulait surtout pas attirer l'attention des hommes quel qu'il soit. Elle se sert de son agressivité pour les éloigner d'elle. Elle a encore du mal à accepter que les mâles ne soient pas tous comme ceux qu'elle a connus. Je pense que vous pouvez comprendre puisque vous faites comme elle. Dit Galadriel en le regardant son capitaine attentivement.

Haldir soupira a nouveau et secoua la tête négativement. La culpabilité lui étreignait le cœur plus encore. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il était vrais qu'il n'avait jamais parler à personne de ce qui l'avait rendu aussi froid et arrogant. Galadriel lui sourit avec indulgence et sut dès ce moment que sa façon d'agir changerait pour le mieux. Mais comme Celaniel plutôt, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de passe-droit. Elle lui dit alors plus sérieusement :

- Étant donné que vous connaissez maintenant l'histoire de Celaniel, vous pouvez comprendre que je ne pouvais pas laisser une situation similaire a ce qu'elle avait connus dans passé se reproduire. Elle n'avait pas besoin de revivre le harcèlement dont elle a fait l'objet de la part de vos hommes. Vous n'avez pas sut mettre un frein à cette blague de mauvais goût. Pour cette raison, j'ai opté pour l'éloignement afin qu'elle puisse réfléchir aux conséquences de ses agissements. De plus, je me dois de vous suspendre de vos fonctions pour une période indéterminé. Dit Galadriel avec fermeté.

Haldir eu le même genre de réaction que Celaniel à la suite de l'annonce de la sanction qu'elle avait eu. Il voulue répliquer mais Galadriel ajouta immédiatement :

- Vous ne serez pas confiné dans vos quartiers mais vous servirez aux portes de la cité comme simple garde. Cette nouvelle assignation est effective dès demain et ce, jusqu'à ce que je juge que vous avez suffisamment eu le temps pour penser à ce que vous avez fait.. En attendant, Orophin vous remplacera aux frontières jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Votre devoir envers nous ne se limite pas seulement aux frontières mais aussi à la protection de ses habitants. Au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, Celaniel en faisait partie. Dit la Dame fermement.

Haldir ne pouvait pas argumenter avec elle, elle avait entièrement raison. Il n'avait pas fait son devoir de capitaine et il devait payer pour son manque de jugement et ses erreurs. Il se redressa dignement et lui dit sur un ton ferme :

- Vous avez raison Milady, et je regrette sincèrement que vous ayez dû agir de cette façon à cause de nous. Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé des ennuis.

- Il est trop tard pour avoir des regrets. Souhaitons seulement, que vous en tirerez une leçon profitable pour l'avenir. Maintenant, faite le nécessaire pour faire prévenir votre frère de ma décision. Profitez de ce moment pour réfléchir à une façon plus acceptable d'agir dans le futur. Celaniel ne sera pas unique, il y en aura d'autres comme elle. Dit Galadriel en se levant pour lui indiquer que l'entretien était terminé.

Haldir se retira après s'être incliner devant le Seigneur et la Dame de la Lorien. Une fois parti, Galadriel se laissa choir sur son fauteuil et ne pu retenir ses larmes.


	11. Chapter 11

Réflexion

Celaniel retourna chez elle en larmes. Elle avait le cœur gros et se maudissait d'avoir succombé aux plaisanteries du capitaine en chef et ses hommes. Comment en était-elle venue à réagir de cette façon? Elle avait toujours été ferme et courtoise avec ceux qui voulaient lui imposer leur loi. Mais avec lui ce fut différent. Son arrogance l'irritait au plus haut point.

Elle fit un bref arrêt à la maison des guérisons pour prendre ses effets personnels. Elle salua ses collègues de travail et retourna chez elle le plus vite qu'elle le pu. Elle aurait aimé être réconfortée par quelqu'un. Une personne qui lui aurait dit des mots d'encouragements, des paroles apaisantes. Elle aurait aimé être bercée par des bras puissants afin de se sentir protégée de tout. Mais ce fut dans la solitude qu'elle mit les pieds dans humble demeure. Elle ne put retenir ses pleurs et laissa toute sa peine inonder ses joues.

Elle fit ses maigres bagages pour ensuite se rendre à l'enclos de sa monture pour seller son cheval. Lorsqu'elle eu terminé elle prépara un paquet pour sa collègue Anorwen qui lui avait offert de s'occuper de sa maison pendant son absence. Elle regarda sa petite maison et recommença à pleurer. Elle aimait cette maison et elle la regretterait. Elle fouilla dans ses armoires et trouva quelques bouteilles de vin qu'elle gardait pour une occasion spéciale. Là, elle en avait une occasion spéciale et ce permis d'en déboucher une. C'était sa dernière folie. Ce soir, elle voulait oublier ce qu'elle avait vécus. Pour elle, c'était un excellent moyen de sombrer dans le sommeil rapidement.

Elle s'installa sur son balcon et but a même la bouteille. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait une chose pareille. Ce ne fut pas long que la bouteille fût vide. Elle retourna à la cuisine pour en ouvrir un autre et retourna à nouveau sur son balcon. Elle buvait encore et encore sans retenues. Déjà, l'effet de l'alcool se fit sentir assez rapidement. Elle se sentait moins alerte et plus sensible à son chagrin. Elle se remit à pleurer à nouveau avec cœur.

Elle essuya ses joues du revers de la main et reprit une bonne rasade de vin. Cette fois, elle était bien décidée à boire jusqu'à l'épuisement. Ce fut lorsque sa bouteille fut vide à nouveau qu'elle se sentit plus faible, mais pas encore assez. Elle en reprit une autre, mais au lieu de retourner sur son balcon, elle décida de faire une dernière balade dans les bois. Elle marcha sans se soucier de l'endroit ou ses pas l'a menaient. Elle avait du mal à marcher, à se tenir debout, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle finit par s'arrêter et s'appuya contre un arbre. Elle se laissa glisser au sol et prit une bonne gorgée en regardant le ciel pour prier silencieusement. Elle se sentait triste et tellement malheureuse.

Elle était aveuglée par les larmes et ne voyait plus rien, et encore moins l'elfe, qui de la route près de là, regardait dans sa direction d'un air inquiet. Pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien, il s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

- Celaniel? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? Dit-il en l'a regardant d'un air soucieux.

N.B.: Je sais, ce chapitre est un peu court, mais il était nécessaire afin de faire comprendre aux lecteurs comment Celaniel se sentait suite à son renvoi de la cité. Ce petit moment d'émotion lui servira pour bien comprendre ou elle en est. Dans le prochain chapitre, elle fera voir un coté d'elle que personne ne connait. Merci à mes fidèles lecteurs pour vos encouragements, c'est une bonne source de motivation et ça me donne l'énergie nécessaire pour en faire plus.


	12. Chapter 12

Une conversation civilisée

Haldir était sortie du bureau avec énormément de peine au cœur. Il s'était rendu au quartier des officiers et avait donné des ordres, ses derniers afin qu'Orophin soit mis au courant de sa nouvelle affectation. Ensuite, il avait besoin de se perdre dans quelque chose qui lui permettrait de ne pas penser au lendemain. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à l'auberge de la cité et avait vidé ses verres de vin sans compter. Ce fut Saphin, un adjoint de son unité qui l'avait obligé à retourner chez lui. C'est au retour qu'il avait vu l'ombre d'une femme-elfe qui ne semblait pas en possession de tous ces moyens. C'est en l'a suivant qu'il avait reconnu Celaniel. Il avait hésité à la suivre, mais il ne tenait pas à ce qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à la veille de son départ. Il l'avait vue ensuite, s'assoir au sol et avait décidé de l'aborder. C'était une bonne occasion pour lui de lui faire des excuses même s'il était certain qu'elle les refuserait.

- Celaniel? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? Dit-il en l'a regardant d'un air soucieux.

La jeune elfe leva les yeux sur lui et les agrandit de surprise. Elle lui fit un sourire en coin et lui dit d'une voix pâteuse :

- Tiens! Si ce n'est pas le capitaine des galladhrims. Vous êtes venus voir le résultat de votre petit numéro?... Je suppose que vous avez dû vous bidonner suite à la décision de Galadriel. Dit-elle en portant la bouteille à ses lèvres.

Haldir soupira et baissa les yeux. Il fit comme elle et s'assoya à ses côtés. Il fut surpris par son calme et l'a regarda d'un air soupçonneux. Il lui dit alors :

- Non pas vraiment je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de sanction en fait. Dit-il tristement.

Celaniel lui fit un air moqueur et lui répondit sarcastiquement :

- Et vous vous attentiez à quoi au juste? À des réprimandes verbales? Vous ne vivez pas dans le même monde que moi dans ce cas. Dit-elle en buvant encore.

- Pas à un exil semblable en tout cas. Je pensais qu'elle aurait agit autrement c'est tout. J'avoue qu'elle a été sévère avec toi. Dit-il

- Depuis quand le capitaine en chef démontre un peu de compassion? Est-ce que j'ai senti des remords, des regrets aussi? Ajouta-t-elle sans le regarder.

Haldir sourit à son tour à sa remarque. Elle pouvait être drôle quand elle le voulait, mais elle ne le voulait pas souvent. Il lui dit alors pour l'a calmé.

- Peut-être, je n'en sais rien… Je n'avais pas l'impression que nous avions été aussi loin. Dit-il en s'appuyant contre le même arbre qu'elle.

Celaniel lui fit un air qui fit sourire le capitaine. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait des regrets. Elle lui dit alors un peu plus sèchement :

- Vous aurez au moins la paix maintenant. Je ne serai plus là pour vous mettre sur les nerfs. Vous pourrez même vous taper toutes les femmes-elfes que vous voulez sans que je vous en fasse la remarque. Vous pourrez même faire la loi à la maison des guérisons. Ils ont tellement peur de vous déplaire… Vous serez heureux de retourner à la vie facile, sans moi pour surveiller vos moindres faits et gestes. Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas été satisfait du verdict. Dit-elle d'une voix mordante.

- Je ne suis pas aussi insensible que tu sembles le croire… C'était un jeu pour moi…

- Un jeu? C'est un jeu qui me coûte cher, vous ne pensez pas? Je perds ma place ici, pas vous. Je dois quitter la cité pour vous permettre de redevenir vous-même. J'espère que vous appréciez ce que je viens de faire pour vous. Dit Celaniel.

Haldir garda le silence en sachant très bien qu'elle avait en partie raison. Il l'a regarda et vit les larmes remplir ses yeux. Il n'y avait pas de rage ou de colère dans son regard, mais beaucoup de peine et de chagrin. Il lui dit avec tristesse

- Je regrette Celaniel, je suis sincèrement désolé de ce qui s'est passé. J'ai essayé de faire changer la décision de Galadriel mais…

- C'était à prévoir non? La Dame de la Lorien ne revient jamais sur une décision, vous devriez le savoir ça… Capitaine… dit-elle en se levant difficilement.

- J'ai pourtant essayé Celaniel, tu dois me croire. J'ai vraiment essayé. Dit-il en se levant à son tour.

Celaniel le regarda avec indifférence et but à nouveau son vin. Elle ne voulait pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu et lui dit fermement, mais plus calmement :

- Votre intervention fut inutile. Il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière de toute façon… Laissez-moi cuver mon vin en paix. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec vous.

Elle fit quelques pas pour se rendre compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus tenir sur ses jambes. Elle était passablement éméchée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester en sa présence. Elle sentait qu'elle aurait du mal à ne pas lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Haldir voyait son état et voulut intervenir pour l'aider, mais elle ne semblait pas intéressée. Il n'eut pas à dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle lui demanda moqueusement :

- Je suppose que vous vous en êtes tiré avec une petite tape sur les doigts?

- Non… pas cette fois. J'ai été suspendu indéfiniment. J'ai été muté aux portes de la cité.

Celaniel crut s'étouffer en entendant ses paroles. Elle le regarda avec surprise et lui dit :

- Suspendus? Vous voulez dire que vous n'êtes plus aux frontières? Dit-elle

- Je ne suis plus le capitaine en chef des galladhrims.

Celaniel fut encore plus surpris par sa réponse. Elle devait admettre que la punition du capitaine était très sévère. Elle voyait bien qu'il était dans le même état d'esprit qu'elle. Elle lui tendit la bouteille de vin et lui dit avec douceur :

- Tenez, prenez une bonne gorgée, c'est une mince consolation, mais ça aide à oublier.

Haldir sourit en coin et prit la bouteille que lui tendait Celaniel et prit une gorgée du vin. Il fut surpris par le goût et approuva de la tête. Celaniel ne pouvait pas vraiment marcher et reprit sa place au sol. Haldir fit comme elle et regarda le ciel pour ne pas l'a mettre mal à l'aise. Lui non plus ne voulait pas argumenter avec elle. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la jeune elfe lui demander :

- Vous en avez pour combien de temps?

- Jusqu'à ce que la dame le décide. Je suis appointé aux portes de la cité dès demain à l'aube. Dit-il en fermant les yeux.

Celaniel soupira lourdement, et baissa les yeux. Elle aussi avait des regrets et lui dit :

- Je vous dois moi aussi des excuses Capitaine. Vous avez raison, je ne croyais pas que nos affrontements étaient devenus si grave. Malheureusement, ce qui est fait est fait. On y peut rien. Dit-elle en lui passant la bouteille à nouveau.

- C'est vrai, on doit payer pour nos erreurs et je pense que c'est justifié en ce qui me concerne. Ajouta Haldir.

Il prit la bouteille pour boire aussi et lui sourit. Il aurait fallu des mesures extrêmes pour qu'ils puissent enfin avoir une conversation normale. Il ajouta ensuite :

- Je regrette seulement que ça se termine de cette façon… Nous aurions pu devenir amis… et bien nous entendre…

Celaniel ne put retenir un sourire moqueur. Elle reprit sa bouteille et but pour calmer ses tremblements. Elle haussa les épaules lui signifiant qu'elle doutait de ses paroles, mais garda pour elle ses commentaires. Elle finit la bouteille et fit une moue déçue. Elle dit alors :

- Il n'y en a plus… Il va falloir que je rentre. Il est temps pour moi de me coucher si je veux me lever demain.

- Je vais rentrer aussi. Je te raccompagne chez toi… Tu n'es pas en état de rentrer seule. Dit-il en voulant saisir son bras.

Celaniel recula pour éviter tout contact avec lui et entreprit de se rentre chez elle par elle-même. Mais elle avait sous-estimé sa tolérance à la boisson et eu du mal à avoir une démarche acceptable. Haldir n'eut d'autre choix que de saisir son bras pour l'a maintenir debout. Il lui dit alors :

- Tu n'es pas en mesure de te rendre à ta maison par toi-même. Laisse-moi t'accompagner au moins jusqu'à chez toi.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix et finit par accepter sa proposition. Ils entreprirent de marcher lentement, mais malgré tout, Haldir fit un faux pas ce qui fit rire Celaniel. Il se redressa de peine et de misère ce qui entraina l'hilarité de la jeune guérisseure.

- Vous êtes dans un piètre état vous-même capitaine. Dommage que je quitte la cité, je me serais fait un tas d'amis avec cette histoire. Dit-elle en riant.

- Il n'est pas question que ça se sache, c'est bien clair? Dit Haldir menaçant en l'obligeant à s'arrêter pour lui faire face.

Celaniel ne put retenir son fou rire et reprit son chemin qui menait chez elle. Haldir figea en l'entendant rire. C'était la première fois qu'il l'a voyait rire de cette façon. En l'a regardant bien, il l'a trouvait radieuse…

Il se rendit compte qu'elle avait une bonne avance sur lui et augmenta l'allure de son pas pour l'a rejoindre. Ce fut leur dernier affrontement avant son départ. Il sourit et se surprit à regretter qu'elle quitte la cité. Sa seule consolation fut qu'il aurait eu la chance de l'a voir sourire au moins une fois. Ce fut une image qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier.


	13. Chapter 13

Départ précipité pour Mirkwood

Un peu avant le lever du jour, Rumil se présenta chez Celaniel afin de l'accompagner pour le voyage à Mirkwood. Galadriel lui avait ordonné de lui servir d'escorte jusqu'à Erin Lasgalen. Il fut surpris de voir que la maison de la jeune guérisseur était plongée dans le noir. Il eut peur que Celaniel ait changée d'avis au sujet de son départ et se rendit dans la maison pour vérifier ou elle se trouvait. Il était inquiet de son retard, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Une fois dans la maison, il vit Celaniel assise à sa table, les mains couvrant son visage. Elle avait l'air complètement abattu. Il l'approcha comprenant ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir et lui dit :

- Celaniel, nous devons quitter la cité sous peu, est-ce que tu es prête?

Elle se retourna vers lui et prit une profonde respiration et lui fit un signe de tête dans l'affirmative. Rumil voyait le chagrin couvrir son visage et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Il posa sa main sur son bras et ajout calmement;

- Je comprends que tu sois triste de quitter la cité et je peux comprendre que ce soit difficile pour toi de tout laisser dernier, mais tu ne peux pas défier les ordres de Galadriel…

- Non… Ne t'en fais pas, je ne refuse pas de partir. Je pense que ce serait même préférable. Seulement, je pense que j'ai fait une énorme bêtise hier soir. J'ai fait une folie et je crois …

Rumil fronça les sourcils et suivit le regard de Celaniel sur le comptoir. Il put constater qu'il y avait beaucoup de bouteilles vides. Il était certain qu'elle avait bu énormément la veille. Il soupira à son tour et secoua la tête négativement. Il lui dit alors décourager :

- Oh! Celaniel. Tu n'as pas bu tout ça toute seule?

- C'est ça le problème Rumil. Je n'ai pas bu ça toute seule. Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu veux dire que tu étais avec quelqu'un pour boire tout ça?

- Malheureusement, c'est ce qui semble le cas. J'ai tellement bu que je ne me souviens de rien. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé, ni comment c'est arrivé, ni ce que j'ai pu faire pour me retrouver ici avec…

Celaniel se tut et regarda en direction de sa chambre. Rumil comprit que son compagnon de beuverie était encore dans la maison. Il lui sourit moqueusement et lui dit pour détendre l'atmosphère :

- Allons Celaniel, ce n'est pas si grave. Je ne crois qu'il se souviendra plus que toi de ce qui s'est passé. Vous semblez avoir eu une soirée plutôt bien arrosée. Dit-il en riant.

Celaniel secoua la tête négativement et sentit les larmes piquer les yeux. Elle lui dit alors avec détresse;

- Rumil, tu ne sembles pas comprendre ce que je te dis. Alors, va voir par toi-même…

Elle ferma les yeux et se coucha sur la table au creux de ses bras. Rumil était curieux de voir de qui elle parlait. Il eut soudain une mauvaise impression et sans attendre il se rendit dans sa chambre pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Il eu la surprise de sa vie lorsqu'il reconnut son frère Haldir, couché dans le lit. Il revint vers Celaniel et lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici?

- Je n'en sais rien Rumil. Est-ce que tu comprends maintenant comment je me sens? Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il soit là! Dit-elle désespérer.

- Mais Celaniel, tu dois surement te souvenir de quelque chose? N'importe quoi…

- Rumil, regarde le nombre de bouteilles vides qu'il y a ici et dit moi que je pouvais me souvenir de quoi que ce soit! Te rends-tu compte de ce qu'il va dire à son réveil? J'ai déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, je ne tiens pas à en avoir plus…

Rumil pouvait très bien comprendre que la situation était délicate. Il se mit à réfléchir rapidement et soudain il lui sourit. Il savait comment régler ce problème. Il saisit la cape de Celaniel sur la chaise et lui dit en lui tendant :

- Je sais ce que je vais faire. J'ai une idée. Toi tu termines de scellés ton cheval, tu installes tes bagages sur ta monture, et moi me je m'occupe de lui. Je te rejoindrai à l'écurie lorsque je l'aurai ramené à la maison.

- Rumil, il va se réveiller…

- Dans l'état de boisson qu'il se trouve, Il n'aura même pas un clignement des yeux. Dit-il en l'encourageant à faire ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Rumil se rendit à la chambre, saisit les vêtements de son frère pour les mettre sur son épaule. Puis ensuite, il souleva Haldir qu'il transporta jusqu'à chez lui. Il le déposa sur son lit, éparpilla au sol. Il s'assura que tout soit comme d'habitude. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil et sourit satisfait. Il laissa son frère cuver son vin et retourna chez Celaniel. Il savait qu'ils étaient en retard, mais personne n'en prendrait ombrage. Celaniel terminait de sceller sa jument et lui dit une fois près d'elle :

- Tout va bien, il dormait encore paisiblement et n'a même pas ouvert l'œil… Viens, ne perdons pas de temps, il faut partir avant que la cité se réveille. Dit-il en entrainant Celaniel vers les portes de la cité.

Celaniel n'avait pas posé de question, mais en était reconnaissante à Rumil. Lorsqu'ils furent hors des murs de Caras Galladhon, Rumil ne put faire autrement que de la plaindre. Ne pas savoir ce que l'on avait fait en buvant jusqu'à l'inconscience était loin d'être facile à gérer. Mais ce qu'il se posait comme question c'était, comment il se faisait que son frère se fût retrouvé là. Il sortit de sa rêverie lorsque Celaniel lui dit :

- Merci Rumil, merci pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. Dit-elle

- Ce fut un plaisir Celaniel. Je peux comprendre ce que tu peux ressentir. La situation est déjà problématique entre vous et je ne tiens pas à ce que les choses s'enveniment. Mais j'avoue que c'était bien le dernier endroit ou je m'attendais à le voir. Dit-il malicieusement.

- Je fus aussi surprise que vous ce matin, croyez-moi. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'il en se souvienne de rien. S'il faillait qu'il…

- Pas de danger, il était aussi ivre que toi hier, j'en suis sur. Avec tout le vin que vous avez bu tous les deux, j'ai de gros doutes qu'il se souvienne de quoi que ce soit. Et ce n'est pas moi qui vais lui en parler. Dit Rumil un sourire en coin.

- Il ne doit jamais savoir Rumil, tu m'entends, il ne doit pas savoir… Promets-moi que tu ne lui diras rien. Demanda-t-elle suppliante.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour rien Celaniel. Si jamais il l'apprend, ce sera de lui-même. Je ne dirai rien, c'est promis. Dit-il en levant sa main pour lui donner sa parole.

Celaniel parut rassuré par ses dires et se détendit légèrement. Elle lui demanda alors :

- On est loin de Mirkwood encore?

Rumil se mit à rire et ne cacha pas sa satisfaction. Il avait au moins, réussi à lui remonter le moral.


	14. Chapter 14

Un réveil brutal

Haldir était encore couché lorsque Lindirion vint le chercher pour l'accompagner pour son service aux portes de la cité. Il secoua la tête négativement en se rendant compte que son ami n'était pas encore levé. À son sommeil, il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre dans quel état il avait dû rentrer la veille. Il secoua Haldir doucement au début puis se rendant compte qu'il ne se levait pas il le brassa sans ménagement.

- Bon sens, Haldir!... Debout!... tu es déjà en retard pour ta première journée aux portes…

Haldir rugit entre ses dents et regarda son ami en plissant les yeux. Il se leva sur un coude et lui dit d'une voix pâteuse :

- En retard? Mais en retard pour quoi?

- Ta nouvelle assignation… Ne me dit pas que tu as déjà oublié que tu sers aux portes de la cité, à la tour d'observation? Allons Haldir, il faut te lever et te préparer… Je vais t'accompagner là-bas dit il en aidant Haldir à s'habiller.

Linderion était inquiet pour son ancien capitaine et lui lança une tunique et un pantalon de son placard. Haldir cligna des yeux et regardait tout autour de lui. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne se souvenait de rien de ce qu'il avait fait la veille. La seule chose dont il se rappelait était sa soirée à l'auberge, ensuite sa promenade dans les bois, sa rencontre avec Celaniel… Celaniel? Il soupira lourdement en pensant à son air triste.

Il n'avait jamais vue Celaniel aussi vulnérable que lors de sa rencontre avec elle. Il avait vue une femme-elfe complètement différente de ce qu'il avait connu. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il était chez lui, dans sa chambre… Comment avait-il pu se rendre jusqu'ici? Il ne se souvenait pas d'être rentré par ses propres moyens. Qui l'avait aidé à revenir chez lui?

Il s'habilla lentement tout en réfléchissant à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il avait la très nette impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, il lui manquait les souvenirs d'une partie de sa soirée. Il s'arrêta et demanda à Linderion :

- Tu sais quelque chose sur ce que j'ai fait hier?

- Désolé, mais non. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu es passé devant chez moi passablement tard et que tu te rendais vers ta maison. Dit Linderion

Haldir n'était pas convaincu qu'il ait été seul chez lui. Il soupira légèrement et Linderion eu un sourire en coin. Il savait bien que ne pas se rappeler de ce qu'il avait fait la veille rendait son ami soucieux. D'un autre coté, ça ne pouvait que lui servir de leçon pour l'avenir. Il servit à Haldir une assiette de fruit que ce dernier mangea en silence. Linderion lui dit alors :

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Haldir? Tu t'inquiètes pour ta nouvelle assignation?

- Non, pas du tout… ce n'est pas ça… c'est une punition justifié en ce qui me concerne… c'est autre chose, quelque chose que je ne parviens pas à me rappeler… Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est que j'ai vue Celaniel hier sur le chemin du retour et…

Linderion agrandit les yeux de peur et lui dit avec empressement et crainte :

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait Haldir? Que s'est-il passé avec Celaniel? Dit-il nerveusement.

J- ustement, je n'en sais rien. Tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est de l'avoir rencontré. Nous nous sommes parlé calmement pour la première fois depuis que l'on se connaît mais… Plus rien… Elle était aussi ivre que moi et j'ai dû l'aider à marcher jusqu'à chez elle…. Ensuite, aucun souvenir…

- Tu ne lui as pas fait de sermon? Aucun reproche? Ni d'argument? Demanda Linderion avec surprise.

- Non… pas que je sache. Il semblerait qu nous ayons eu un conversation calme et tranquille. Seulement, je ne me souviens pas comment je suis revenu ici. Dit Haldir en tentant de fouiller dans sa mémoire un indice de ce qui se serait passé.

Linderion ne pouvait lui répondre et l'encouragea à terminer son assiette et lui dit :

- Ce qui est important pour l'instant, c'est que rien de fâcheux ne se soit produit. Si quelque chose s'était passée, nous l'aurions sut. Maintenant, dépêches toi, nous sommes attendus.

Haldir fit un air déçu mais suivit Linderion vers la sortie. Mais il savait que quelque chose s'était produit et il ne savait pas quoi au juste. Il finirait bien par le savoir. Il était sur le point de sortir lorsque son ami lui dit avec humour :

- Tu ne vas pas te rendre aux portes avec ça? Dit Linderion un lui montrant du doigt ses galons de capitaine sur sa tunique.

Haldir sourit en coin et approuva de la tête en lui disant :

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je vais les retirer. Dit-il en retournant dans sa chambre pour tirer sur le tissu afin de les enlever.

Il déposa ses galons sur son bureau et se regarda dans la glace en soupirant. Il avait l'air d'une recrue. Il était découragé mais, il devait prendre cette sanction comme il se doit. Il était sur le point de sortir lorsqu'il vit quelque chose de brillant au sol. Il se pencha pour ramasser une épingle à cheveux qu'il examina avec attention. Il fronça les sourcils ne se souvenant pas à qui appartenait ce bijou. Il devait admettre que la pièce en question était bien travaillée. La tige métallique était finement veinée de mythril et d'or. Il y avait un papillon soudé qui enjolivait le tout. Il était évident que ce bijou appartenait à une femme. Donc, une femme était venue chez lui. Mais qui? Il n'avait vue qu'une seule femme la veille et c'était Celaniel.

Haldir fit une grimace… Non, c'était impossible. Il se souviendrait de ça quand même! Il l'avait ramené chez elle, l'avait aidé à monter jusqu'à sa maison et installé sur la chaise de la cuisine… qu'est-ce qui c'était vraiment ensuite? Il secoua la tête négativement ne se souvenant vraiment pas de ce qu'il avait fait après…

Linderion lui dit a voix haute :

- Haldir! Fait vite… il est presque l'heure…

Haldir revint à la réalité et voulue mettre cette épingle en sûreté. Il l'a plaça dans son coffret ou il gardait précieusement un souvenir de chacune de ses conquêtes. Il reprendrait son enquête plus tard.

- J'arrive Linderion…. Dit-il en s'assurant qu'il n'avait rien oublié avant de rejoindre son ami.


	15. Chapter 15

Le secret du prince de Mirkwood

Les choses se bousculèrent rapidement en terre du milieu. Beaucoup de problèmes se développaient en peu partout les terres libres des hommes. Les nains n'étaient plus à l'abri dans leurs montagnes et s'étaient réfugiés dans les mines. Les hommes faisaient face à une menace constante de leur part sans toutefois prendre au sérieux leurs attaques. Quant aux elfes, ils n'étaient pas épargnés pour autant.

Il y avait plus de cinq années maintenant que Celaniel était à Mirkwood et le travail de plus en plus grand. Depuis son arrivée à Erin Lasgalen, elle était reconnue comme étant la meilleure guérisseure et les gardes adoraient être sous ses soins. L'adaptation avait été difficile pour elle au début, mais il y avait tellement de blessés qu'elle n'eut pas la chance de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Malheureusement, les orcs se promenaient partout dans le territoire de Mirkwood. Pas même, les araignées ne parvenaient à mettre un frein à la progression de l'ennemi.

Celaniel s'était lié d'amitié avec le fils du roi Thandruil. Il lui fut d'une aide précieuse pour son adaptation dans son nouveau milieu. Il avait appris de son père ce qui avait amené Celaniel à Mirkwood et il respectait le silence de la jeune femme sur les circonstances de son séjour. C'était un secret qu'elle ne voulait pas partager. Du moins pas a venir jusqu'à maintenant.

Malheureusement pour le peuple de Mirkwood, la présence des orcs leur causait des problèmes de plus en plus importants et de jour en jour. Celaniel en avait plein les bras. Elle savait que malgré ses longues heures de travail, elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Elle eut à soigner le Prince d'une légère blessure lorsqu'elle se laissa aller à des confidences.

- Les orcs se font plus nombreux à chaque visite chez nous et les araignées sont de plus en plus affamées. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment ils réussissent à se faufiler sans être capturé par les insectes. Nous avons à être plus prudents maintenant, car en plus des orcs, il y a aussi les araignées. Dit le prince

- Ça veut dire plus de travail pour moi et les autres guérisseurs. Ça ne sera pas facile pour personne ici. Dit-elle en lui souriant en coin.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi Celaniel. Tu es une femme-elfe pleine de ressource et qui n'a peur de rien. Dit Legolas en lui retournant son sourire.

- C'est peut-être vrai, mais je suis humaine aussi. J'ai besoin de repos à l'occasion, même si je préfère travailler pour ne pas sombrer dans l'ennui et la solitude…

- Tu t'ennuies Celaniel? Tes amis de la Lorien te manquent? Demanda Legolas.

- Je n'ai qu'une amie en Lorien et beaucoup d'ennemis par contre. Dit-elle en soupirant tristement tout en terminant le bandage du bras du prince.

- Des ennemis? Mais comment peux-tu avoir des ennemis? Tu es la personne la plus compréhensive que je connaisse! Tu es ce qu'il y a de mieux chez les elfes dans ton domaine. Dit Legolas plus sur de lui que jamais.

- Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui pense comme toi mon ami. Mes ennemis sont plus nombreux que tu ne le crois. Dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Legolas fronça les sourcils, ce qui fit rire Celaniel plus encore. Elle aimait bien le prince et dans un élan de sympathie elle lui dit :

- Si je te disais que les gardes de la frontière ne me portent pas dans leur cœur depuis que par ma faute, le capitaine des Galladhrims a été suspendu. Dit-elle sans le regarder.

- Suspendu? Tu as fait suspendre Haldir de ses fonctions? Comment as-tu fait? Demanda le prince intéressé

- Disons que nous avons eu des arguments assez violents et que le Seigneur Celeborn n'a pas beaucoup apprécié. C'est à cause de nos disputes incessantes que je suis ici. La Dame voulait que je me fasse oublier de lui un peu. Quant au capitaine, il fut suspendu indéfiniment, et ce, jusqu'à ce que Lady Galadriel en décide autrement. Je ne sais pas s'il a reprit son poste, mais, autant lui que moi, avons mérité ce que nous avons eu comme sanction. Dit Celaniel

- Une punition plutôt sévère pour vous deux tu ne penses pas. Malheureusement pour Haldir, son attitude ne pouvait que lui attirer ce genre d'affrontement avec n'importe qui. Il fallait s'en attendre. Dit le prince tristement.

Celaniel le regarda avec surprise et ne put retenir une question et lui demanda :

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça? Tu sais quelque chose au sujet du capitaine que je ne sais pas?

Legolas lui fit un air intrigué et lui dit :

- Tu ne sais rien au sujet de ce qui est arrivé à Haldir? Et bien c'est une triste histoire. Tu veux que je te raconte ce que je sais?

- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? Demanda Celaniel avec curiosité.

Le prince sourit et se pencha vers elle et lui dit en confidence :

- Une bien triste histoire tu sais. Haldir n'a pas toujours été aussi froid et arrogant dans le passé. Il était enjoué et plein de vie. Il était le meilleur de son groupe lors de son entrainement. Il était considéré comme la meilleure recrue de sa promotion. Il était le plus doué, le plus habile à l'arc comme à l'épée. Il fut promu capitaine après seulement quelques années de service pour ensuite hériter du grade de capitaine en chef. Seulement, avec ce grade, vient aussi la popularité, la notoriété et j'en passe. Dit Legolas

- Le succès lui a monté à la tête à ce que je vois… C'est l'elfe le plus prétentieux et vaniteux que j'ai eu le malheur de rencontrer. Dit-elle fermement.

- Aujourd'hui, je suis d'accord avec toi. Seulement, après ce qu'il a vécus c'était le meilleur moyen pour lui de se protéger de la peine et du chagrin. Il s'est fermé à tout ce qui n'était pas son travail. Il abandonna ses amis, ne fréquenta plus ses endroits favoris, il n'assistait plus a aucune célébration peu importe laquelle. Il est devenu amer, froid et gardait ses distances avec tous ceux qui lui montraient un peu d'attention. Il ne voulait pas souffrir à nouveau. Dit Legolas

- Ça ne me dit pas ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il devienne comme ça? Dit Celaniel

- Un amour à sens unique, il ne s'en est jamais remis. Dit Legolas.

Celaniel agrandit les yeux de surprise. Legolas baissa les yeux et soupira. Elle sentit par contre qu'il n'était pas prêt à en dire plus. Pour le moment, elle en savait assez pour se faire une idée de ce qu'avait pu vivre le capitaine. Mais c'était encore vague pour elle. Elle finirait bien par en savoir plus à un moment ou à un autre. Elle se promettait bien de le cuisiner plus tard.


	16. Chapter 16

La levée des sanctions

Galadriel lisait le rapport des gardes des frontières et secoua la tête négativement. Depuis la suspension d'Haldir, les attaques n'avaient pas cessé d'augmenter. Orophin faisait un énorme travail là-bas et elle était satisfaite. Seulement, la présence d'Haldir se faisait sentir et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de le retourner aux frontières. Par le fait même, elle envoya un message au Roi de Mirkwood, lui signifiant qu'elle voulait le retour de Celaniel. Après plus de cinq années loin des siens, la jeune guérisseure avait droit elle aussi de reprendre sa place.

- Depuis que notre capitaine a été suspendu, je vois une différence dans son attitude. Ce fut bénéfique pour lui je pense. Il est beaucoup plus sérieux qu'il ne l'était. Dit Celeborn à sa femme.

- C'est vrai, et la même situation est identique pour Celaniel. Dit Galadriel

- Et vous prévoyez faire revenir notre guérisseur quand?

- J'ai envoyé un message à Thandruil à ce sujet il y a quelque temps. Celaniel devrait être de retour d'ici quelques semaines tout au plus. Je pense que son retour sera une bonne façon de mettre leur nouvelle vision des choses à l'épreuve. Elle aussi a beaucoup appris de ce qu'elle à vécu, vous ne pensez pas?

- Je suis d'accord, mais ne risque-t-il pas d'y avoir confrontation entre eux lorsqu'ils se reverront? Demanda Celeborn inquiet.

- Je ne crois pas, cher ami. Haldir a changé pendant la période ou il a servi aux portes de la cité. Il a eu la chance de discuter beaucoup avec Anorwen, l'assistante de Celaniel. Il a appris à connaître Celaniel à travers elle. De plus, aucun guérisseur ne s'est plaint de lui lors de ses visites à la maison des guérisons. Il a même gardé ses distances avec les autres femmes-elfes de la cité. Il ne se sert plus d'elles comme bon lui semble maintenant. Dit La Dame avec une certaine fierté.

- Il est vrai qu'il passe plus de temps avec ses frères. Orophin ne le reconnaît plus. Il est même devenu plus sage depuis sa suspension. Il a peut-être des remords de conscience. Dit Celeborn en souriant en coin.

- Il n'a jamais pris le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences de ses faits et gestes. Il a réalisé qu'il faisait plus de mal que de bien autant à lui qu'à son entourage. Je pense que ce fut une sanction très révélatrice pour lui. Dit Galadriel.

- Et ce fut une sage décision, je pense. Il deviendra un bien meilleur elfe et un meilleur capitaine.

- Mais il a toujours été un bon capitaine, seulement, il abusait un peu trop de sa position. Maintenant, il sait que rien ne lui est acquis. Ce n'était pas un elfe exemplaire de toute façon. Il avait besoin qu'on le remette sur la bonne voie. Dit Galadriel

- Il a effectivement un certain rang à tenir. Dommage que ce soit après coup qu'il réalise où est sa place. Dit Celeborn tristement.

Galadriel approuva de la tête, mais une pensée pour Celaniel l'a fit sourire. Elle dit alors à son époux :

- Tout ce que je souhaite c'est que le retour de Celaniel ne le replonge pas dans ses mauvaises habitudes. Dit Galadriel songeuse.

- Il a surement appris de ses erreurs. Il ne risque pas de se faire prendre à ce jeu a nouveau. Pourquoi le ferait-il? N'a-t-il pas eu sa leçon? Dit Celeborn plus fermement.

- Il l'a eu, mais rien ne dit qu'il ne cherchera pas à se venger. Elle ne lui a pas fait la vie facile, avouez-le! Dit la dame en souriant moqueusement.

- Je ne suis pas inquiet pour ça. Je crois qu'il est très au fait qu'il sera sous haute surveillance. J'y verrai personnellement. Lui dit Celeborn.

- Peu importe ce qui se passera, j'ai confiance que leur rencontre se fera avec discipline, harmonie et civilité. Dit Galadriel en prenant un document sur le bureau qu'elle lui tendit.

Celeborn le prit et lut la note qu'elle avait reçue. Il sourit en lisant la confirmation du retour de Celaniel à Caras Galladhon. Il dit alors à sa femme :

- Et elle? Vous croyez toujours qu'elle aussi a appris de ses erreurs?

- Peut-être plus que notre capitaine. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle s'était liée d'amitié avec le prince Legolas et qu'il l'avait beaucoup aidé à accepter son entourage. De plus, elle a été appréciée par tous les gardes qu'elle a côtoyés. Alors, je crois que son séjour à Mirkwood fut une bonne chose et que maintenant, elle sait ce qu'elle peut et ne peut pas faire. Dit la Dame avec confiance.

- Dans ce cas, nous ne devrions pas avoir de problème avec elle et sa rencontre avec notre capitaine. Dit Celeborn.

- Non, pas que je sache. Ils seront tous les deux sur la défensive et ne feront rien pour s'attirer des ennuis. Ils vont s'en doute s'ignorer pour un temps. Mais nous verrons à ce que rien de fâcheux ne se produise. Dit Galadriel.

- Dès son retour, nous devrions faire en sorte qu'elle ne sente pas le poids de la culpabilité. Elle doit redevenir celle que nous avons ramenée ici après son séjour à Fondcomb. Dit son époux.

- Et s'assurer qu'elle soit à l'aise et bien acceptée parmi nous… Nous aurons besoin d'elle dans un avenir rapproché. Dit Galadriel

- Ah oui!, et pourquoi donc? Demanda Celeborn intrigué.

Galadriel le regarda plus sérieusement cette fois et lui dit avec une certaine crainte :

- Mon miroir m'a montré d'énormes changements en terre du milieu. Des changements qui pourraient mener à la ruine de l'existence humaine. La puissance de l'œil se fait de plus en plus forte en Mordor et Sauron sait qu'il n'a besoin que de peu de choses pour dominer toute vie sur cette terre. Si j'ai bien interprété ce que j'ai vu, l'anneau de pouvoir a été retrouvé. Elrond a convoqué une assemblée d'urgence chez lui. Tous les peuples devraient y être représentés. Dit Galadriel en regardant son époux.

- Et nous? Nous n'envoyons personne à ce conseil? Demanda Celeborn.

- Notre participation se fera de façon différente et plus tard. Pour le moment, il nous faut préparer le retour de Celaniel. Il serait bon que notre capitaine soit prévenu de ce fait. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il ait une mauvaise surprise lorsqu'il l'a verra. Dit Galadriel

- Je m'occupe de le faire prévenir et je profiterai de l'occasion pour lui rappeler son devoir. Dit son époux en souriant en coin avant de la saluer pour la quitter.


	17. Chapter 17

Retour en Lorien

Celaniel avait été surprise de recevoir la visite d'un des gardes de la Lorien sur son lieu de travail. Ce fut avec joie qu'elle reçu l'autorisation de retourner chez elle le plus rapidement possible. Elle attendait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps que maintenant que c'était fait, elle ressentit un peu de peine de quitter ses nouveaux amis. Mais le voyage promettait d'être fort agréable puisqu'elle serait escortée par son ami le prince Legolas.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec ton ami rôdeur. Dit Celaniel timidement.

- Aragorn peut très bien survivre sans moi. Il connaît mon père et sa présence est plus nécessaire que moi avec le prisonnier qu'il a amené. Ça me fera changement de faire autre chose que de m'occuper des orcs. De plus, je voulais profiter de ta présence encore un peu. Dit Legolas moqueusement.

Celaniel sourit en coin et reporta son regard vers l'avant. Seulement, Legolas s'inquiétait de ce retour précipité. Il était content qu'elle puisse retrouver sa maison et son travail chez elle, dans son milieu mais, comment réagirait-elle devant Haldir. Il savait très bien que le capitaine de la Lorien ne laisserait jamais passé un affront pareil. Il ne put retenir un commentaire et lui dit :

- J'espère que tu feras attention une fois de retour. N'oublie pas que tu auras à faire face à Haldir à nouveau. Tu seras sans aucun doute scruté de toute part par tout le monde et qu'au moindre faux pas tu risques encore de te retrouver ailleurs. Dit Legolas sur un ton d'avertissement.

- Je sais, et je ne risque pas de l'oublier. Je serai prudente ne t'en fait pas pour moi. J'apprendrai à tenir ma langue devant lui. Dit elle en souriant.

- J'aurai aimé que tu le connaisses avant qu'il ne change à ce point. Tu aurais aimé l'elfe qu'il était. Si Galadriel n'avait pas été là, il serait sûrement mort de chagrin. Il n'est pas si froid ou arrogant sans raison. Il a bâtis un mur de glace autour de son cœur, lui donnant une attitude qui ne plait à tout le monde. Dit il tristement.

- Je regrette ce qu'il a vécu mais il n'a pas connus la moitié de ce que moi j'ai vécu. Il n'a aucune raison de faire payer à son entourage ce qu'il a enduré. Dit-elle sèchement.

- Son problème n'est pas physique mais moral. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a dû subir….

- Justement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vécu. Tu peux m'en parler? Demanda t-elle malicieusement

Legolas hésita un moment et secoua la tête négativement. Il lui dit sur un ton compréhensif :

- Désolé, mais je ne puis rien te dire. C'est quelque chose qui ne se raconte pas comme ça. Il en souffre encore beaucoup, même aujourd'hui. La honte le ronge depuis ce jour et ça joue sur son moral. Dit Legolas en baissant les yeux avec peine.

- Il semble pourtant avoir un moral aussi dur que le rock et il ne m'a jamais semblé un elfe qui ait honte de grand-chose, dans sa façon d'agir en tout cas. Dit Celaniel avec un peu de frustration dans la voix.

- Ce n'est qu'une façade Celaniel, je te jure qu'il n'était pas comme ça autrefois. Dit-il

- Alors, si j'ai bien compris il éloigne de lui ceux qui lui manifeste un peu d'attention. Dit-elle

- Je connais Haldir depuis longtemps et je peux te dire que jamais il n'a été ébranlé de cette façon pour quoi que ce soit. Si je t'en parle, c'est que je veux que tu le comprennes, c'est tout. Fait attention Celaniel, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Dit Legolas avec crainte.

- Je ferai ce que tu me demandes, c'est juré. Merci Legolas, je saurai comment me comporter avec lui et je pourrai être plus tolérante avec lui. Mais il a intérêt à ne pas abuser. Dit Celaniel en riant.

- Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu feras pour le mieux. Je te fais confiance. Dit Legolas en lui retournant un léger sourire.

- Ça me permettra de voir en même temps si sa présence me rend encore sur les dents a chacune de nos rencontres. Je suis sur que de son coté il n'est pas plus rassurer que moi.

- Il ne changera pas pour toi, tu sais. Il restera lui-même mais avec plus de modération. Il continuera d'agir comme bon lui semble. Dit-il

- Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il soit bien différent de ce que j'ai connus de lui. Maintenant, je sais à quoi m'attendre. Ce sera à moi d'agir en conséquence.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne décision Celaniel. En l'ignorant, tu évites un tas de problèmes. Ne le prends pas en pitié surtout, il t'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Dit-il sur un ton d'avertissement.

- Oh! Legolas, je t'en pris. Ne soit pas si paternaliste. J'ai eu ma leçon en ce qui le concerne. Je sais ce que je fais. Je connais ma place maintenant. Dit-elle un peu agressivement.

Legolas leva les yeux sur elle avec surprise et lui dit sans méchanceté mais avec un brin de reproche dans la voix :

- Vraiment? Regarde toi! Tu as vue comment tu me parles? Il te faudra faire plus attention que ça si tu veux qu'il t'ignore lui-même. Tu commences à redevenir la Celaniel au tempérament de feu… Je t'en conjure, mon amie, ne retombe pas dans la même routine, change un peu d'attitude. Si tu dois revoir Haldir, réfléchit à ce que tu lui dis. Tu sais très bien que si tu l'affrontes encore une fois, Galadriel et Celeborn ne te le pardonneront pas aussi facilement. Cette fois, tu pourrais être bannis pour de bon. Reste tranquille pour un temps. Dit-il en toute amitié

Celaniel prit une profonde respiration et calma son cœur battant. Elle savait très bien que Legolas avait raison. Ce qu'il venait de dire était plein de sens. Elle secoua la tête positivement et lui dit plus doucement cette fois;

- Tu as raison Legolas, je vais faire des efforts pour ne pas le provoquer. J'espère seulement qu'il en fera autant de son coté. Dit-elle

- Il a dû être sermonné à son tour ne t'inquiète pas. Connaissant la Dame et même Celeborn, jamais ils n'accepteront une récidive de sa part. Tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles à ce sujet. Il ne fera rien tant et aussi longtemps que tu garderas ton calme et tes remarques.

- Ça ne sera pas facile de ne pas lui faire de commentaires mais je vais essayer quand même. Tu peux compter sur moi pour ne rien faire de désobligeant. Si jamais il me provoque par contre, je me réserve le droit de répliquer. Et ça, personne ne m'en empêchera, pas même le Seigneur ou la Dame de la Lorien. dit-elle fermement et avec fièreté

Legolas soupira lourdement et secoua la tête découragée. Il devra avoir un œil sur elle pour qu'elle ne fasse pas une folle d'elle, ni provoquer la colère de qui que ce soit.


	18. Chapter 18

La convocation

Celaniel avait fait un retour remarqué et Haldir se trouvait même aux frontières à son arrivée. Il y eut des salutations froides mais polies. Legolas profita de son voyage pour passer quelques jours en Lorien avec ses amis, mais les problèmes avec les orcs l'obligèrent à quitter rapidement.

Seulement, les orcs, l'apparition des cavaliers noirs et les nombreuses rumeurs concernant l'anneau de pouvoir inquiétaient tout le monde. Déjà, certains habitants manifestaient le désir de prendre la route des Havres Gris et ce nombre augmentait de jour en jour. Au rythme où les choses se déroulaient, il était de plus en plus évident qu'une guerre s'annonçait.

C'était aussi à cette période que Celaniel vit le changement d'attitude du capitaine. Il ne forçait plus la porte de la maison des guérisons comme à son habitude ou même sollicitait les faveurs d'une femme-elfe pour son plaisir. Même elle avait changé face à lui. Elle l'informait de la gravité des blessures des patients avant même d'appliquer le traitement et ne lui faisait plus de remarques désobligeantes. Celeborn en fut même grandement satisfait et en avait fait mention à sa femme.

Malheureusement, suite au conseil d'Elrond, une communauté fut formée afin de se rendre au Mont du Destin pour détruire l'anneau de pouvoir. Aucun représentant de la Lorien ne fut présent lors de ce conseil, mais leur aide pourrait leur être apportée en cas de nécessité. Galadriel sentait que le moment était venu pour les Galladhrims de porter mains fortes à cette communauté. Elle convoqua Celaniel dans ses appartements afin de lui mentionner de se tenir prête pour l'arrivée prochaine d'étrangers.

Celaniel marchait rapidement dans les couloirs de la maison de la Dame pour se rendre chez elle et entra sans frapper.

- Je suis désolé de mon retard Milady mais…

Celaniel figea sur place en voyant dans un coin de la pièce le capitaine en chef des Galladhrim. Elle se ressaisit en se redressant et en se recomposant un visage plus sérieux. Celeborn sourit en coin et fit un air satisfait à son épouse. Galadriel aussi avait remarqué l'air de la jeune femme, mais ce n'était pas le but de son entretien avec eux. Elle devait pourtant leur mentionner leur bonne conduite. Elle dit a Celaniel :

- Je vous en pris Celaniel, venez vous assoir. Nous vous attendions justement.

Celaniel prit place sur le siège indiqué par la Dame et attendit la suite. Haldir était resté debout, mais se plaça un peu derrière elle. Celeborn leur dit alors :

- Heureux de constater que vous semblez mieux vous entendre tous les deux. Mais ce n'est pas le but de cette convocation… Nous ne sommes pas ici pour vous entretenir de votre bonne conduite. Vous avez sûrement entendus parler que l'anneau de Sauron a été retrouvé et que suite à un conseil, une communauté a été formée. Présentement, ce groupe de personne se trouve au pied du Mont Caradhras. Dit Celeborn

- Leur route devrait les mener jusqu'ici et pour cette raison, je vous demande de leur faire bonne accueil Haldir. Quant à vous Celaniel, soyez disponible dès leur arrivé. Ils auront des blessures à soigner. Dit Galadriel avec sérieux.

- Bien Milady, je serai prête. Dit la guérisseure.

- Il en sera fait selon votre volonté. Ajouta Haldir en s'inclinant devant le Seigneur et la Dame.

- Parfait, maintenant partez et préparez-vous pour leur arrivée. Ne vous attendez pas à les voir bientôt. Doublez les effectifs du côté nord de la frontière, je pense qu'ils arriveront par ce côté. Dit ensuite la Dame

Haldir s'inclina à nouveau et se retira tout comme Celaniel. Une fois sortie de chez Galadriel, Celaniel regarda du côté du capitaine. Haldir lui dit alors avec politesse :

- Je te ferai prévenir dès que la communauté sera en vue de nos frontières. De cette façon, tu pourras être prête pour les recevoir. Dit-il

- D'accord, capitaine, j'apprécie …

- Haldir… s'il te plait, appelle-moi Haldir. Dit-il en l'a saluant avant de la quitter.

Celaniel n'eut pas la chance de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il était déjà partiel. Elle avait déjà entendu cette demande quelque part mais elle n'avait aucun souvenir… Elle était certaine qu'il lui avait déjà demandé la même chose dans le passé, mais ou et quand? Elle ne savait pas et elle soupira confuse. Elle haussa les épaules indifférentes et retourna chez elle sans penser plus avant à ce qu'elle venait de penser.

Elle fit un arrêt à la maison des guérisons pour s'assurer qu'elle avait en main tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour soigner les étrangers. Elle était tellement absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait qu'elle ne porta pas attention à l'elfe qui l'observait de l'autre coté de l'endroit ou elle se trouvait. Haldir regardait Celaniel s'affairer dans la maison des guérisons et s'assura du même coup qu'elle n'était pas trop perturbée par la venue d'étranger.

Celaniel sentit la présence du capitaine, mais ne fit aucun geste pour qu'il se doute de quoi que ce soit. Mais elle se sentait épiée et elle n'aimait pas cette sensation. N'y tenant plus, elle se retourna vers la fenêtre et fit un air sévère à l'elfe qui la regardait. Haldir sursauta lorsque'il vit son regard et malgré la distance, il rougit de honte. Comment avait-elle fait pour sentir sa présence? Il recula de sa position et décida de quitter les lieux pour retourner aux quartiers des officiers. Cette femme n'était vraiment pas comme les autres.

Dès qu'il eu disparu, Celaniel ne put retenir un sourire en coin. Elle n'avait pas été impolie, ni criée, ni même posé un geste malheureux envers qui que ce soit. Elle était restée elle-même tout en respectant les limites de la convenance. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Celaniel avait agi avec classe et dignité.


	19. Chapter 19

Legolas et la communauté

L'arrivé de la communauté se fit attendre plus longuement que prévus et lorsqu'ils furent intercepté par les gardes de la Lorien, c'était fatigué et épuisé qu'ils entrèrent à Caras Galladhon. Celaniel était prête à les recevoir et fut surprise de sentir l'immense peine qui étreignait leurs cœurs.

Après leur entretien avec Celeborn et Galadriel, elle put se mettre au travail en soignant les petits bobos des hobbits qu'elle trouvait mignon mais d'une grande tristesse, puis elle avait regarder les blessures mineures du rôdeur Aragorn qu'elle reconnus pour l'avoir rencontré à Mirkwood.

Mais ou elle eu le cœur serrer fut lorsqu'elle vit son ami Legolas qui n'en menait pas large suite à la disparition du magicien gris. Elle voyait souvent le prince se retirer à l'écart du groupe pour s'entretenir avec soit Haldir ou ses frères mais elle sentait qu'il avait besoin de se faire remonter le moral. Elle savait que la disparition de Gandalf l'affectait grandement mais, ce n'était pas l'unique raison de son esprit perturbé. Elle le surprit à regarder en direction d'un coin de jardin où se trouvait le capitaine du Gondor. Elle soupira en reconnaissant le regard brillant du prince. Elle l'aborda doucement en lui disant :

- Tu sais qu'il subit l'influence de l'anneau, n'est-ce pas? Il a du mal à se détendre ici. De plus, j'ai sentis son désespoir et son manque de confiance en la cause. Il a un esprit perturbé qui ne l'aide pas. Dit Celaniel avec douceur.

- Oui, je sais… je sais tout ça. Dit Legolas en baissant les yeux.

Celaniel sentit un long frisson traverser son corps et cette mauvaise impression qu'elle avait eu plutôt se fit plus intense encore. Elle obligea le prince à lui faire face et sursauta en voyant ses yeux. Elle comprit immédiatement ce qu'il vivait. Son cœur se serra à lui faire mal et secoua la tête négativement en lui disant :

- Non, Legolas! Ne fait pas ça, tu risques gros. Tu peux en avoir le cœur brisé et en mourir. Ces chances de survit sont minime, tu le sais et lui aussi le sait. Dit Celaniel presque en larmes.

- Je connais tous les risques Celaniel et même si tu essais de m'en dissuader, il est trop tard pour moi. Dit-il sans la regarder.

Celaniel se sentit triste mais comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Elle lui sourit avec compassion et lui dit :

- Alors tu as succombé aux charmes irrésistibles de l'homme du Gondor. Mes yeux ne m'ont pas trompé dans ce cas. Dit-elle

- Il est plus que je ne l'ai jamais souhaité. Mon cœur bat à une vitesse folle à chaque fois que je le vois ou qu'il est près de moi. J'ignore ce qui va se passer dans l'avenir, mais chose certaine, je suis près à faire tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il survive. Ce sera difficile, je suis conscient, mais si je ne fais rien je ne le saurai jamais. Dit le prince en regardant son amie.

- Est-ce qu'il sait ce que tu ressens pour lui? Demanda Celaniel

- Non, il n'en sait rien, mais je pense qu'il s'en doute. Il sait ce que je peux lui apporter comme soulagement autant physique que moral. C'est un homme secret qui ne s'exprime pas beaucoup. Il a quand même d'autres atouts intéressants….

Celaniel sourit à l'allusion et secoua la tête négativement. Legolas s'amusait de sa réaction et reporta son regard a nouveau sur l'homme en question. Elle posa sa main délicatement sur son bras et lui dit avec douceur :

- Tu devrais quand même lui dire. Peut-être que ton intervention auprès de lui le sauvera de la folie ou de la démence et même de la mort… Si tu es près à aller au bout de tes désirs, je te propose de te rendre à l'étang un peu à l'extérieur de la cité. Tu pourras lui exprimer en geste et en paroles tout ce que ton cœur te dit. Et qui sait? Peut-être réussiras-tu à sauver son âme et sa vie. Dit-elle pour l'encourager à aller de l'avant.

Legolas l'a regarda les yeux remplient d'espoir et approuva de la tête. Il embrassa Celaniel sur la joue pour l'a remercier et lui dit :

- Merci mon amie, je suivrai tes conseils… dit-il en prenant un profonde respiration avant de la quitter pour rejoindre le gondorien pour l'entraîner dans le fameux lieux secret.

Celaniel avait rougit suite au baiser et le regarda partir. Il fit a peine quelques pas et il lui dit en se retournant à demi :

- Tu devrais faire la même chose que moi Celaniel. Tu pourrais être tellement plus heureuse si tu te trouvais quelqu'un à aimer.

Celaniel sursauta légèrement et rougit plus encore. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé cette option. Elle était très bien comme elle était, mais… elle lui dit alors :

- Je ne suis pas prête à vivre ça. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour moi de faire ça. Mes priorités sont à la maison des guérisons. Mais peut-être que lorsque tout sera finis…. Mais lui, par contre, il a besoin de toi. Dit-elle en lui pointant le gondorien.

Legolas regarda le gondorien et sourit à nouveau. Il salua Celaniel de la main et suivit l'homme sur le sentier. Celaniel soupira en le regardant faire au moment ou il abordait l'homme. Elle savait que ses efforts seraient inutiles, à moins d'un miracle. Elle retourna chez elle par un chemin différent afin de réfléchir à ce que venait de lui dire son ami. Mais ce ne fut pas long qu'elle se sentit épié par quelqu'un dont elle connaissait l'identité. Elle s'arrêta et se préparait à répondre de façon brusque lorsqu'une voix dur et froide lui dit :

- Tu n'aurais pas dû l'encourager dans cette voie Celaniel. Déjà que ses fréquentations laissent plutôt à désirer… je ne tiens pas à le voir souffrir ou même mourir de chagrin. Dit Haldir derrière elle à bonne distance, caché dans les arbres.

Celaniel ne fit aucun geste pour lui faire face et lui répondit sur le même ton :

- Et en quoi cela vous concerne t-il?

- En rien, c'est vrai, mais son destin ne s'annonce pas des plus réjouissants s'il persiste à poursuivre un rêve qui ne se réalisera jamais. C'est un destin de peine et de chagrin qui l'attend. Dit il encore.

- Pourquoi l'empêcher de vivre un peu de joie et de bonheur à l'aube d'une guerre qui se prépare? Ils ne survivront peut-être pas ni l'un ni l'autre dans cette quête. Dit-elle sans quitter le couple qui se dirigeait hors des limites de la cité.

- Je n'ai aucun doute des sentiments de Legolas pour le Seigneur du Gondor. C'est même une évidence. Comme je ne doute pas non plus de ceux du gondorien à l'endroit du prince, seulement, est-ce que sera suffisant pour le détourner de l'anneau de pouvoir? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que cette relation est vouée à l'échec. Legolas est fils de roi et un elfe. Son père n'acceptera jamais un mâle comme conjoint pour son fils et un mortel encore moins. De plus, ce n'est pas permis chez les hommes de vivre une relation semblable. C'est immoral et condamné à la pendaison par la loi chez les hommes. Ils se seront bien nulle part, personne ne les acceptera tel qu'ils sont. Dit Haldir plus calmement cette fois, presque suppliant.

- Je sais, mais mieux vaut avoir aimé une fois dans sa vie que de ne pas avoir connus l'amour du tout… Capitaine… Vous auriez peut-être intérêt à essayer. Vous seriez peut-être moins rigide avec votre entourage et plus humain aussi. Dit-elle sèchement mais de façon ferme et polie et reprenant son chemin pour retourner chez elle.

Haldir figea sur place, surpris par ses paroles. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'adressait à lui sur ce ton depuis son retour de Mirkwood. Il ne pouvait pas la contredire car d'une certaine façon, elle avait raison. Il comprenait ce que vivait Legolas et il sentit lui-même ce besoin de chaleur humaine, de vivre une relation basé sur le respect, l'amour et la tendresse. Seulement, il ne voulait pas s'engager dans ce genre de relation avec n'importe qui, mais qui? Il regarda le prince et l'homme s'éloigner sur le sentier et soupira. Puis il regarda Celaniel qui marchait devant lui. Il frémit en la regardant et dû admettre que lui aussi avait peut-être besoin d'un vie plus stable. Malheureusement, avec les problèmes qui les tenaient en alerte constamment, le moment pour entretenir une relation amoureuse avec qui que ce soit.


	20. Chapter 20

Le nouveau magicien blanc.

La vie reprenait son cours normal suite au départ de la communauté. Mais un très court moment puisque Gwadhir, le roi des aigles, vint se poser délicatement dans la cour principale de la cité de Cara Galladhon. Il tenait entre ses crocs, le corps inerte d'un homme en très mauvais états. Celaniel fut appelé sur place immédiatement et eut peur que l'aigle ramène l'un des membres de la communauté. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Gandalf le gris. Galadriel était déjà à son chevet et lui dit avec empressement :

- Vous voulez bien m'assister ma chère? J'ai besoin de vos services. Dit la Dame fermement.

Celaniel accepta sans hésiter et lui apporta aide et assistance pendant toute la durée des soins apportée à l'Istaris. Lorsqu'il fut dans un état stable et acceptable, Galadriel le laissa aux bons soins de la guérisseuse pendant qu'elle se retirait pour se reposer un peu. Celaniel veilla sur le magicien jusqu'au lendemain ou il ouvrit enfin les yeux. Ce fut avec un sourire radieux que Celaniel accueillit Gandalf dans le monde des vivants. Ce dernier fut surpris en la voyant, mais à son beau sourire il ne put faire autrement que de lui répondre de la même façon. Il lui dit alors :

- Tiens!... Voilà une bonne manière de sortir de l'ombre. Être accueillit avec un aussi beau sourire est agréable à voir. Venant de vous ma chère enfant, c'est encore mieux. Vous êtes absolument magnifique quand vous souriez comme ça. Dis-le magicien.

- Vous ne changerez donc jamais, Gandalf, toujours aussi charmeur malgré votre état de faiblesse. Vous trouvez toujours le moyen de garder votre sens de l'humour particulier. Dit-elle en riant.

- Il faut bien rire un peu, vous ne pensez pas? Les occasions se font plus rares de nos jours. Dit Gandalf en tentant de se lever.

Celaniel lui donna un coup de main pour l'aider à se relever sur son lit et lui répondit :

- Oui, c'est un fait. C'est devenu très inquiétant depuis quelque temps. Dit-elle en soupirant lourdement.

- Il ne faut pas désespérer ma chère, rien n'est encore fini. Sauron n'a pas encore gagné. Dit-il en s'installant le plus confortablement possible.

- C'est vrai, mais ses armées sont de plus en plus nombreuses et aux dernières nouvelles, un grand nombre d'alliés de Sauron marchent en direction des portes noires et je ne parle pas des orcs de Saroumane qui se font de plus en plus présent à nos frontières et même partout en terre du milieu. Dit-elle en regardant la plaie de son front.

Gandalf soupira lourdement à son tour et vit à l'entrée de sa chambre Galadriel et Celeborn qui regardait d'un œil avertis tout ce que faisait la jeune guérisseure. Derrière eux, Haldir qui les avait accompagnés. Celaniel s'inclina en les voyant et croisa le regard du capitaine. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle rougit et se tendit. Elle donna les derniers détails de l'état de santé du magicien et se retira. Elle attira Haldir avec elle afin de laisser les dirigeants de la cité discuter en privé avec l'Istaris. Gandalf avait suivi des yeux la jeune femme et avait pu remarquer son malaise devant le capitaine. Il jeta un regard vers la Dame et sourit en coin de façon malicieuse. Il dit alors à Galadriel :

- Est-ce que mes yeux me font défaut ou j'ai bien vu notre jeune guérisseure rougir en présence de votre capitaine?

- Disons que c'est une longue histoire en ce qui les concerne tous les deux. Mais je vous raconterai leurs aventures une autre fois… Ce qui m'intéresse pour l'instant c'est de savoir comment vous vous sentez. Dit Galadriel en lui souriant aimablement.

- Je me sens comme un jeune homme. J'ai bien cru ma dernière heure arrivée. Mais grâce à vos bons soins, je me sens très bien. Dit le magicien.

- Vous avez obtenu une seconde chance à la vie, cher ami. Les valars vous ont permis de rester en vie et c'est sûrement pour une bonne raison. Dit Celeborn.

- Il ne sera pas le seul à bénéficier des largesses des Valars. Il y aura d'autres miracles comme le vôtre qui auront lieu, et ce, dans un avenir rapproché. Dit Galadriel.

- Je n'en ai aucun doute très cher, et je suis certain que vous ne serez pas étrangère à ces évènements miraculeux. Ajouta Gandalf

Galadriel ne put retenir un sourire en coin. Elle savait bien que Gandalf devinait ce qu'elle avait fait pour la survie de certaines personnes. Elle lui dit alors avec une certaine indifférence :

- Ne parlons plus de ça pour le moment… Les membres du conseil des mages se réunissent ici afin de décider du sort de Saroumane. Plusieurs décisions devront y être prises, et ce, dans les plus brefs délais possible.

- Et vous voulez savoir si je suis assez bien pour assister à cette réunion? J'y serai, mais tout de suite après, il me faudra vous quitter afin que je puisse rejoindre la communauté…

- La communauté a été dissoute mon ami. Ils ont été séparés sur les rives de l'Amon Hen. Dit Celeborn.

Gandalf regarda le Seigneur de la Lorien avec horreur et il eut une pensée pour Frodon. Galadriel savait à quoi il pensait et lui dit pour le rassurer :

- Ne vous en faites pas pour Frodon, il va bien. Lui et Sam ont traversé les chutes du Rauros pour prendre la route du Mordor ensemble. Ils sont partis sans les autres membres de la communauté. Il n'avait pas le choix. C'était ça ou la mort de tous. Dit Galadriel.

- Mais pourquoi seul? Que sont devenus les autres? Demanda le magicien inquiet.

- Merry et Pippin ont été enlevés par les orcs, permettant du même coup la fuite de Sam et Frodon… Ne les blâmez pas surtout, ils ont démontré beaucoup de courage. Dit encore la Dame.

- Les petits imbéciles auraient pu attendre que les autres viennent les rejoindre pour…

- Ils en avaient tous plein les bras Gandalf. Boromir… il n'a pas pris l'anneau si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Dit Celeborn à l'air sévère du magicien.

- Il a su résister? Comment a-t-il fait? Je m'attendais à ce qu'il succombe en son pouvoir plus rapidement…

- Il n'a pas résisté à son appel, mais son cœur lui a fait entendre raison… dit la Dame.

Gandalf l'a regarda curieusement et sourit ensuite en coin comprenant ce qui c'était passé. Il dit alors :

- Alors, c'est son amour pour Legolas qui l'a épargné la démence et la folie. Dit le magicien en réfléchissant.

- C'est ce qui a permis à Frodon de prendre la décision de partir seul pour le mont du Destin. Si Boromir ne l'avait pas forcé à le faire, il ne resterait plus que des cadavres sur les rives de l'Anduin. Dit encore Celeborn

- Ce qui est le plus important pour le moment, c'est l'assemblé qui aura lieu ici bientôt. Déjà nos éclaireurs nous ont parlé d'un très grand rassemblement en Isengard. Saroumane prépare une attaque sur le Rohan. De plus, un mal rôde du côté de Médusel. Le roi Théoden a perdu le contrôle et son entourage s'en inquiète, et avec raison. Il serait bon de voir ce qui se passe de ce côté. Dit Galadriel.

- Oui, vous avez raison, je vais m'y rendre dès que le conseil aura terminé sa réunion. Quant à mes amis, je les rejoindrai en route. Dit Gandalf

Galadriel sourit satisfaite et approuva sa décision. Seulement, Gandalf demeurait inquiet malgré tout. Quelque chose n'était pas clair, mais il n'en saurait pas plus de la bouche de Galadriel. Il chassa de son esprit ses pensées sombres et se concentra sur la réunion prochaine avec les autres membres de son ordre.

Suite à cette réunion, Gandalf le gris était maintenant devenu Gandalf le blanc.


	21. Chapter 21

Pour sauver les hommes

Depuis un certain temps, les nouvelles de l'extérieure n'étaient pas très bonnes. Suite à une discussion entre Elrond et Galadriel, il fut entendu qu'une garnison d'elfes irait porter main forte aux hommes du Rohan contre les orcs de Saroumane. Galadriel savait qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Si personne ne s'impliquait, ce serait la fin de toute vie sur cette terre. Elle avait donc organisé une assemblé afin de réunir des volontaires pour se rendre au Gouffre de Helm. Haldir fut le premier à offrir ses services et fut même nommé en charge de cette unité. C'est lui qui mènerait les elfes en Rohan.

Seulement, elle ne pouvait se départir de tous ses gardes ou son personnel médical. Il fut donc difficile pour elle de faire un choix éclairé sur ceux qui devait prendre la route de la guerre et ceux qui devait rester. Elle convoqua donc Celaniel afin de lui faire part de sa décision sur les guérisseurs qui accompagneraient la garnison à Helm.

- Je pense que vous savez déjà qu'une garnison d'elfes provenant de Fondcomb et de la Lorien prendra la route du Gouffre de Helm pour venir en aide aux hommes du Rohan. Dit Galadriel

- Oui Milady, je suis au courant dit la guérisseur en baissant les yeux tristement.

- J'ai donc décidé d'envoyer Dallos et Isilwen. Il ne restera plus que vous et Anorwen comme guérisseur pour voir à tout. Les blessés seront sans aucun doute nombreux dans les prochaines semaines donc je vous suggère de vous assurer qu'il ne vous manque de rien. J'ai bien peur que suite à cette guerre, qui s'annonce sanglante, ce ne soit pas facile a vivre pour nous tous. Dit la Dame tristement en fixant le groupe de garde qui se préparait pour le grand départ.

- Croyez vous que deux guérisseurs seront suffisant aux Gouffres de Helm? Demanda Celaniel.

- Je ne peux faire plus pour l'instant. Mais peut-être aurez vous à vous y rendre lorsque la bataille sera finit. Dit Galadriel en revenant vers elle.

- Dans ce cas, je vais commencer à faire les préparatifs dans ce sens au cas ou…

Galadriel lui fit un léger sourire et lui dit doucement :

- Ne soyez pas si pressé de vivre les horreurs de la guerre Celaniel. C'est loin d'être très réjouissant et agréable. C'est même très troublant. Dit la Dame

Celaniel baissa les yeux a nouveau et secoua la tête. Elle s'inclina devant Galadriel pour la quitter mais fut retenus lorsque la Dame lui dit :

- Il y a autre chose Celaniel. Quelque chose que je tiens particulièrement que vous fassiez, dans votre intérêt et celui de mes gardes. Dit Galadriel en l'a regardant sérieusement.

- Que voulez-vous de moi Milady, je vous écoute. Dit la guérisseure

- Il y aura une grande fête pour encourager les guerriers à bien faire leur devoir. Je compte sur vous pour y participer. Dit Galadriel en la fixant intensément.

- Je… Je vous remercie Milady mais… je ne me sens pas prête à me mêler aux autres en publique…j'ai peur de … c'est trop tôt pour moi… je ne sais pas si…

- Vous êtes prête à vivre cette expérience et ce, depuis fort longtemps. Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de vivre parce que vous avez subit une épreuve difficile. Vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir connus ce genre d'expérience. Dit Galadriel aimablement.

- Je ne me sens pas la force de faire face à tout ce monde. De plus, vous savez comme moi comment se termine ce genre de soirée et je ne tiens pas à vivre ça à nouveau…. Je ne suis pas prête à ça…

- Il faudra pourtant le faire un jour ou l'autre Celaniel. Je peux comprendre votre inquiétude, mais il est temps pour vous de chasser de votre mémoire les mauvais souvenirs. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous rendre jusque là. Je ne désire que vous voir reprendre une vie sociale plus active. Vous ne pouvez pas rester dans votre coin jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. Il faudra bien refaire confiance aux mâles un jour ou l'autre. Et quoi de mieux qu'une célébration comme celle-là? Dit Galadriel avec encouragement en s'approchant d'elle.

Celaniel avait rougit violemment. Elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec cette situation. Elle ne voulait pas faire face aux mâles de la cité sans raison. Elle acceptait leurs présences dans le cadre de son travail, mais elle avait encore du mal à les endurer dans la vie de tous les jours. Elle gardait toujours les yeux au sol et secoua la tête négativement en lui disant :

- Je suis désolé Milady… je…

- Je ne vous demande pas de faire ce que vous ne voulez pas faire, mais je vous suggère fortement d'y réfléchir. Ne passez pas à coté d'une telle opportunité Celaniel. En ces temps incertain, il serait important que vous profitiez de ce moment. Ce sera sans doute le dernier évènement du genre avant très longtemps. Dit la Dame cette fois avec plus de fermeté.

- Milady, je ne serai pas de très bonne compagnie pour cette fête. J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire le contraire mais… Je vous en pris Milady, ne me demandez pas de…

- Je suis excessivement déçus de votre attitude Celaniel, mais je comprend… j'espère que vous ne regrettez pas votre décision… Merci de m'avoir écouté…

Celaniel sentit la tristesse de la Dame suite à sa décision. Elle aurait bien voulue accepter avec enthousiasme cette opportunité mais elle avait tellement peur… Elle releva la tète fièrement et dit à la Dame les larmes aux yeux :

- Je ne vous promets pas de me présenter à la fête, mais je considèrerai l'invitation. Je ne dis pas que je serai là, mais j'y penserai. Dit la jeune elfe en s'inclinant devant elle.

- Je vous remercie Celaniel et j'espère sincèrement que vous participiez à cette célébration. Je suis sur que vous y trouverez satisfaction. Dit Galadriel en la saluant à son tour.

Celaniel sourit en coin et se retira. Elle était dans tous ses états et se rendit chez elle d'un pas rapide. Elle ne vit pas Celeborn qui arrivait en sens inverse dans le couloir et passa près de lui sans le voir, ni le saluer. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils inquiets et se rendit dans le bureau ou il savait Galadriel sur place. Il entra et demanda sans attendre :

- Je viens de rencontrer Celaniel et elle semblait passablement perturbée. Que s'est-il passé au juste? Demanda le Seigneur de Caras Galladhon

- Rien de particulier, je ne lui ai que demandé de participer à la fête pour les guerriers qui aura lieu la veille du départ pour le Rohan. Dit-elle en souriant en coin.

- Et elle a accepté d'y assister? Dit Celeborn surpris.

- Non, elle n'y sera pas… mais elle fera quelque chose pour ne pas se sentir mise de coté. Dit la Dame

- Que fera t-elle? Vous ne me dites pas tout chère amie. Dois-je me sentir inquiet pour la suite?

- Non, pas du tout, je dirais même que vous pouvez commencer à vous réjouir. Je pense que les Valars veulent qu'elle reprenne une vie normale et ils sont passés par moi pour qu'elle réalise ce rêve. Elle n'a besoin que d'un coup de pouce et je vais lui donner. Voulez vous m'aider? Demanda Galadriel malicieusement

- Et que dois-je faire?

Galadriel sourit en coin et l'attira avec elle sur le balcon de son bureau et lui expliqua son plan.


	22. Chapter 22

Une fête manquée

Haldir marchait d'un pas rapide sur le sentier qui menait à la place de la fête. Il avait hâte de se retrouver parmi ses amis et qui sait peut-être pourra-t-il avoir une fin de soirée plus agréable. Malheureusement, son après-midi fut troublé de plusieurs choses qui lui donnaient l'impression que sa soirée ne se finirait pas comme il le prévoyait. Une chose entre autres lui disait qu'il ne participerait pas à la célébration bien longtemps. Il crut un moment qu'il ne vivrait pas cette soirée.

L'idée de bénéficier d'une soirée de frivolité et de plaisir avant le départ l'excitait au plus haut point. Il en avait envie depuis que la Dame en avait fait l'annonce. Il avait surtout envie de boire et de s'amuser avant de marcher sur le Rohan et la guerre. Ce serait sans doute sa dernière soirée de folie avant de mourir, car il savait qu'il ne survivrait pas cette bataille. Par contre, il était bien prêt à s'amuser et même se trouver une partenaire pour la nuit, mais pas n'importe qui. Il ne voulait rien de spécial, seulement quelque chose de différent.

Il pressa le pas et emprunta le sentier qu'il avait déjà utilisé il y a fort longtemps. Il marcha sans regarder ou il allait et soudain il s'arrêta pour regarder vers sa gauche. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant vers le bois. Une image apparut dans son esprit et il vit une femme-elfe assise au sol une bouteille à la main et lui assis à ses cotés tout aussi ivre qu'elle. Il revint à la réalité en s'approchant de l'arbre et délicatement il posa sa main sur le tronc. D'autres images apparurent dans son esprit et il se vit ramenant Celaniel chez elle. Il sourit en coin lorsqu'il se souvint que c'était à cet endroit qu'il avait eu sa première conversation civilisée avec Celaniel. Il était plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un approcher et qui lui dit :

- Capitaine Haldir? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici? Ne devez-vous pas être à la fête?

Haldir sursauta en faisant volte-face. Il était sans voix en la voyant aussi ravissante dans sa robe d'un vert tendre et les cheveux attachés avec goût. Il était surpris d'être en présence d'une femme différente de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. Il secoua la tête pour être sûr qu'il voyait bien Celaniel devant lui. Il sentit son cœur battre rapidement et pour ne pas l'embarrasser davantage, il lui dit :

- Je suis ici parce que… je voulais prendre un raccourci et… Tu vas à la fête toi aussi? Demanda-t-il surpris.

Celaniel rugit en resserrant sa cape autour d'elle et lui dit frustré :

- Disons que je n'ai pas le choix. À mot couvert, Lady Galadriel me l'a fortement recommandé.

Haldir eu un léger sourire en coin et voulu lui répondre lorsqu'ils entendirent la musique en provenance de la place de la fête. Il dit à la jeune femme-elfe :

- La fête commence, ne perdons pas de temps. Viens! Il faut y aller. Dit Haldir en prenant sa main pour l'entrainer ver le lieu de la fête.

Celaniel le suivit sans protester, mais avant de quitter les bois, elle jeta un regard sur l'arbre qu'il regardait plutôt. Comme Haldir, elle eut une série d'images plus explicite les unes que les autres. Elle vit Haldir l'aider à marcher jusqu'à chez elle, l'installer sur une chaise de la cuisine et ensuite lui donner un verre d'eau qu'elle repoussa pour saisir une bouteille sur la table.

- Celaniel, qu'est-ce que tu fais… allons vient! Dit Haldir

- Je… allez-y, je vous rejoindrai… j'ai besoin de… Dit Celaniel nerve usement.

Haldir était sans voix et pour lui, il était hors que question qu'elle rate cette fête. Il voulait qu'elle soit à son bras et s'il pouvait aller plus loin… Il lui dit alors :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Celaniel? Tu as peur on dirait! Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je serai là pour voir à ce que tu ne sois pas importuné… De toute façon, ce sera le meilleur moyen pour nous de faire voir à tout le monde que nous nous entendons bien tous les deux et joindre l'utile à l'agréable et passer une bonne soirée comme celle que nous avons vécus ici avant…

- Vous vous souvenez de ça? Dit-elle nerveusement

- Tu ne te souviens pas que je t'aie raccompagné chez toi la veille de ton départ pour Mirkwood? Tu n'étais pas tellement en bonne forme si je me souviens bien… dit-il en riant en coin à ce souvenir

Celaniel se souvenait très bien de ce soir-là, mais elle ne se rappelait pas comment cette soirée s'était terminée. Est-ce que lui s'en souvenait? Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il en parle et elle lui dit vaguement :

- Oui, je me souviens… un peu. Un moment de ma vie que je préfère oublier si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. Dit-elle tristement.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te ramener sur d es souvenirs du passé qui ne te sont pas agréables. Dit-il calmement

- Ce n'est pas ça le problème, c'est… J'ai eu un comportement plutôt…

- Il est vrai que toi autant que moi n'avions pas toute notre tête. Nous avons passablement bu ce soir-là si j'ai bonne mémoire. Dit-il avec indifférence.

Celaniel sursauta à nouveau et lui fit un air soupçonneux. Elle lui demanda avec curiosité :

- Vous vous rappelez de ça aussi! Et bien pour un elfe qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état que moi vous avez effectivement beaucoup de mémoire. Dit-elle avec une certaine peur dans la voix.

- Je ne me souviens pas de tout, mais de ça oui. Ce soir là, je dois avouer que j'ai tellement bu que tout ce dont je me souviens c'est t'avoir raccompagné chez toi, et que nous avons continué à boire chez toi. Mais ensuite… plus rien.

Celaniel parut rassurer et soupira soulagé. Elle pouvait entendre le son de la musique au loin et l'envie de se rendre à la fête diminuait de plus en plus en elle. Elle ne voulait surtout pas s'y rendre en sa compagnie et encore moins passer la soirée avec lui. Haldir par contre n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser derrière et lui dit à nouveau :

- Nous devrions y aller avant que la fête ne soit terminée. On est déjà en retard et connaissant mes frères, ils ne me laisseront rien à manger ou à boire. Alors, faisons vite…

Elle approuva de la tête et suivit le capitaine des galladhrims. Seulement, lorsqu'ils furent en vue de la place des fêtes, elle figea et s'arrêta incapable de faire un pas de plus. Haldir avait senti la panique chez la jeune femme et se retourna pour voir son visage apeuré. Il fronça les sourcils inquiets par son visage pâle et les tremblements qui l'a secouaient de partout. Il n'était pas sans savoir que suite à son expérience passée, elle avait une peur maladive des mâles, quel qu'il soit. Il voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise et revint vers elle en lui disant calmement :

- N'est pas peur Celaniel, je resterai avec toi si tu veux…

- Non… ce n'est pas… Je regrette capitaine, mais je ne peux pas assister à cette fête… Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas…

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, elle fit volte-face et se mit à courir jusqu'à chez elle. Haldir fut surpris par sa réaction, mais au fond, il s'y attendait. Il soupira lourdement et décida de se rendre à la fête quand même.

Seulement, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise parmi tous ces gens qui s'amusaient et lui il ne parvenait pas à le faire. Il aurait pu se trouver une partenaire pour la nuit, mais ce soir ce qu'il aurait voulu ne lui était pas accessible. Il croisa le regard de Galadriel et il baissa les yeux. Puis, il comprit que tout ceci n'était pas sans raison. Il scruta les environs et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il se rendit à la table ou il put prendre une bouteille de vin et sans attendre, il sortit de la place de la fête et suivit le sentier qui menait chez la guérisseur.


	23. Chapter 23

Une compensation pour le capitaine

Haldir savait qu'elle serait chez elle et se présenta devant sa porte. Il put entendre, les pleures, de Celaniel et sentit son cœur se serrer. Il entra sans frapper et vit la jeune elfe assise à table le visage inondé de larmes. Une nouvelle vague d'images apparut dans son esprit.

Il voyait Celaniel assis au même endroit qui tenait une bouteille de vin à la main. Elle lui souriait en lui offrant un verre. Oui, il se souvenait de ça… il avait bu avec elle et plusieurs verres aussi. Il s'était même surpris à la regarder avec admiration. Elle était adorable ce soir-là. Il sourit pour lui-même et vit qu'elle le regardait avec crainte.

Il fronça les sourcils et réalisa que la jeune elfe s'était levé pour lui faire face. Elle lui dit en essuyant ses joues mouillées :

- Capitaine… Que faites-vous ici? Ne deviez-vous pas être à la fête?

- Oui, mais j'ai changé d'idée. Je trouvais injuste que tu n'y assistes pas alors j'ai décidé que tu avais droit de t'amuser aussi, mais plus calmement. Dit-il en lui montrant la bouteille de vin.

- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de faire ça. Par ma faute vous allez rater une belle occasion de terminer la soirée en galante compagnie. Dit-elle en souriant timidement.

- Ça ne fait rien. Je ne suis pas un adepte de ce genre de fête de toute façon. Je suis déjà en galante compagnie. Je n'ai pas besoin de fête pour passer une bonne soirée. Si tu veux bien partager cette bouteille avec moi, j'en serai ravi, nous pourrons passer une soirée agréable et avoir une conversation intéressante. Dit-il en déposant la bouteille sur la table.

Celaniel ne savait pas comment interpréter son geste, mais elle fut touchée par son attention. Elle sourit en rougissant légèrement. Elle lui dit alors :

- Très bien dans ce cas. Nous allons prendre cette bouteille dehors, si vous le voulez bien. La nuit est fraîche et le ciel est magnifique. Allez vous installer sur le balcon et je vous rejoins avec des verres. Dit-elle plus calme et en se dirigeant vers son armoire pour prendre des verres.

Haldir approuva et sortit sur le balcon en emportant la bouteille avec lui. Celaniel ouvrit l'armoire pour saisir deux verres et fronça ses sourcils en voyant une petite fiole d'un liquide brunâtre et une note attachée au goulot. Elle regarda derrière elle pour localiser le capitaine et put le voir sur le balcon alors qu'il ouvrait la bouteille. Elle lut la note qui disait :

«Pour vous donner du courage et passer une bonne nuit »

Celaniel reposa la note sur l'étagère et ouvrit la fiole. Elle en huma le contenue et reconnu immédiatement un puissant aphrodisiaque. Elle soupira à nouveau et ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait rien à perdre de toute façon et sans réfléchir davantage, elle ingurgita le contenue de la fiole. C'était d'un goût douteux, mais sûrement très efficace. Elle saisit les verres et sortie sur le balcon pour rejoindre le Capitaine Haldir.

- Désolé, je voulais en choisir d'autres, mais… Dit-elle en déposant les verres devant Haldir

- Ils feront très bien l'affaire. Tenez… buvons à la paix en terre du milieu et que notre appui pour les hommes ne soit pas inutile. Dit Haldir

- Vous doutez de votre victoire? Demanda Celaniel surprise

- J'ignore ce qui nous attend là-bas, mais il est certain que ce ne sera pas une poignée d'orcs que nous allons affronter. Nous allons devoir faire face à des milliers de ces monstres. Ça ne sera pas facile, c'est évident. Dit-il tristement.

- Alors, vous croyez que vos chances de survie sont pratiquement nulles?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais c'est fort probable. Mon cœur me dit que la majorité d'entre nous ne reviendront pas vivant de cette bataille. Dit-il en se levant soudainement pour fixer le ciel.

Celaniel pouvait sentir de la crainte et de la peur dans le regard du capitaine. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir pour la guerre dans cet état d'esprit. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin de se détendre pour pouvoir quitter la Lorien moins perturbé, moins tendu. Haldir prit une profonde respiration et se retourna pour déposer son verre sur la petite table et lui dit :

- Je te laisse maintenant. Je vais retourner chez moi pour me reposer. La journée sera longue demain… Merci pour ta compagnie et bonne nuit. Dit-il en prenant sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres pour ensuite se diriger vers l'escalier.

Celaniel sentit une vague de chaleur s'emparer de son corps subitement dès qu'il eut touché à ses doigts. Elle le regarda marcher vers la sortie et dans un élan de panique, elle lui dit :

- Capitaine, attendez!... J'ai… je pense que… vous ne pouvez pas quitter la Lorien de cette façon. Vous êtes beaucoup trop tendus et ce n'est pas bon pour votre moral. Dit-elle en rougissant nerveusement

- Depuis quand t'inquiètes-tu de mon état mental Celaniel? C'est nouveau ça? Tu as une solution à mon problème, je suppose?

Celaniel rougit encore plus et baissa les yeux. Sans le regarder, mais piquant la curiosité du capitaine, elle remplit son verre à nouveau et le but d'un trait. Haldir fronça les sourcils intrigués et se rendit compte que la jeune femme buvait nerveusement. Il revint vers elle et put constater qu'elle avait chaud, excessivement chaud. Il agrandit les yeux de surprise et pu voir de la peur, de la gêne même et… il n'osait exprimer tout haut ce qu'il pensait, mais… il lui dit avec douceur et une certaine hésitation :

- Celaniel! Que cherches-tu à me faire comprendre?

- Je me rends compte que vous n'aurez pas bénéficié de la fête et que… il est nécessaire pour vous de…

Celaniel n'avait pas levé les yeux et préférait éviter son regard. Mais Haldir savait très bien que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire lui demandait énormément d'effort. Ses mains tremblaient et sa voix était chevrotante. Elle lui offrait beaucoup et il le savait. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer à la seule pensée qu'il pourrait découvrir ce qui se cachait sous cette robe qui la rendait tellement séduisante. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas abuser de la situation connaissant son passé difficile. Il en avait envie, mais…

Il prit les mains de Celaniel dans les siennes et les serra doucement. Ses mains étaient humides et tremblantes et il en fut touché. Il hésitait encore à accepter ce qu'elle proposait et lui sourit avec affection. Il n'en espérait pas tant de sa part. Il aurait dû refuser, mais il en avait tellement envie. Il avait rêvé tellement de fois à ce moment qu'il hésitait encore à accepter. Il lui dit avec tendresse et douceur :

- Ce que tu m'offres est très généreux de ta part, mais je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleure chose à faire… J'ai toujours voulu vivre ce moment avec toi, mais vu les circonstances, ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Par contre, je souhaite ardemment accepter ce que tu me proposes, j'en ai rêvé tellement souvent et je me sentirais moins nerveux, plus calme et mieux disposé pour entreprendre cette tâche demain. Mais je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quelque chose dont tu n'as pas envie toi-même.

Celaniel avait levé les yeux sur lui et le regarda avec surprise. Elle sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux et une certaine anxiété s'emparer d'elle. Elle avait presque souhaité qu'il refuse, mais son corps lui disait le contraire. Elle avait besoin de sentir ses baisers et ses caresses. De toute façon, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Elle sentait son cœur battre tellement vite que sa respiration devint saccadée. Haldir devait la calmer et saisit le verre sur la table et le remplit pour lui donner et lui dit à nouveau :

- Écoute Celaniel, si tu ne le veux pas…

- Je ne changerai pas d'idée. Si vous êtes intéressé, je suis disposé à combler vos moindres désirs. Dit-elle en levant la tête fièrement.

Haldir ne s'attendait certainement pas à une fin de soirée semblable, mais il ne pouvait pas refuser une offre aussi tentante. Il eut un sourire en coin et déjà sentit son corps répondre au désir qu'elle faisait naitre en lui. Il avait souhaité secrètement que ça se produise et son vœu le plus cher était sur le point de se réaliser. Il lui demanda alors :

- Tu es certaine que c'est ce que tu veux? Tu m'as déjà dit dans le passé que jamais tu ne t'abaisserais à partager mon lit. Dit-il pour provoquer sa colère.

- Il n'y a que les fous qui ne changent pas d'avis… Alors! Vous voulez oui ou non? Dit-elle avec une certaine arrogance qui fit sourire le capitaine.

Pour toute réponse, Haldir ne put s'empêcher d'agir et rapidement, il prit Celaniel dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avec vigueur, mais aussi avec passion.


	24. Chapter 24

Une nuit inoubliable

Le baiser enflamma leur désir respectif pour vivre plus encore. Seulement, pour Celaniel, c'était au-dessus ce qu'elle avait connu dans le passé. Jamais aucun elfe ne l'avait fait vibrer comme lui le faisait en ce moment. Son corps tremblait de plaisir et sans même s'en rendre compte elle gémit légèrement. Haldir la repoussa devant lui pour la regarder. Ses yeux étaient brillants comme des étoiles et le capitaine des galladhrims en frémit de satisfactions.

Celaniel recula de quelques pas et put voir le même désir qu'elle dans les yeux de l'elfe. Elle retint son souffle et pour éviter qu'elle perde le contrôle de ses émotions trop rapidement, elle se rendit dans la maison. Haldir fronça les sourcils et mit quelques secondes à la suivre à l'intérieur. Il ne la vit pas tout de suite, mais il n'eut aucun mal à deviner où elle pouvait bien être. Il se rendit donc jusqu'à sa chambre et s'arrêta subitement en voyant encore une fois des images dans son esprit d'une femme-elfe que tentait d'enfiler sa robe de nuit non sans difficulté. Cette femme-elfe c'était Celaniel, le soir où ils s'étaient rencontrés dans les bois.

Haldir secoua la tête pour chasser ces images impossibles à croire et vit la jeune femme assise sur son lit qui détachait le corsage de sa robe. Il s'avança pour s'agenouiller devant elle et saisit ses mains entre les siennes et lui dits :

- Non, ne fait pas ça… laisse-moi le privilège de te découvrir moi-même…

Celaniel leva les yeux vers lui indécise et regarda son regard pour y voir un réel désir de lui plaire. Il se releva et invita la jeune femme à en faire autant. Tout doucement, il fit glisser les bretelles de sa robe le long de ses bras sans quitter son regard des yeux. Celaniel rougit plus encore, mais elle était fascinée par le bleu pétillant de ses yeux. Elle avait chaud et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile, son corps frissonnait au contact de ses doigts sur sa peau et déjà elle avait du mal à ne pas gémir plus fort.

Haldir détacha ensuite la ceinture de sa robe et laissa glisser le tissu à ses pieds. Il rugit en voyant la finesse de ses courbes sous sa camisole et son mince jupon. Il sentait déjà qu'il aurait du mal à lui résister tellement il anticipait la suite. Sans perdre de temps, il retira lui-même sa tunique et Celaniel ne put s'empêcher de toucher à son torse musclé. Elle tremblait tellement qu'elle ne sut pas comment elle fit pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Elle sentit ses genoux fléchir, mais fut retenue par le bras puissant du capitaine qui la maintenait fermement contre lui. Il lui dit alors à l'oreille :

- J'ai souhaité cet instant tellement de fois que je ne me rappelle pas combien de nuits j'en ai rêvé… Tu es absolument splendide Celaniel, vraiment magnifique. Dit-il en la regardant avec envie et désir.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse de sa part, il embrassa sa bouche doucement goûtant le vin sur ses lèvres. Il approfondit le baiser, forçant légèrement l'entrée de sa bouche pour en explorer l'intérieur de la langue. Lorsqu'il coupa le contact de ses lèvres, il plongea son regard étincelant dans ses yeux. Celaniel était sous le charme de cet être extraordinaire. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'il était fascinant dans tous les sens du terme. Tout était tellement merveilleux pour elle qu'elle ne parvenait pas à exprimer par des mots ce qu'elle vivait.

Mais en le regardant attentivement, Celaniel eut un souvenir en mémoire qui l'a fit trembler. Elle se voyait au même endroit, dans ce lit, avec lui… Elle ferma les yeux et vit à nouveau le capitaine l'aider à se dévêtir et perdre l'équilibre sur le lit. Ils riaient ensemble, mais ils s'aimèrent aussi avec une passion sans limites. À ce souvenir, elle se tendit suffisamment pour qu'Haldir s'en rende compte. Il l'a regarda surpris et lui dit avec calme :

- Détends-toi Celaniel, je ne te veux aucun mal, je ne veux que te faire du bien. Laisse-toi aller, tu vivras des moments merveilleux.

- J'en suis sur, mais je ne sais pas si… il y a tellement longtemps que…

- Chut… Je sais ce dont tu as besoin et je ferai en sorte que tu en soi satisfaite le plus possible. Dit-il en effleurant les lèvres de la jeune femme des siennes.

Les sensations qu'elle ressentait étaient tellement différentes de ce qu'elle avait connu dans le passé qu'elle en oublia toutes ses craintes et se détendit pour vivre le plaisir à son maximum. Seulement, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se retenir bien longtemps. Elle avait envie de partager ce moment avec lui et elle savait qu'il voulait aussi vivre cet instant avec elle. Alors, sans rien lui demander, elle lui fit sentir ce qu'elle voulait et lui de son côté savait ce qu'elle désirait. Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Il lui dit alors :

- Laisse-moi t'aimer Celaniel, laisse-moi te faire connaitre tous les plaisirs. Tu vas connaitre les plus grandes sensations de ta vie. Et c'est moi qui aurai la joie et le plaisir de te redonner le goût à l'amour. Je veux que tu vives la jouissance suprême et je veux que tu te souviennes que je fus celui qui t'a redonné cette joie.

Celaniel ne savait plus quoi dire et laissa le soin au capitaine le privilège de faire d'elle une femme aimante et comblée par le plaisir. Ils s'aimèrent une bonne partie de la nuit, vivant leur plaisir sans restriction ni retenues. C'était un moment privilégié pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Celaniel se sentit revivre et Haldir vivait sans doute sa dernière nuit de plaisir et d'amour.

Une nuit d'amour? Non… ce n'était pas de l'amour… Du moins, c'est ce qu'il voulait croire. Et pourtant, ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de la guérisseure était plus que du désir, mais de l'amour… Il devait faire erreur, oui, sans aucun doute, il se trompait… Mais… par contre, il réalisa que maintenant, il pouvait encore partager son cœur. Mais pouvait-il le partager avec elle? Ce n'était pas une question, mais une constatation. Mais ses pensées étaient tournées vers la guerre qu'il allait entreprendre et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se poser des questions sur un sujet aussi important.

Celaniel de son côté pensait à peu près la même chose. Elle avait cru voir cette étincelle que seuls les amoureux avaient entre eux. Elle prenait ses rêves pour des réalités. Elle devait se contenter de ce qu'elle vivait et garder pour elle ce moment merveilleux. Ce serait des souvenirs qu'elle pourrait chérir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elle voulait profiter de la présence d'Haldir le plus longtemps possible et s'endormir dans ses bras. De cette façon, elle ne le verrait pas partir avec la garnison et la guerre.

Et c'est ce que fit Haldir jusqu'à l'aube. Il garda la jeune elfe dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle respire de façon régulière épuisée et fatiguée par leurs ébats amoureux. Il se leva doucement pour ne pas la réveiller, s'habilla rapidement et lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de sortir de chez elle. Il sentit un pincement au cœur, un pincement qui lui fit mal. Il soupira lourdement avec une certaine tristesse et se dit qu'au fond, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. S'il venait à mourir, elle aurait moins de chagrin.

Il sortit de la maison sans lui laisser un mot et retourna chez lui pour prendre ses armes. Il se rendit compte que ses frères n'étaient pas là. Il vit Rumil arriver au pas de course et ils échangèrent un sourire. Il avait dû passer la nuit en bonne compagnie. Il sourit à son tour en sachant très bien qu'il avait dû le voir sortir de chez Celaniel. Il termina les préparatifs du départ et avisa Rumil qu'il devait voir Orophin avant de partir. Il se rendit au lieu de rassemblement et donna quelques ordres avant de voir son frère pour les dernières instructions. Il voulait surtout qu'il surveille Celaniel et s'assurer de sa sécurité.


	25. Chapter 25

Le Gouffre de Helm

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent depuis le départ de la garnison pour le gouffre de Helm et Celeborn avait la lourde tâche d'annoncer aux elfes de son peuple le résultat de la bataille qui avait eu lieu en Rohan. Celaniel savait que la majorité des guerriers étaient morts ou gravement blessés. Elle se rendit donc immédiatement à la maison des guérisons afin de terminer ses préparatifs pour soigner un très grand nombre de blessés. Elle savait que très bientôt elle prendrait la route de Helm.

Alors qu'elle terminait ses bagages, Celeborn fit son entrée dans la maison des guérisons. Il sourit en la voyant s'y concentrer dans sa tâche et lui dit avec douceur :

- Je pense que je n'ai rien à vous dire. Vous avez deviné ce que j'attends de vous. Dit le Seigneur de la Lorien.

Celaniel s'inclina devant lui et sourit en lui montrant les sacs de médecines qu'elle terminait. Elle lui dit alors :

- Je suis presque prête Monseigneur, je pourrai accompagner l'unité d'urgence qui se rendra à Helm.

- Orophin doit prendre la route sous peu et je lui dirai que vous serez du voyage. Dit-il encore à la jeune femme.

- Il ne me reste que quelques menus détails à régler et je le rejoindrai au lieu de rassemblement. Je ne serai pas en retard. Dit-elle en terminant son sac.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde Celaniel. Seulement, je suis ici aussi pour autre chose. Dit Celeborn en s'assoyant sur un banc près d'elle.

Celaniel le regarda curieusement et s'appuya sur la table de travail pour attendre la suite. Celeborn sourit en coin et lui dit :

- Êtes-vous disposé à venir à la race des hommes? Ils auront besoin de vos services autant que les elfes, vous savez!

- Je suis guérisseur Monseigneur, je sauve des vies, je soigne des blessés et je guéris des malades. Que ce soit des hommes, des nains ou des elfes, je suis au service de la vie. Alors, si ma présence est nécessaire auprès des hommes, je resterai aussi longtemps que mes services seront requis. Dit-elle avec détermination.

- Je pense qu'en effet que ce sera nécessaire pour un temps. Il n'y a pas suffisamment de guérisseurs en Rohan pour s'occuper de tous les blessés. Vos pas vous mèneront peut-être ailleurs aussi. Êtes-vous prête à faire votre devoir? Demanda Celeborn

- Je suis formé et entrainé pour ça. Mon devoir est de préserver la vie des gens, quels qu'ils soient. Si je peux rendre le sourire à un malheureux, alors je le ferai, si je peux aider les plus démunis, je le ferai aussi, et ce, sans distinction de genre, de race ou de rang social. Dit-elle avec fierté.

Celeborn sourit satisfait et secoua la tête positivement en regardant la jeune femme avec attention. Il avait espéré que sa nuit avec Haldir aurait changé quelque chose, mais à son attitude, rien ne s'était passé dans ce sens. Il prit alors une profonde respiration et lui dit avec sérieux :

- Je pense que vous savez que vous pouvez être partie d'ici un très long moment et peut-être même ne jamais plus revenir ici. Êtes-vous bien consciente de ça?

- Je le suis et je sais à quoi m'attendre. J'ai toujours voulu voir du pays et je pense que mes pas me mènent dans cette direction. Je savais que ce jour viendrait, je pense que c'est maintenant le moment. Je sais que j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre et plus j'en saurai et mieux ce sera. Et c'est loin d'ici que j'en apprendrai le plus. Mes connaissances sont immenses, mais… De toute façon, même si la bataille en Rohan est terminée, la guerre est loin d'être finie. Dit-elle le visage sans expression.

- Très bien, vous m'avez convaincu que vous êtes suffisamment au courant de ce qui vous attend. Par contre, il y a des choses que vous devez savoir avant votre départ et je tiens à ce que vous soyez avisé de ce que vous verrez là-bas. Dit-il fermement

- Je suis certaine que ça ne sera pas une mince tâche, mais je suis assez compétente pour faire ce qu'il y a à faire. Dit-elle en relevant la tête avec arrogance.

Celeborn sourit en coin et se leva pour se diriger vers la porte. Il lui dit ensuite pour qu'elle comprenne bien ce qu'elle risquait de voir au Gouffre de Helm.

- Vous ne savez rien de ce que vous risquez de voir sur place. Ce n'est pas quelques blessés que vous verrez, mais des centaines. Parmi eux, des amis et des connaissances, des hommes, des elfes, des femmes et des enfants, brûlé, mutilé, ensanglanté et j'en passe. Je connais vos compétences Celaniel, mais saurez-vous faire abstraction de vos sentiments pour agir avec froideur et avec discipline? Il y aura énormément à faire et sans doute que vous n'aurez pas de temps à vous. Dit Celeborn

- Je suis en mesure d'y faire face. J'ai confiance que j'y arriverai, peu importe ce que j'y verrai. Dit-elle avec fermeté.

- Dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance. Vous en aurez grandement besoin. Je vous laisse terminer ce que vous faites et vous attendrez dans la cour. Dit encore le Seigneur de la Lorien.

- Merci, Monseigneur. Je serai prête bientôt. Dit-elle avec sérieux.

Celeborn la salua de la tête et au moment où il sortit, il lui dit encore :

- Vous allez nous manquer Celaniel, je n'ai que des éloges à vous faire sur vos bons services. Ce fut un plaisir que vous avoir parmi nous. J'espère que vous trouverez la paix de l'âme et du cœur durant ce voyage. Que la grâce des valars soit sur vous… Je sais que nous nous reverrons un jour et dans un avenir rapproché. Dit-il

Celaniel rougis, et baissa les yeux en s'inclinant devant lui. Celeborn sourit à son air et ajouta :

- Galadriel aimerait vous voir avant votre départ. Dès que vous aurez terminé vos bagages, allez la rejoindre dans son jardin, je sais qu'elle a des choses à vous dire et vous donnez.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, Merci encore Monseigneur. Dit-elle à nouveau.

Celeborn sortit cette fois et se retourna encore et lui dit avec enthousiasme :

- Oh! J'oubliais de vous dire que vous aurez la chance de revoir une connaissance à vous et que vous aurez sans doute à vous occuper de lui. Il vous sera utile aussi pour vous aider avec les blessés. Je suis sûr que vous serez heureuse de pouvoir compter sur lui. Dit Celeborn sans lui permettre de dire un mot.

Celaniel fronça les sourcils intrigués par ce que venait de dire le Seigneur de la Lorien. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir qu'elle devait terminer de tout ranger et de tout emballer pour le voyage. Elle fit rapidement et lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle sortit avec ses bagages. Elle regarda encore une fois son domaine et dit à voix haute :

- Adieux maison qui m'a accueillit. Mon destin me mène sous d'autres cieux. Fais bon accueil à mon successeur.

Elle sourit heureuse de ce qu'elle avait réalisé en Lorien et sut que plus jamais elle ne reviendrait à Caras Galladhon. Elle avait toujours su que jamais elle ne finirait ses jours parmi les siens. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et discrètement essuya une larme qui menaçait de couler sur sa joue.


	26. Chapter 26

Les horreurs de la guerre

Dès son arrivée aux Gouffres de Helm, Celaniel crut se retrouver dans un cimetière à ciel ouvert. C'était l'horreur partout. Elle ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux qu'elle voyait soit un mort ou un blessé ou même des gens pleurer. Elle dit à Orophin :

- C'est horrible… un vrai charnier… dit-elle

- Et ce n'est pas l'intérieur de la cour. Je préfère ne pas voir la forteresse. Dit Orophin découragé.

Et ce fut comme l'avait dit Orophin, mais pire. Il y avait des corps partout qui jonchait le sol. Celaniel mit pied à terre et sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'une personne qu'elle ne croyait jamais revoir.

- Lady Celaniel! Que je suis heureux de vous voir. Votre présence sera fort utile ici, nous avons grandement besoin des compétences d'un guérisseur comme vous. Dit l'homme qui approchait d'elle.

Celaniel agrandit les yeux de surprise en reconnaissant le Seigneur du Gondor. Elle fronça les sourcils intrigués par sa présence sur les lieux et lui dit hésitante :

- Seigneur Boromir?... Mais que faites-vous ici?... En vie?... Vous êtes blessés?... C'est une blessure récente?... Où vous êtes-vous fait ça?... Dit-elle en voyant son épaule soutenue par une écharpe.

Boromir se mit à rire lorsqu'il vit Celaniel vérifier son épaule et lui dit avec calme :

- J'ai été blessé pendant les combats, mais pas ici. Lorsque nous avons rencontré les orcs aux chutes du Rauros…

Et vous avez voyagé tout ce chemin avec une épaule blessée?... Dit-elle en voulant lui retirer son support.

Boromir lui sourit à nouveau et retint son geste et lui dit doucement :

- Je vous en pris Milady, vous regarderez ma blessure plus tard. Ce qui est le plus important pour l'instant, c'est de voir aux nombreux blessés. Je vous raconterai tout ce que vous voulez savoir après. Dit-il suppliant.

- Oui vous avez raison, je suis ici pour soigner les cas les plus urgents et je pense que vous vous en sortez très bien… Vous pouvez me dire ce qui s'est passé ici? Demanda-t-elle en regardant tout autour d'elle exaspéré.

Boromir soupira lourdement et lui indiqué la citadelle. Il saisit son bras pour la guider vers le lieu ou les blessés ont été placés. Orophin fut immédiatement rejoint par un officier elfique et le suivit pour discuter des évènements. Boromir lui dit alors :

- Ce fut un vrai massacre pour tout vous dire. Le nombre d'orcs était plutôt impressionnant. Gandalf était partie chercher des renforts et est revenue à l'aube avec l'aide nécessaire pour défaire l'armée de Saroumane. Comme vous pouvez le constater, il y a eu énormément de dommage, non seulement à la structure, mais à la population aussi et tout ça fait bien avant son arrivé. Dit Boromir tristement.

- Et vous, où étiez-vous? Demanda Celaniel en le regardant sévèrement.

- J'étais à la citadelle… ou plutôt enfermée dans la citadelle, par Legolas lui-même et sous bonne garde. Dit Boromir frustré,

Celaniel sourit, en coin et reporta son regard sur les très nombreux blessés qui l'entouraient. Elle soupira lourdement et secoua la tête négativement et dit avec énormément de peine :

- Il y en a tellement…. C'est… terrible… dit-elle en regardant tristement tous les soldats blessés.

Celaniel suivait Boromir et à chaque nouvel endroit où ils passaient, c'était pire d'une place à l'autre. Elle prit une profonde respiration et dit au Gondorien avec détermination :

- J'aimerais voir les cas les plus urgents. J'imagine qu'ils ne sont pas ici?... Ensuite je regarderai votre épaule. Je pourrai peut-être faire quelque chose de plus pour vous. Dit-elle en souriant en coin.

Boromir lui sourit à son tour moqueusement et l'entraîna vers une pièce remplie de blessés plus ou moins graves. Elle soupira à nouveau et secoua la tête découragée. Boromir posa une main rassurante sur son bras et lui dit

- Ce ne sont pas les pires… Venez, vos talents de guérisseur seront plus utiles là bas. Dit-il en lui montrant une porte au fond de la salle. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit devant elle, Celaniel en eut le souffle coupé. Elle eut du mal à ne pas retenir une légère plainte de désespoir. Boromir ne perdit pas de temps et la poussa plus avant vers le centre de la pièce. Celaniel regardait tout autour d'elle avec énormément de chagrin. Elle lui dit alors :

- C'est incroyable… il y en a… énormément… c'est affreux… pauvres gens… dit-elle le cœur serré par la peine.

Mais soudain, elle vit du coin de l'œil le rôdeur qui venait vers elle et rapidement, la salua avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. Il lui dit avec soulagement :

- C'est la providence qui vous envoie Celaniel, c'est une bénédiction du ciel que de vous voir ici. Il y a quelqu'un qui a besoin de vos soins de toute urgence. Dit Aragorn en l'invitant à le suivre vers une chambre au fond de la salle.

En pénétrant dans la chambre, elle vit un elfe couché dans un lit et elle soupira en le reconnaissant. Elle s'approcha de lui et se pencha pour mieux l'examiner. Elle secoua la tête négativement. Elle avait repris son air de guérisseur et sans perdre de temps, elle défit le pansement pour regarder la gravité de la blessure. Seulement, lorsqu'elle vit la longue coupure au dos, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle sut tout de suite que quelque chose s'était passé. Elle dit alors à Aragorn :

- Il est inconscient depuis quand?

- Depuis la bataille, il y a près de cinq jours. Dit Aragorn.

- Qui lui a donné les premiers soins? Demanda Celaniel en vérifiant la cicatrice avec attention.

- Legolas. C'est lui qui l'a ramené à la citadelle. Il a fait très vite et moi j'ai fait le reste. Malheureusement, il n'a jamais ouvert les yeux depuis. Ajouta le rôdeur.

Celaniel soupira en se redressant. Sa blessure était à toute fin pratique presque guérie. Mais elle put déceler un blocage au niveau de son esprit. Elle dit alors à Aragorn :

- J'ai besoin de voir Legolas tout de suite. Dit-elle en jetant un regard du côté de Boromir qui n'attendit pas les ordres de qui que ce soit et quitta les lieux à la recherche de Legolas.

Celaniel lui demanda plus d'explication sur les soins qu'avait reçus Haldir. Celaniel le remercia pour les détails et elle reporta son regard sur le capitaine des galladhrims et dit à voix basse :

- Oh Capitaine… vous n'aviez pas à faire ça, vous savez…


	27. Chapter 27

Une intervention miraculeuse

Celaniel touchait de sa main le front du Capitaine des elfes et soupira à nouveau. Il ne faisait pas de fièvre, ce qui lui indiquait qu'il était dans un état de sommeil réparateur profond. Seulement, il n'était pas normal qu'Haldir reste dans cet état aussi longtemps. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un le retenait dans l'ombre. Elle sentit la présence du nouveau magicien blanc près d'elle et sans se retourner elle lui dit :

- Il est entre deux mondes. Je pense qu'il hésite à en sortir.

- Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour lui? Dit Gandalf

- Oui, bien sur, mais je ne peux le faire seule. Si vous le voulez bien, j'aurais besoin d'aide. Dit-elle en gardant les yeux sur l'elfe.

- Et je suppose que vous voulez fouiller son âme? Dit le magicien surpris.

- Tout va dépendre de ce que me dira Legolas. Si ce n'est pas nécessaire, je ne le ferai pas. Je veux savoir ce qu'il a fait à Haldir. Je ne connais aucun traitement miracle pour avoir cicatrisé les plaies importantes qu'il a au dos sauf une potion…

- L'eau de vie… je connais oui... vous avez tout à fait raison. Et vous croyez que Legolas s'est servit de l'eau de vie sur lui? Dit Gandalf intrigué

- C'est la seule solution à laquelle j'ai pensé. C'est le seul remède assez puissant pour accélérer la guérison d'une blessure pareille. Dit Celaniel en montrant la cicatrice au dos d'Haldir.

Gandalf jeta un œil sur la blessure et retint son souffle. Il savait très bien que personne n'était autorisé à se servir de l'eau de vie sauf… Pourquoi Legolas avait-il cette potion en sa possession? Il ne poussa pas plus loin sa réflexion qu'il entendit l'elfe de la Lorien gémir. Il dit alors :

- Il délire et ce depuis quelques jours dit-il

- Et que dit-il au juste?

- Il parle d'une femme-elfe qu'il a connus autrefois, Itarilé je crois et… de vous.

- De moi?... mais vous devez faire erreur. Dit Celaniel en le regardant cette fois avec surprise et confusion.

- Vous connaissez cette femme-elfe dont il parle? Demanda Gandalf

- Non pas personnellement. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourra me renseigner. Dit Celaniel en réfléchissant.

Celaniel était maintenant bien décidé à faire un lien de l'esprit et pour ce faire elle avait besoin de Legolas. Elle dit à Gandalf :

- Ce qui est important c'est qu'il sorte de son sommeil. Je vais faire un lien de l'esprit. Vous voulez m'assister? Demanda la guérisseure.

Gandalf sourit et savait très bien que malgré leurs différent, Celaniel respectait assez Haldir pour sacrifier quelques chose d'important pour qu'il sorte de l'ombre. Il connaissait la jeune elfe suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour le sauver. Il approuva de la tête et Legolas entra au même moment suivit de près par Boromir. Il était heureux de la voir et l'a pris dans ses bras. Elle lui dit alors à l'oreille de façon malicieuse :

- Il faudra que tu me racontes ce que tu as fait avec ton Gondorien. Dit-elle en s'éloignant de lui pour le voir rougir.

Legolas sourit en coin en baissant les yeux sous le regard scrutateur de la guérisseure. Celaniel se retourna du coté de Gandalf qui sourit à leur échange. La jeune femme dit au prince elfique :

- Je pense que j'arrive à temps. Dit elle en regardant du coté d'Haldir.

- C'est une chance que tu sois là. J'ai prié les valars pour qu'un miracle survienne. Tu es la seule qui peut faire quelque chose pour lui. Dit Legolas les yeux remplient de larmes de joie

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour lui, mais j'ai besoin de toi. Dit-elle en serrant sa main légèrement.

Gandalf savait que pour faire une chose pareille, elle avait besoin de calme et de paix. La présence de Boromir n'était pas requise pendant le processus du lien et il entraîna l'homme hors de la chambre. Legolas l'encouragea à partir d'un sourire et lorsqu'il eu quitté la pièce, Celaniel le regarda sévèrement et lui dit en lui montrant sa blessure au dos :

- Tu peux m'expliquer ça?

Legolas baissa les yeux timidement et soupira. Il retira de son cou une petite fiole bleu attachée d'une lanière de cuir. Il tendit la bouteille à Celaniel et lui dit :

- C'est Galadriel qui m'a donné cette fiole d'eau de vie. Je pense qu'elle savait que Boromir ne survivrait pas au pouvoir de l'anneau. Selon elle, il devait vivre parce qu'il a une tâche a faire et j'ignore quoi. Dit le prince

Celaniel soupira lourdement, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette histoire en suspend sans qu'il ne sache les conséquences de son geste. Il le savait très bien, mais il avait besoin que l'on lui rappelle et rapidement.

- Legolas te rends –tu compte de ce que cette fiole fait de lui? Tu mets sa vie en danger si la vérité venait à se savoir… Il ne pourra continuer à vivre sans en subir les effets, tu le sais ça j'espère! Dit-elle sèchement.

- Oui, je le sais et j'en suis très conscient. Mais pour l'instant sa place est ici parmi les siens. Je n'ai fait que ce que l'on m'a demandé de faire. Dit Legolas tout aussi sèchement qu'elle.

Mais Celaniel n'en avait cure et continua de l'interroger et lui dit sans changer d'expression :

- Tu t'es servis de cette eau pour soigner Haldir aussi, n'est-ce pas?

Legolas secoua la tête positivement et lui dit pour défendre son geste :

- Je devais le faire Celaniel. Pour Galadriel, pour Rumil et Orophin et les galladhrims. Sa mort en aurait tué plus d'un. Dit le prince

Celaniel soupira et devait admettre que la mort du capitaine aurait causé énormément de peine et de chagrin a beaucoup de monde. Elle comprit que son ami avait agit pour le mieux en ce qui concerne le capitaine de la Lorien. Elle lui dit plus calmement :

- Il te doit la vie Legolas, j'espère qu'il va s'en souvenir lorsqu'il ouvrira les yeux. Maintenant, il doit se réveiller. Dit-elle en regardant le capitaine en réfléchissant.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse pour t'aider?

Celaniel lui fit un sourire qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup. Il était enthousiaste à l'idée de l'aider à soigner son ami elfe. Seulement, il n'aimait pas tellement ce qu'elle voulait de lui.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je te parle d'Itarilé ? Quel rapport avec l'état de santé d'Haldir? Demanda Legolas inquiet.

- Gandalf m'a dit qu'il parlait d'une femme-elfe dans ses moment de délire. J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus pour comprendre ce qui le retient dans l'autre monde. J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour l'obliger à sortir de l'ombre. Dit elle avec sérieux.

Legolas hésita à lui répondre. Il savait beaucoup de chose sur cette histoire mais il avait promis de n'en parler à personne. Mais il savait aussi que c'était peut-être une bonne façon pour Celaniel de comprendre ce qui avait amené Haldir à être aussi froid et arrogant avec les femmes-elfes. Il prit une profonde respiration et lui dit :

- Comme tu sais déjà, Haldir a connus une peine énorme autrefois, une peine qui l'a changé a un point tel qu'il s'est coupé de tout son entourage pour ne plus souffrir comme il l'a été. Celle qui a provoqué ce changement s'appellait Itarilé. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas c'est comment il a subit cet affront. Dit Legolas.

- Comment ça s'est passé? Insista Celaniel.

- Itarilé était une jeune femme-elfe très belle, mais qui avait beaucoup trop d'ambition… Nous le savions tous sauf Haldir. Il était très épris d'elle. Dt Legolas

- Était? Pourquoi parles-tu d'elle au passé?

- Parce qu'elle a été tué lorsque le convois qui l'envoyait a Mirkwood fut attaqué par les Suderons. Dit Ill tristement

Celaniel baissa les yeux en soupirant mais elle avait besoin d'en savoir plus et insista plus encore pour que Legolas lui raconte toute l'histoire.


	28. Chapter 28

Le lien de l'esprit

Il fut donc entendu que le lien de l'esprit serait le seul moyen d'aider Haldir à revenir vers la lumière. Legolas lui servirait d'ancre et Gandalf l'assisterait. De cette façon, elle se protégeait de toute mauvaise intention de la part de ce qui retient le capitaine dans l'autre monde.

Une fois prête, elle voyagea dans l'esprit du galladhrim et se retrouva dans un boisé ou il y avait une grotte. Il avait l'air confus et absent et Celaniel comprit qu'il cherchait quelque chose. Elle était restée en retrait pour l'observer et secoua la tête négativement. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il ne sentait pas sa présence dans les environs. Mais soudain, il se retourna pour lui faire face et fronça les sourcils. Il lui dit alors en avançant vers elle :

- Celaniel? Mais que fais-tu ici?

- Je suis venu vous chercher capitaine. Votre place n'est pas parmi les non-vivants. Dit-elle en croisant les bras.

- Je n'ai pas la force de retourner vers la lumière. Je suis mort de toute façon. Dit-il décourager.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux? Vous vouliez mourir? Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à faire au juste? Vous voulez tuer vos proches? Avez-vous pensé à Galadriel et Celeborn? Vos frères et vos compagnons d'armes? Ils ont encore besoin de vous! Dit Celaniel avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

- C'est faux, ils n'ont plus besoin de moi. Mon temps est fait en terre du milieu. Je mérite le repos éternel. Dit-il avec résignation.

- Peut-être avez-vous raison, mais serez-vous plus heureux? Dit-elle avec fermeté.

- Ça ne peut pas être pire que ce que je vis dans le moment. Dit-il durement.

Celaniel eut du mal à ne pas changer d'air. Elle devait faire quelque chose et vite avant qu'il ne suive la mauvaise voie. Elle releva la tête fièrement et lui dit plus calmement, mais avec un peu d'arrogance :

- Que voulez-vous faire aux portes de Mandos? Vous devez vouloir rejoindre quelqu'un je suppose? Un parent? Un amant? Ou un ami cher à votre cœur, je ne sais pas moi! Dit- elle avec indifférence.

Haldir fronça les sourcils pour réfléchir et agrandit les yeux. Il la regarda avec gêne et lui dit timidement :

- Il y a Itarilé…

- Qui? Celle qui fut tuée par les Suderons? Celle pour qui vous étiez près à tout abandonné pour elle? Vous voulez rire j'espère! Dit-elle moqueusement.

- Oui, elle…

Celaniel se mit à rire exagérément et secoua la tête négativement et lui dit :

- Non, mais je dois rêver. Itarilé!... Celle qui vous à laissé tomber? Et vous croyez qu'elle vous accueillerait à bras ouvert? C'est complètement ridicule Capitaine. Pourquoi ferait-elle une chose pareille puisqu'elle ne vous aimait pas. Elle n'avait aucun sentiment pour vous. Elle se servait de vous pour obtenir de la notoriété. Elle vous a mené par le bout du nez et vous comme un parfait petit toutou vous avez rampé devant elle. Dit-elle avec un mépris qui fit réagir Haldir comme elle le voulait

Haldir sentait la colère monter en lui et dans un élan de colère il lui dit :

- Qu'est ce que tu dis?

- Je dis que vous…

- Qui t'a parlé de ça? Tu ne connais rien de notre relation. Tu ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé. Dit Haldir furieux.

- J'en sais assez pour me faire une opinion. Et elle ne vous est pas des plus favorables. Qui me l'a dit n'a pas d'importance. La vérité c'est qu'elle s'est servie de vos sentiments pour elle pour s'amuser avec vous. Elle n'a jamais eu la moindre compassion pour vous. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était la notoriété et le prestige d'être la compagne du Capitaine en chef. Dit Celaniel d'une voix mordante.

- Tu mens Celaniel, j'ai cru mourir lorsque j'ai appris qu'elle était morte. Si Galadriel n'avait pas été là pour moi, je serais mort aujourd'hui. Dit-il en colère.

- Mais vous ne l'êtes pas à ce que je sache. Vous ne l'êtes pas encore. Dit-elle furieuse à son tour.

Haldir était de plus en plus furieux lui-même et la jeune femme le vit serrer les poings. Pour lui, il était hors de question que qui que ce soit salisse la mémoire d'Itarilé. Il lui dit entre les dents :

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai vécus. Tu ne peux pas l'a jugé sur des racontars Dit-il sur un ton sec.

- Ce n'est pas le chagrin qui vous ronge, mais la honte et l'humiliation que vous avez subie. Elle ne vous a jamais aimé, Capitaine. La preuve, elle vous à quitté dès que vous lui avez parlé que vous étiez près à tout abandonner pour elle. Si vous aviez écouté les signes qu'elle vous envoyait, vous auriez compris qu'elle se jouait de vous. Mais vous étiez aveuglé, par l'amour que vous lui portiez que vous n'avez rien comprit.

Haldir était tellement en colère qu'il fit un pas vers elle pour plonger son regard de feu dans ses yeux. Il lui dit alors :

- Ce n'est pas toi qui vas m'apprendre quoi que ce soit sur la vie. Je ne pense pas que tu sois en bonne position pour me faire la leçon. Dit-il

- Il n'est pas question de Celaniel ici, mais du Capitaine Haldir de la Lorien. À vous voir, vous n'êtes qu'une pâle imitation de celui que tout le monde admire. Le capitaine des galladhrims n'aurait jamais abandonné ceux qu'il laisse derrière. C'est un signe très évident que vous êtes faible. Vous avez peur capitaine, peur de faire face au monde. Dit-elle en lui lançant ses derniers mots au visage.

- Cette fois Haldir n'en pouvait plus et saisit son bras brusquement et lui dit avec rage :

- Je ne suis pas un faible et je n'ai peur de rien. Dit-il

- Vous êtes pourtant tombé assez bas pour me laisser penser de cette façon. Dit-elle en se libérant de son emprise

Elle recula de sa proximité sentant qu'elle était restée assez longtemps dans son esprit. Elle vit la lumière se faire plus intense et s'y dirigea pour retourner vers le monde des vivants. Elle s'arrêta un peu avant de traverser et lui dit :

- Vous êtes peut-être mieux mort après tout. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que vos proches veulent vous revoir. Vous allez encore attirer la pitié sur vous. Dit-elle en franchissant le dernier pas vers la lumière qui la ramenait dans l'autre monde.


	29. Chapter 29

La colère qui sauva Haldir

Lorsque Celaniel ouvrit les yeux, ce fut le regard de Legolas et de Gandalf qu'elle rencontra. Ils étaient silencieux et attendaient avec impatience le résultat de la visite de cette dernière dans l'esprit de l'elfe. Elle soupira lourdement en baissant les yeux et leur dit :

- Il ne veut pas revenir. Je pense que c'est terminé pour lui. Dit elle en s'assoyant sur le lit.

Gandalf baissa la tête pendant que Legolas prononça quelques mots en signe de prière. Mais soudain, un bruit sourd attira l'attention du magicien et il leva la tête pour voir Haldir agenouillé sur le lit qui serrait le cou de Celaniel de ses mains. Il tentait de l'étouffé c'était évident. Celaniel était sans défense et malgré son état de faiblesse il avait encore suffisamment de force pour l'empêcher de respirer. Son regard était injecté de sang et il lui dit avec colère :

- Tu ne me prendras jamais en pitié… Personne ne me prendra en pitié.

Gandalf et Legolas tentèrent de lui faire lâcher prise mais, il était décidé à lui faire du mal. Legolas tenta de le raisonner et lui dit :

- Haldir, laisse-là. Tu vas la tuer… Arrête tout de suite…

- C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite… dit Haldir faiblement mais sans desserrer son étreinte.

Gandalf n'eut pas le choix que d'utiliser sa magie pour l'éloigner de Celaniel. D'un mouvement du bras, Haldir lâcha prise et la jeune femme s'écrasa au sol à chercher son souffle. Haldir était fou de rage, et il était dans un tel état que même Legolas ne le reconnaissait plus. Grâce à la magie, Gandalf avait réussit à le repousser sur son lit et l'obligea à se calmer. Celaniel restait tapis au sol afin d'éviter son regard. Les cris et les hurlements de l'elfe avaient attiré Aragorn et Boromir dans la chambre. Ils étaient eux même surpris de voir l'elfe aussi furieux. Celaniel fut aidé par Aragorn à s'asseoir sur une chaise et il examina son cou. Haldir lançait des injures à la guérisseure à la grande surprise de Boromir qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait.

- Tu as intérêt à ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole de cette façon Celaniel. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu ne me parles. En ce qui me concerne, il aurait mieux fallu que tu ne reviennes jamais en Lorien lors de ton séjour à Mirkwood. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, tu m'entends! Et si jamais nous devons nous rencontrer, je te jure que je te le ferai payer… Va t'en d'ici… je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi… dit-il d'une voix faible pour finir en se laissant aller sur l'oreiller.

Il avait fait tellement d'effort pour manifester sa colère qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Aragorn était confus par ce qu'il voyait et se rendit auprès du capitaine de la Lorien pour l'examiner. Gandalf rejoignit la jeune guérisseure et d'un signe de tête, la fit sortir de la chambre en compagnie de Boromir et Legolas. Elle était très pâle et avait encore du mal à respirer.

Les deux hommes entraînèrent Celaniel dans la salle à manger ou à cette heure, il n'y avait personne. Boromir laissa Legolas s'occuper de la jeune femme et versa un verre de vin qu'il offrit à Celaniel. Il put entendre Legolas lui dire calmement :

- Ne t'en fait pas Celaniel, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Il va se calmer et revenir à de meilleurs dispositions, j'en suis sur. Il finira par comprendre qu'il s'est fâché pour rien. Dit Legolas pour la rassurer.

- Je ne crois pas Legolas. Pas cette fois… Je lui ai dit des choses qu'il ne s'attendait pas à entendre de moi. Dit Celaniel

- Que lui as-tu dit pour qu'il soit si furieux? Demanda le prince inquiet

- Je lui ai parlé d'Itarilé… et de la supposé affection qu'elle avait pour lui, de la comédie qu'elle à joué avec lui et de son attitude lorsqu'il a sut la vérité. Dit Celaniel en se massant le cou.

- Tu lui as parlé de ça? Mais je t'avais dit de ne rien lui dire!...

- Tu voulais qu'il se réveille non!... Et bien j'ai utilisé les moyens nécessaires pour qu'il traverse la lumière. Dit-elle plus durement.

Legolas soupira et regarda du coté de Boromir. Ce dernier savait bien que le reste du séjour des elfes risquait d'être tendus. Mais au moins, Haldir était en vie et il quitterait sans doute avec les survivants dans quelques jours. Quant à Celaniel, il doutait fort qu'elle suive avec les autres. Il s'assoya près d'elle et pris sa main pour l'a serrer et lui dit avec douceur :

- Il va s'en sortir maintenant, grâce à vous. Je pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important. Dit Boromir pour l'encourager.

- Oui, vous avez raison, il est vivant et c'est ce qui devait être fait. Je vais aller prévenir Orophin que son frère est réveillé. Il pourra …

Elle ne put retenir ses larmes et laissa son chagrin inonder ses joues. Legolas prit la jeune elfe dans ses bras pour la bercer. Boromir se leva et dit au prince :

- Je vais prévenir Orophin et aller aux nouvelles concernant Haldir.

Legolas approuva de la tête et laissa Boromir le quitter. Celaniel pleurait toujours abondamment. Aragorn arriva quelques minutes plus tard afin de soigner le cou de la jeune elfe.

- Gandalf s'est occupé d'Haldir. Il dort maintenant et tout semble normal. Il est en bonne voie de guérison maintenant. Il aura besoin de beaucoup de soin et il sera sur pied avant longtemps. Il aura besoin de vous….

- Je ne prendrai pas soin de lui Seigneur Aragorn, je confierai ses soins à un autre guérisseur….

- Mais, vous êtes la meilleure dans votre domaine et…

- Merci du compliment, Monseigneur, mais après ce qui vient de se passer, je préfère rester parmi vous jusqu'à ce que mes services ne soient plus requis. Dit-elle en essuyant du revers de la main ses joues mouillées de larmes.

Aragorn ne savait pas quoi dire mais à l'air de Legolas, il était nécessaire d'accéder à sa demande. Il lui dit alors calmement :

- Très bien, je vais aviser le roi Theoden de votre décision et je vous dirai ce qu'il en pense. Dit Aragorn en regardant Legolas qui lui fit signe qu'il s'occupait d'elle

- Merci, Estel, j'apprécie ce que vous faites. Dit Celaniel en lui souriant a peine.

Mais pour la jeune guérisseur, cet évènement annonçait la fin de sa vie en Lorien. Elle l'avait toujours sut mais elle avait espéré se tromper. Elle avait le cœur serré et sentit une partie d'elle lui faire mal. Il lui faudrait offrir ses services dans un autre royaume lorsque la guerre sera finie. Puis, elle prit conscience que la prédiction de Galadriel était sur le point de se réaliser, mais pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Son rêve de voyager en terre du milieu se produirait peut-être plus vite que prévus.


	30. Chapter 30

À Edoras.

Le départ des elfes eut lieu deux jours après l'incident entre Haldir et Celaniel. Ce fut avec peine qu'Orophin fit ses adieux à la guérisseure. Il lui avait offert de venir avec eux, mais elle avait gentiment décliné préférant ne pas être en contact, de près ou de loin, avec le capitaine des Galladhrims. Rumil avait promis de s'occuper de son frère et elle avait appointé Anorwen à ses soins. Celaniel avait le cœur gros suite à leur départ, mais il y avait tellement à faire qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Lorsque le gros du nettoyage de la cour principale fut fait, les membres de la communauté, le roi Théoden, son escorte ainsi que Gandalf firent le voyage jusqu'en Isengard pour confronter Saroumane. Boromir n'avait pas accompagné le groupe. Il avait pris en charge le retour à Edoras. Il avait été d'une efficacité et d'une fermeté qui faisait de lui celui qu'il avait dû être avant la quête. Celaniel sourit à cette constatation.

Ce fut trois jours plus tard que les habitants d'Edoras purent retourner chez eux. Eowyn fut une parfaite maîtresse de maison et dirigeait son peuple avec doigté. Celaniel s'occupait toujours des blessés sous les ordres du guérisseur en chef d'Edoras. Il était d'ailleurs très heureux de cette addition dans son équipe. Il pouvait compter sur elle pour toutes les tâches.

Dès que tous les habitants furent retournés dans leur maison, et que les soldats avaient repris leur poste, Boromir avait bien besoin d'un peu de détente et il décida de se promener sur les remparts du palais d'or d'Edoras. Il regardait la nuit sombre qui n'avait que peu d'étoiles. C'était d'une tristesse… Il baissa les yeux et soupira lourdement.

Il était tellement concentré dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas la jeune elfe qui l'approchait. Celaniel le regarda et sourit en coin. Elle eut une pensée pour Legolas et comprit pourquoi il avait succombé aux charmes du Gondorien. Il avait un regard vif, une chevelure couleur de blé. Il était différent d'Estel et des nombreux mortels qu'elle avait rencontrés au Gouffre de Helm. Son air triste lui causa du chagrin. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'il s'ennuyait et pour l'aider, elle se dit que peut-être un peu de compagnies lui ferait du bien. Elle lui dit alors en s'approchant de lui plus près :

- C'est un bien gros soupir que vous venez de faire là Capitaine Boromir. L'absence de Legolas vous pèse? Ou serait-ce l'inactivité!... Non je pense plutôt que vous êtes inquiet pour le Gondor et votre famille. Dit Celaniel en s'appuyant sur les remparts.

Boromir la regarda avec surprise et il finit par sourire à son affirmation. Il lui dit alors :

- Que faites-vous ici Lady Celaniel? Vous devriez vous reposer dans le confort d'un bon lit après avoir passé tant de temps à dormir au sol. Vous en avez besoin plus que moi. Dit Boromir

- Ça ne fait rien, j'ai l'habitude. De toute façon, j'avais besoin d'air aussi. Dit-elle en regardant la nuit à son tour.

- L'endroit n'a pas le même charme, ce n'est pas comparable à la Lorien mais il y a un petit quelque chose d'intéressant à regarder les plaines verdoyantes du Rohan. Dit Boromir

- Ce n'est pas le même genre de décor, c'est vrai. Mais c'est joli. Dit-elle en souriant.

Boromir était impressionné par elle et il admirait cette femme-elfe qui, malgré les durs moments passés à la maison des guérisons avec Haldir, elle gardait le moral. Il voyait bien qu'elle avait du chagrin et il lui dit avec curiosité :

- Vous êtes une femme-elfe bien différente de celle que j'ai rencontrée à venir jusqu'à présent. Vous avez tous les talents, vous êtes guérisseure, intelligente, belle, et beaucoup plus ouverte que la plupart des elfes. Qui êtes-vous vraiment? Je ne vous connais qu'à travers Legolas. Il vous porte en très grande estime. Dit-il en souriant.

- Merci, pour les bons mots. Legolas est un bon ami et il aime bien se vanter de connaitre tout de moi. Seulement, il ne connait que très peu de choses en fait. Je ne suis pas infaillible. Dit-elle

- Mais vous êtes un elfe, et malgré ce fait, je sais que vous cachez quelque chose. Si vous avez des problèmes avec les blessés, je suis prêt à leur parler…

- Non… Non, je n'ai pas de problèmes avec les hommes… En fait, vous avez raison, c'est moi qui ai un problème. Dit-elle en baissant les yeux tristement.

- Alors, mon instinct m'a bien servi. Qu'est ce que vous avez? Je vous trouve bien triste subitement. Si vous avez besoin d'une oreille attentive, je suis là. Dit Boromir en lui souriant aimablement.

Celaniel lui sourit à son tour. Elle pouvait bien lui faire confiance puisque Legolas semblait lui, le faire. Elle soupira lourdement et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Puis, ne pouvant plus garder pour elle ce qui s'était passé, elle lui dit :

- Et bien je suis guérisseur, un guérisseur qui n'a jamais vu autant de morts et de blessés d'un seul coup. C'est l'image la plus terrifiante que j'ai vue de toute ma vie. J'ai toujours été en mesure de venir à bout de tout ce que j'entreprenais, mais cette fois, ça dépasse mes capacités. J'ignore si ma participation sera suffisante pour aider ces pauvres gens, mais je fais ce que je peux. Depuis l'incident avec Haldir, j'ai besoin de me sentir utile et ce n'est qu'en faisant ce que je fais que j'y arrive. Dit-elle en tentant de sourire.

- Vous faites plus que ceux qui sont ici. Vous avez fait des miracles au Gouffre de Helm, si vous n'aviez pas été là, beaucoup de gens ne seraient pas de retour chez eux. Dit Boromir

- Peut-être, mais…

- Beaucoup d'elfes aussi n'auraient pas eu la chance de revoir leur cité. Et vous avez redonné à la Lorien le cœur et l'âme de Caras Galladhon. Vous avez sauvé Haldir.

Celaniel se tendit au nom du capitaine de la Lorien. Boromir s'en rendit compte et comprit que son affrontement avec l'elfe de la Lorien l'affectait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Il connaissait ce qui s'était passé, mais il ne savait pas tout. Il reprit encore en lui disant :

- Ce qui importe c'est qu'il est choisi la vie. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord?

- Oui, mais ce fut fait difficilement. J'ai dû le provoquer de façon que j'aurais préféré ne pas utiliser dit Celaniel tristement.

- J'ai cru comprendre que son réveil fut dur et violent. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait, mais vous l'avez attiré vers la lumière. Dit Boromir pour l'encourager à accepter sa bonne action malgré le lourd prix qu'elle avait payé.

- Mais pour y arriver, j'ai dû le provoquer de façon mesquine et méchante. La réaction fut instantanée et maintenant c'est sa haine pour moi qui l'a sortie de l'ombre. Aujourd'hui, il ne vit que pour me haïr. Ma vie en Lorien est terminée Je ne pourrai plus jamais y faire face. Je ne pourrai plus me retrouver au même endroit que lui. Dit-elle un sanglot dans la voix.

Boromir sentit la fatigue de la jeune elfe. Elle était à bout de force et laissa les larmes couvrir ses joues. Elle aurait tellement voulu que ça se passe autrement. Boromir prit sa main et l'attira vers lui. Il l'a pris dans ses bras pour la réconforter et lui dit.

- J'ai toujours été présent pour mon frère lorsqu'il avait de la peine. Je ne sais pas si c'est assez pour vous, mais je peux vous prêter mon épaule pour pleurer si vous en avez besoin. Dit-il en souriant

Celaniel le regarda avec surprise et réussit à lui sourire légèrement. Elle essuya ses joues du revers de la main et lui dit :

- Merci, Seigneur Boromir. Je pense que je vais accepter votre offre.

Boromir resserra son bras autour de son épaule et la berça tout contre lui. Legolas serait heureux de voir qu'il prenait soin de son amie. Il l'aimait bien lui aussi, elle lui rappelait Faramir. Il se surprit à sourire et se dit qu'il avait peut-être besoin de prendre soin de quelqu'un.


	31. Chapter 31

Épilogue - La suggestion

N.B : Bon!... C'est la fin de cette partie. Ne soyez pas triste, car l'histoire de Celaniel et d'Haldir est loin d'être finie. Mais leur récit est passablement long et je n'ai pas voulu en faire un roman interminable. Alors, cette partie se termine sur une décision importante de Celaniel au sujet de son avenir.

En espérant que vous avez apprécié l'histoire de ce couple particulier, je vous invite à lire la suite dans la deuxième partie qui s'intitulera « La nouvelle vie de Celaniel ».

Maintenant, j'aimerais faire des remerciements à certaines personnes qui ont suivi les aventures de Celaniel et Haldir avec assiduité. Merci à memelyne et envy974 pour leurs encouragements. C'est une bonne source de motivation pour moi. Je sais que d'autres ont lu l'histoire aussi et je les en remercie tout autant. Je souhaite que vous soyez aussi fidèle pour la suite et à bientôt.

Et maintenant la suite et fin de cette première partie.

La guerre était terminée pour le Rohan mais pas pour le reste de la terre du milieu. Le roi Theoden était de retour de l'Isengard avec son escorte et fit organiser une fête en l'honneur de ceux qui avaient donné leur vie pour leur survie. Cette célébration eu lieu dans la joie et la bonne humeur, mais, pas pour tous. Seuls les hobbits, Merry et Pippin avaient le cœur à la fête et ils avaient entrainé Celaniel dans leurs chants et leurs danses. C'était la première fois qu'elle vivait quelque chose du genre.

Celaniel était de meilleure humeur et la joie des hobbits était communicative pour plusieurs. Même Gandalf se faisait prendre au jeu. Mais les hommes étant ce qu'ils sont, elle fut l'objet des attentions de certains Rohirrims. Personne ne pouvait nier qu'elle était une très jolie femme et leur approche plus ou moins subtile de certains hommes ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Legolas. Elle savait comment se défendre, mais elle avait son chevalier servant avec elle. Les pauvres étaient écartés du revers de la main par nul autre que… Boromir lui-même. Il avait pris la jeune femme sous son aile et la protégeait de tout à la grande surprise d'Aragorn et Gandalf. Legolas souriait à son initiative et comprenait ce qu'il cherchait à faire.

Malheureusement, une indiscrétion de Pippin obligea le magicien blanc à prendre la route de Minas Tirith… Sans Boromir. Ce dernier était frustré, mais il fut rapidement calmé par Legolas et… Celaniel qui lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas prêt. Ce fut en catastrophe que le magicien quitta Edoras laissant Aragorn s'occuper de convaincre le roi d'appuyer le Gondor lorsque les feux d'alarme seraient allumés. Mais pour Celaniel, ce moment de répit lui permit surtout de faire le point sur son avenir.

Elle eut cette chance alors qu'elle était assise dans les escaliers devant la maison des guérisons, une tasse de tisane à la main. Elle avait pris une pause après avoir travaillé sans relâche depuis le matin. Aragorn était lui aussi assis plus loin à fixer le bucher qui pourrait obliger le roi Theoden à venir en renfort au Gondor.

Celaniel le voyait assis au même endroit régulièrement depuis un certain temps et savait qu'il n'attendait que ça depuis des jours. Elle voyait la fatigue marquer son visage et décida de faire quelque chose pour lui. Il avait besoin de reprendre des forces et elle avait la potion idéale pour ce faire. Elle le rejoignit ce jour-là et lui offrit la tasse de tisane qu'elle avait préparée pour lui et lui dit :

- Tenez, Seigneur Aragorn, buvez cette tisane, ça vous aidera à reprendre des forces. Dit-elle en souriant.

Aragorn lui sourit et accepta la boisson. Elle prit place près de lui et lui demanda :

- Encore rien à ce que je vois.

- Non, rien pour l'instant… Et vous? Toujours autant de travail? Dit Aragorn.

- Oui, mais, je ne m'en plains pas. Ça me permet d'occuper mon esprit encore perturbé par ce qui s'est passé lors du réveil d'Haldir. Dit-elle tristement.

- Il est en vie Celaniel, c'est ce qui est le plus important. Je pense que je ne suis pas le premier à vous le dire. Dit Aragorn moqueusement.

Celaniel sourit en coin avant de baisser les yeux. Il avait raison, il n'était pas le premier à lui dire ça. Elle approuva et soupira lourdement avant de lui dire :

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais… je suis peut-être allé trop loin. Aujourd'hui, mon geste me condamne à ne plus jamais remettre les pieds en Lorien. Tant et aussi longtemps qu'Haldir sera en terre du milieu, je ne serai tranquille nulle part. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir… dit-elle déçus.

- Vous pourriez aller à Minas Tirith! Dit Aragorn avec enthousiasme

Celaniel le regarda avec surprise et ne put retenir un commentaire en lui disant :

- Vous voulez que j'aille à Minas Tirith? Pour y faire quoi? Je suis une elfe Estel, pas une mortelle. L'intendant du Gondor n'acceptera jamais ma présence dans la cité. Dit-elle

- Si une bataille à lieu à Minas Tirith, je ne crois pas qu'il sera contre l'idée d'avoir un guérisseur de plus dans ses rangs. Sauron enverra une armée beaucoup plus imposante sur le Gondor et les blessés seront encore plus nombreux qu'au Gouffre de Helm. Et puis, avec Boromir comme allié, il est certain que vous n'aurez aucun mal à vous trouver une place à la maison des guérisons. Je suis certain que notre ami se fera un plaisir de parler en votre faveur. Dit Aragorn en réfléchissant à l'idée.

Elle secoua la tête négativement en fronçant les sourcils et lui dit :

- Vous êtes vraiment sérieux quand vous dites ça?

- Bien sûr que je le suis. Vous êtes un guérisseur de premier plan et vous dites vous-même que vous êtes libre. Alors, si l'occasion se présente, je vous conseille de vous y rendre. Je vous jure que vous aurez de quoi être occupé un très long moment. Dit Aragorn avec sérieux.

- Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment le moment de me rendre là-bas. Il ne serait pas prudent de voyager sur les routes par les temps qui courent. Dit-elle moqueusement à son tour.

Aragorn sourit à sa remarque, mais il était plus que sérieux au sujet de ses services de guérisseur à la cité du Gondor. L'idée était même excellente et il devrait parler à Boromir à ce sujet. Mais au moment où il voulut lui faire la suggestion, Celaniel lui dit en fixant un point derrière lui dans les montagnes.

- Je pense que nous devrons reporter à plus tard cette discussion sur mon avenir. Dit-elle en lui pointant du doigt un point lumineux dans le ciel.

Aragorn suivit son regard et vit le bucher s'enflammer. Il agrandit les yeux de surprise et sans attendre il dit avec force.

- Les feux d'alarmes… Les feux d'alarmes sont allumés… Le Gondor appelle à l'aide. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers le palais d'or.

Celaniel le regarda partir et soupira lourdement. Elle se leva à son tour pour le rejoindre et lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle ou se trouvait le roi et ses conseillers, elle put entendre Theoden dire à son neveu :

- Prépare les Rohirrims et envoie des messagers partout pour un gigantesque rassemblement à Dunnarow. Nous appuierons le Gondor.

Celaniel sourit à la déclaration du roi du Rohan. Mais ce qui l'a frappa le plus fut les paroles d'Aragorn lorsqu'il passa près d'elle. Il lui dit :

- Réfléchissez bien à ce que je vous ai dit. C'est une opportunité pour vous de vous faire une nouvelle vie.

Il quitta Celaniel pour rejoindre Legolas, Boromir et Gimli. Elle était surprise, mais l'idée fit son chemin dans l'esprit de la jeune elfe. L'excitation commença à la gagner et l'idée de passer du temps dans une cité d'homme l'a fit sourire. Et pourquoi pas? Se dit-elle. Si les hommes sortaient victorieux de cette autre bataille, elle avait des chances de changer de vie, de faire autre chose. Quelque chose de différent. Elle pourrait connaitre de nouvelle méthode de guérison et même voyager comme elle l'avait toujours souhaité. Elle était sûre qu'Haldir ne viendrait jamais à Minas Tirith. Il n'avait jamais aimé les mortels. Elle sourit et sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie. Oui, elle pourrait très bien refaire sa vie en Gondor.

Elle garda en mémoire le fait que les gondoriens cette fois avaient besoin d'aide, de son aide. Et ça, c'était un signe du destin. Déjà, elle faisait des plans pour la suite des évènements et elle se voyait déjà bien installée dans une habitation près de la maison des guérisons. Elle sourit et se redressa avec fierté. Elle pensait déjà à sa nouvelle vie. Une vie nouvelle pour Celaniel.

Fin de la première partie


End file.
